


Count to a Hundred, I'll Find You

by Jeanettesc



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Assassination, Cousin Incest, Daenerys is the Villain, Dark Jon Snow, Double Agents, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Love, Murder, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Smut, Undercover, smut in between an actual plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 46,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanettesc/pseuds/Jeanettesc
Summary: The right time comes after years of denial. When he has nothing else to lose, Jon finds himself incapable of holding back any longer. It starts in the dark, as he discovers Sansa is the light pulling him from the world of hate he longs to escape."Do you want this?" He breathed so close to her face. "Sansa." He urged."Yes." She answered breathlessly. "Yes.""Count to a hundred, I'll find you." He whispered before she felt the the air of his absence breeze against her face.





	1. Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> From another account, I wrote this under "RobbsLady"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Baby loves to dance in the dark, cuz when he's watching she falls apart." 
> 
> Jon finds Sansa in the dark and they both discover light.

 

 

What in the hell were they doing? This is why you provide useful entertainment for a younger generation, so they don't get bored, sneak into your liquor stash, and play midnight hide and seek on your massive property.

The Stark children were bored. Gathered at their Grandfather's estate to celebrate his 70th Birthday was the only time they'd be together this summer. Sansa was going back home with everyone else, but Robb and Jon were only off for the weekend, and they wouldn't see them again until Christmas. She supposed time together would be more sparse after she graduated, it certainly did for them after college, but she knew when to appreciate a moment like this.

They had grown up close, often pushing the boundaries with friendships outside of their family. Robb and Jon had set high standards for her, even now, and every man, or boy rather, who ever came along, proved to be a disappointment.

As she ran to a hiding spot she knew she'd never be found, her heart raced with excitement. Rickon's voice was loud enough to still hear and he was almost at 100. Nervous that her giggles would catch her before her hiding spot could, she kept looking over her shoulder to make sure no one followed her. She knew about this spot since she was a little girl and never came here with anyone else. Reaching her destination, she realized that drunken hide and seek amongst adults might last a bit longer than kids. As kids they limited themselves to the house, they couldn't do that tonight because the parents and guests were sleeping.

They were restless, the six of them, so Jon and Robb told them to go out back and walked out 5 minutes later with armfuls of booze and snacks leftover from the party. Jon had sodas in his stash for Arya and the boys, but Arya gave him a look and he reluctantly handed her a beer. She was 19, and no longer a child. Bran and Rickon however were harder to convince him, but as the night wore on, Jon, Sansa, and Arya got a little too tipsy to care when Robb snuck them beer in solo cups.

Now that they were all outside running in every direction, sticking the youngest with the task of finding them, she quietly sought out the storm cellar. Her grandfather stored fishing gear here when Sansa was a little girl, telling her stories of her Mother coming here to escape the grown ups and her brother, dreaming of things Sansa dreamed of herself. They were similar, he pointed out, and it made her feel closer to him. Hearing overgrown weeds snapping as she opened the door, she swallowed in fear of what lie in the dark. There could be anything in here.

Pushing aside the fear, Sansa walked forward holding her hand so the door would not make noise as it shut. Yes there might be vermin in here but she'd take her chances, determined to be the last one found. The space was no bigger than a shed and was in ground, so she carefully held to the rail and took fives careful steps down, until she tested the floor beneath her feet. Now she would wait. In the pitch blackness.

Her heart sank when she heard heavy footsteps that stopped outside the door.

Fuck. I'm found.

The door opened and to her surprise, shut. It was someone else who was hiding. She stay perfectly still, listening to the footsteps slow as hers, descending the steps. There was nothing, no light, not even from the moon, she could see nothing, but even better, neither could they. They'd be caught first. Her instinct not to move gave way to an urge to move back, bumping into something behind her as she did. She heard a soft scuffle move closer to her and reached her arms in front of her. Touching someone's chest, she sighed, knowing it was Robb or Jon. His hands grasped at her arms and suddenly pulled her close.

"Wha-" She started, but his lips, surrounded by his scruff stopped her.

She was being kissed, and knew instantly from the intake of his breath who it was. Why was he kissing her? She didn't need to close her eyes, what she should have done is push him away and slap him for kissing her in the first place, instead, she sank into it, closing her eyes and let it happen, like she's secretly wanted it to since she was 14. She didn't pretend it was someone else, even after she felt him grow hard against her body. No, that was for every boy she's kissed until now. They were always him, and none of them held a flicker of light to him.

He kissed her passionately, setting her blazing in parts she didn't think we're capable of getting so hot. She finally allowed herself to moan in his mouth when she tasted his tongue. Her heart beat fast for a whole other reason now, she enjoyed this too much. She pulled back with a sharp gasp looking into..nothing, and stepped back. Reaching back, her hands sought the work bench behind her and she dizzily leaned against it, steadying herself as she tried to catch her breath.

"Stop." She said with no certainty whatsoever.

Step.

Step.

"I don't want to stop."

"You know we can't."

His hands reached between her dress, taking the breath from her as he slid his hand up her thigh. She strained to listen for footsteps from the others but only heard her heart pounding. He was so close. His fingertips, they were so close, playing with the rim of her panties, tracing one finger under her wet lips, as he surely felt them soak through the fabric. Something of a growl rolled in his throat, making her stumble back with a whimper. He stroked small circles, pressing his fingers more firmly across the thin, soaked though material. She moved her thighs over his wrist, wanting nothing more than the barrier of cloth to be torn from her body.

"Wider Sansa."

She did as he commanded and parted her legs for him. A twist in her gut at the possibility of getting fingered by him was overshadowed by the desire for direct contact. She wanted his bare touch, her body begged for it.

"You want this?"

She bit her lip. "What do you think?" She coyly asked.

"I think, I've noticed the way you've looked at me and-" He slid the fabric over all the way and easily slipped two fingers inside her. "I think, you shouldn't be so fucking wet around my fingers."

He groaned under his breath while she whimpered behind closed lips, trying to make as little noise as possible, and slightly embarrassed by her own sounds. He only made it harder, pumping one of his fingers inside her while sliding the other one up and down her clit. This is how it was done. This was always how it should have been. She'd never been this hot, never this wet, never so sure that she wanted more than his fingers inside her.

"Fuck." He whispered. "You are so wet Sansa." He was so close to her face, she leaned forward and sought his mouth. He wasnt there to kiss, but she was suddenly being propped gently over the table, feeling his hands gripping her parted thighs firmly, when his face was between them now. His face, his beard, his thick curly hair, and his fingers back inside her, soon followed by his tongue at her clit.

"Oh god, oh god." She panted quietly.

He licked faster, pulling her panties harder to the side. She heard the fabric rip and didn't give it another thought when his tongue replaced his fingers. He worked quickly now, thrusting so deep she felt his beard rubbing against the cleft of her ass. Careful not to fall over the edge, she reached down and grasped a handful of his soft hair. He licked her everywhere, feasting on every drop, moving lower and boldly teasing her ass with the tip of his tongue. She gasped initially, no one had touched her there either. This was an unforgettable night of firsts, and she welcomed it.

"Has anyone given you an orgasm Sansa."

"N-No."

"Have you had one?"

"Yes." She answered more like a plea.

"Tell me what you want."

It was a good thing he couldn't see her face.

"I want you to..make me come." She tried to sound confident. "Please." She now pleaded.

She was certainly being truthful, she did want him to make her come, she's just never communicated it with anyone before, and she never thought she'd beg him! of all _people,_ to satisfy her. He dove straight back into her, his tongue fucking her, the satisfied sounds coming from him, equal to hers. Soon, their rhythm matched, as she rolled her hips in motion with his thrusts. The wet noises from her own body, aroused her more, her thighs started to tremble over his shoulders. Another growl, deep from his throat, tingled through her ears as her body felt as much pressure for a release as she could control.

"I'm coming." She panted heavily, in control of nothing. 

His fingers slipped back in, while he kissed her clit, his tongue rolling, dragging, hastily lapping around it mercilessly, until the pressure turned into slow ache sending tremors through her body, around his middle fingers slowly gliding back inside and curling in her. Her walls quaked around them, her body shooting forward, gripping his hair as she bit back the loud moan that wanted to explode from her lungs. She saw light flash behind her lids as the sweet pain kept going. Her self given orgasms never lasted this long, and she'd die if this went any further.

She sat straight up as soon as she heard voices coming close, and quickly scooted off the table. Her hand reached out to steady herself and touched his chest, feeling his heart beating just as fast, when his hand covered hers.

"Do you want this?" He breathed so close to her face. " _Sansa."_ He urged.

"Yes." She answered breathlessly. "Yes."

"Count to a hundred, I'll find you." He whispered before she felt the the air of his absence breeze against her face.

Smoothing her dress, she did her best to fix her appearance in the blackness before hearing the door open. The small flame from a lighter flickered down the steps and she saw Robb and Arya's faces.

"They're down here!"

"Jon and Sansa you sneaky bastards, get out of there, game over." Arya laughed.

Sansa smiled and followed Jon up the stairs. He reached his hand back, she took it, and let him lead her out of the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A smutty start, I know, but this develops into much more.


	2. Sparks Ignite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caution, smut ahead!

 

 

Sansa never gave him cause to look at her any differently than a sister, that is, until her senior year. Before he graduated and the life he knew up until then had changed, he was just another junior in college. Home for the summer, he lived with no care in the world, no obligations, and no one relying on him. The Stark house was full every summer, that one was no different. Rickon and Bran were in and out, Robb popped in now and again to shower and eat and Sansa was rarely alone. She always had a friend with her, barreling into the house, their voices and giggles carrying through walls where he'd heard his name in conversation more than once.

He shrugged it off for a while, then noticed her stealing glances at him, her piercing blue eyes lingering far too long for that of a cousin. His only fear then, was the excitement that surged through him as he enjoyed it. He had been gawked over before, had seen inviting stares and smoldering looks from a number of females, but none of them came close to affecting him the way Sansa's had. He thought it his own fault for never having bonded with her the way he did the others, and that it was their cruel fate to look upon each other inappropriately.

He dealt with it by sinking further into isolation, opting for his room rather than the living room or kitchen, coming out only when dinner was called, or when Arya insisted on spending time together. Eventually, the inevitable happened. Sansa had been in the hall as he walked out of the bathroom from showering. Wearing only his jeans and still towel drying his hair, she let him walk into her on his way back to his room. Startled, he dropped the towel as soon as he felt her delicate fingers on his bare chest.

"Sansa, sorry about that, I didn't see you."

"I feel like it's been forever since I've seen _you_ Jon, have you been hiding from me?"

His breath caught in his throat. "No."

"Yes you have."

Her hand remained on his chest, her fingertips igniting sparks through his body. He ignored the warmth that rushed to his groin, urging him to do something incredibly stupid, and instead brushed her hand away with a heavy sigh.

"I haven't Sansa." He lied before slowly stepping past her.

He leaned back on his door as it shut, wanting to slam the back of his head against it for every thought that damned him. For feeling any kind of heat at all, for being weak enough and nearly succumbing to desire or ever thinking her desirable in the first place. He was the more responsible one, the adult, she was still a young, impressionable girl who didn't know what the hell she wanted yet. She'd look back on this summer with a foolish remorse for ever seeing him that way.

Oh, but the regret he felt with each step that put distance between them. How he wanted so badly to kiss her, how that moment would permeate in him every time after this whenever he was brave enough to meet her eyes.

It was the last summer he spent at home before everything changed for him. Honestly, he wish he'd never been found, family loyalty would never have the same meaning again. He was still part of the Starks, the only family that had his heart, but he belonged to a new name now, held a title that brought obligation, and safety for his real family. Ironic, how much his love for them influenced his decision to take the position in the first place, and because of it, he never got to see them. He couldn't include them in this, kept the job as vague as possible, and was another reason for keeping his distance.

"So, finally some down time with the family. You'll be back Monday?"

"Yes, Monday, unless you need me sooner." He made the suggestion because she showed no interest in his request for leave, or the reason behind it.

"No, it's fine, but if you don't mind keeping your phone on you. I'll only have Jorah at the sit down, and I'd be more comfortable if-"

"Jesus Dany, I told you about this months ago. It's not the exchange, it's a sit down, and Mormont will do fine."

"You're right. I'm sorry, enjoy your weekend. Travel safe."

 

Everything in his bones, screamed at him not to do it. He managed to live this long without putting his family's  life in compromise, and now his heart pounded erratically as the thought of her consumed him. The second he put his lips on hers, he knew he fucked up. She wasn't a stranger he could sneak away from in the middle of the night and never see again. She would never be that.

He balled his fists tightly, angry at himself for giving into weakness, already knowing how Sansa would affect him. His fear of crossing the line stemmed from the truth he kept buried deep inside him: the moment I touch her, is the moment I belong to her. He was now incapable of thinking of anyone else, feeling this way for anyone else. And her, he didn't want another man to ever touch her the way he did tonight. His blood boiled imagining someone else tasting her, pleasing her, making her moan.

He paced the room, battling internally with the pull he felt from two doors down. He already knew he'd go to her, he hated to admit that he needed her, and if he needed her, she'd be a liability. He looked at his bag and thought of running out, but he remembered his own pleas.

_Do you want this Sansa?_

_Yes..yes._

So did he. He wanted her more than anything.

Knowing her door would be unlocked, he skipped the propriety of knocking and quietly entered. The layout of every guest room was different, so he stood still, and waited a moment while his eyes adjusted to the dark, before taking a step. A light scuffle came from the other side of the room. She was awake and about ten feet in front of him, moving out of bed and walking towards him by the sound of it. He could already smell her.

His eyes had not yet adjusted, his feet still glued to the spot he stood as she came closer. Their roles now reversed, he felt the air around him change before the spark of her touch shocked his hand. He heard her gasp and pulled her by her hand, finding her lips in the darkness. She exhaled a soft moan, feeling it from her chest pressed against him, inviting his tongue by widening her mouth. He greedily accepted, sinking into her kiss and savoring the sweet taste of her. His body, already reacting, she immediately pressed into it, swaying gracefully against him like a slow dance.

He lightly sucked her bottom lip, nipping the very tip and reached between thier closely connected bodies to find her bare under the soft thin fabric of her night dress. Sliding upwards through her trembling things, he found her to be warm and wet, and slowly sunk his fingers inside, aware that she held her breath. He knew she was afraid to make noise, but longed to hear her, even at the cost of being caught. He reached around her with his left hand, grazing her smooth bottom and up until he reached the base of her spine. Bracing her firmly, he made quick work of his fingers, gliding and rubbing two in and out while flitting his thumb flat around her clit. Every finger slick, he finally felt her face fall forward into his chest and whimper his name. She grasped onto his shirt, pulling and tugging until he heard seams ripping.

"Ahh Jon, don't you want to be inside me?"

Her begging voice sent chills vibrating through his ears. He didn't need to answer, there was proof enough coming from his body. She wasn't the only one trembling, the only one trying to get closer, deeper, practically clawing her way inside. The sound erupted from his throat the second he felt her hand cup his balls, outlining her fingers around his length and moving up until she pulled his button free. His zipper easily loosened all the way as he lost track of where he was and what he was doing. She sighed in amusement at the halted movement of his fingers still inside her and quickly pulled everything down at once.

Feeling more exposed than he'd ever felt before, he winced as her curious hand wrapped around his cock and moved it slowly up and down. Her hands soft and cool across his burning skin, his throat tightened, unable to breathe properly.

"Sansa." He finally breathed, surprised he was able to focus on moving his fingers again.

"I want you Jon. Gods, I've wanted you for years and I know you want me. I know you want to be inside me." She panted hard, probably squeezing her eyes as tightly shut as he did, as aroused and aching for him as much as he did for her. It was unbearable, his desire, her desire, and more terrifying than any position he'd ever been in. Damn him for still wearing his shirt as he felt her pull him down by it. His hand still braced her back, as though she trusted him not to let her land hard on the floor, and then he was laying on top of her.

She used her feet to push his pants down, taking over, he pushed them off his feet as she was already pulling his shirt up. Bowing his head he let her jerk it off and with one swift motion, and shimmied her insignificant slip over her head. She was lovely laying under him, and he longed to see her body in its entirety. He used his hands to glide over every body part he could, smoothing as slowly as he could manage, he explored her with touch not sight, and she was beautiful.

Her hands, more urgent, roamed quicker than his, all over his back, firmly pressing over ever muscle, rippling over his ribs, down his spine, and almost slowing to a halt around his ass.

"Holy shit." She gasped, as her hands rounded over his cheeks.

He almost choked on laughter. Her hands lingered there, her nails slightly digging in as he took her nipple in his mouth and teased with his tongue and teeth. She pulled him in, spreading her legs and pleading short, breathless whimpers in his ear. He licked and kissed her other nipple, massaging her breasts and pushing forward enough to feel his cock at her entrance. She bucked down, tying her legs and writhing desperately trying to edge him closer and closer as he resisted, sneering as he licked her nipple and up her chest.

"Jon-"

"I don't have protection." He told her.

"Then it's a good thing I do." Her locked heels dug into him from behind, and she thrust her hips forward and he was sunken into her.

"Oh fuck!"

He couldn't help grunting as he filled her. After years of dreaming of being inside her, he couldn't have imagined it would feel this good.

"Jon, ahh, you have to be quiet."

"Fuck Sansa I had no warning..oh god." He moaned a bit softer this time, moving out and back into her. "You're so tight, fuck. Fuck."

Deep inside her, her walls grabbed hold of him, all the way down thrusting into her and pulling out, he felt her gripping him. She was wet, so wet and so perfect and everything he wanted to feel and so much more was happening. He could slip away, fall into oblivion, and damn everything and everyone to hell because nothing would ever be a lovely as this. No one would ever be as flawless. His mind reeled at the way she moved, her fingers eagerly reaching, pulling and clawing wanting more, and it affected him instantly.

"Jon, Jon, ahhh!"

"Shhh, Sansa, slowly, not yet."

He knew he was being selfish, but he wanted to be inside her all night. Every night. For the rest of his life. He couldn't. He'd never last, and he knew the rest was impossible.

Taking his own advice, he slowly pulled out all the way as she started to protest with moans and fingernails. He clicked his tongue.

"Trust me Sansa."

He moved the tip of his cock over her clit and slid it slowly up and down. Every few thrusts, just as she was about to lose it, he'd thrust back inside her and come back up to repeat his soft strokes. She gasped, and tried desperately to control his movements but it only made him tease her more. She loved it, her body grew damp against his, her fingers found their way through his hair and she pulled him down to sloppily kiss him, as she gasped against his lips more than kissed.

Out of control, she writhed under him and her begging had him ready to explode. He didn't even need to ask, she was more than ready to come. He teased her clit a few more times until he brought even himself to the very edge, he slid down and thrust inside her, his release intensified by the sound of their skin smacking together, her aching, broken whines she tried to control muffled into his shoulder as she pulsed around him in one wave after another, all perfectly synced with her cries. He was louder than her, coming with a growl or a curse, or both and he didn't care. He couldn't think, couldnt see, couldn't move. All he could do was feel, feel Sansa. Feel the crash and depletion of every defense he'd ever built.

The thought made him weary, he fell over her and heard her heavy breath.

"I'm sorry, I'm crushing you."

She spat out a giggle and he covered her mouth. He started to move off her when her hands held him in place. She shook her head and mumbled against the palm of his hand. He lifted it slowly from her mouth.

"Not yet."

"Hmm..plan on doing this again do you?"

"Yes." She whispered.

"Well, did you bother thinking of-"

"Take me to my bed Jon." She demanded.

He thought he could leave. Thought he could have her once and leave. He didn't know a damn thing.

"I can't sleep here Sansa."

"I didn't say anything about sleeping."


	3. Losing the Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa tries to deal with the sting of rejection..and her snd Jon fail miserably.

 

 

The swimming in her head had worn off, replaced with anger. After a month there wasn't one word, a text, an email, an inquiry through Robb or any other sibling, and was three hours so far out of his way for a visit?

" _I don't want to go back to school, can't we just stay here?"_

" _I don't think your grandfather would be alright with that."_

" _Somewhere else then, let me come to the city..I can work with you."_

" _No."_

" _No? Why not? Is this a secret, like your job? Was this just..tonight?"_

" _It has to be Sansa."_

" _What are you saying?"_

" _I can't start anything Sansa..with anyone. Im sorry, that's just how it is."_

" _So you feel nothing. This was just sex, nothing more."_ She sat up. " _You feel nothing for me but desire and now it's out of your system and onto the next one?"_

" _No. It just..feelings, my feelings-"_ He stuttered. " _I can't do anything about them Sansa, this is all I can give you. I'm sorry."_

" _Is it because of Robb? Father? Tell me why Jon? I deserve an explanation!"_

" _I can't Sansa..I just...can't. I'm so-_ "

" _Sorry, yeah. You're sorry, I got that part."_ Tears welled in her eyes. " _I was obviously wrong about you Jon, and for that..I'M sorry."_

Unable to concentrate on studying, she slammed her laptop shut and picked up her phone. She knew there would be nothing new on it. He left her room that night with his head low and spent the rest of the weekend acting like nothing ever happened. It broke her heart. She wanted more, expected more, and was completely incapable of going back to simple, smiley Sansa waiting for the perfect man to bump into her around the corner. He wasn't perfect. Neither of them were, and she knew now, after Jon, she never would be.

The last thing she wanted to be was needy, but oh, how she needed him. She didn't want to beg, but she'd get on her knees if he were in front of her right now. She didn't want to be weak..but her strength was chipped away every moment he wasn't there. Having tried so hard to chalk it up to a night, a moment, an unforgettable experience, she was losing the battle to reach out.

Enough is enough. I'm texting him. Asshole. You can't start anything, but you did. You _did._

**_I know you think of me. I'm thinking of you Jon._ **

That's it. That's all I'm writing. It's sent. I sent it. Whatever. He won't even respond because he's got this whole evasive, private, secret life that no one knows about and Mr. Busyman is just too busy and important to have anything more than one night of mind blowing sex and that's it. Goodbye and it's been fun. No. No. Unacceptable. I'm not just another one night slut of his. Fuck him. I don't even...why did I text him? I'm an idiot. I'm an idiot. Great. Desperate idiot girl.

She looked at her phone, holding her breath and tried to fight the ridiculous hurt that accompanied an unanswered text. Slamming it down on her bed, she huffed and walked away, putting distance between herself and that text is what she needed to do right now. She left her room and out of the hall to take in some fresh air outside. As she stepped out, she saw Theon stop in front of her, his younger friends by his side. Theon should have graduated years ago with Robb, but instead, he became a regular here. Still dragging it out, unwilling to move on from college life and constantly changing his major.

"Hey Sansa, you doing anything tonight?"

"Not really Theon."

"Come with us, I'm throwing a party tonight."

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "It's the same party every weekend, and you know it's not my thing Theon."

His friends smirked and encouraged pushed him to leave, when he broke through and walked closer.

"Come on San, you've never been, and it looks like you might need the escape. Just come, I promise to be a gentleman." he looked behind him back at his friends and turned around. "It would help to have a friendly face..someone who knows me."

Sansa knew exactly what he meant. She could see the look on his face and felt the same way most of her time here. She was just getting through it, not quite fitting in, no real friends, and not fulfilling her college years the way the majority of her classmates did. Here was Theon, hanging on to glory days and it was wearing thin. Suddenly feeling sympathy for him after years of looking at him like a joke, she nodded her head and mustered a smile.

"Sure Theon, why not."

He grinned and bumped her arm with his elbow. She hooked her arm through his and let him lead her in front of the group as he asked about the family.

 

"How much have you had to drink Sansa?"

She looked at Theon through blurred vision and squinted her eyes to focus, to keep him from wobbling.

"Umm..the Jell-O shots were umm..a lot, a lot of those."

"Jesus Christ." Theon swore shaking his head while taking the cup from her hand.

"Hey!"

"Sansa, I should have never left you alone." He smelled the cup she was holding and threw it in the trash. "This..do you know what this is?"

Sansa shook her head slowly and pointed to the boy who offered her the drink.

"Hey! Thanks a lot dick! You gave her..Jesus fucking Christ, never mind."

It was loud. Too loud for her mind to focus on anything, and good, she didn't want to focus. She was in a drunken haze. She had danced, played pool, played a few games, and allowed herself to laugh and have fun with other students. She realized at some point during the evening that she underestimated a good old fashioned college party. People actually seemed interested in getting to know her.

"Sansa get up, I'm walking you back to your dorm."

"No! I don't want to leave!" She protested.

"We're leaving Sansa. Get up!"

"What?"

He pulled her up and suddenly she was standing. Was she sitting? How did that happen? The room started spinning, a sickening heat suffocating her body. She swallowed thickly and grasped Theon's hand.

"I need some air Theon."

"Yep, I knew it."

Pulling her through the crowd, she kept swallowing until she felt the air hit her face, and quickly bowed her head to the side. She was retching into the bushes at the side of his frat house and he pulled her hair back like a pro. He handed her a napkin or paper towel, like a magician and she wondered, as the tears uncontrollably streamed from her eyes, how often this happened to him. She wiped her mouth quickly and dabbed her eyes. When she opened them, she saw him holding a stick of gum in front of her face, and coughed out laughter.

"Holy shit Theon, how many times-"

"More than I'd like to admit."

She took the gum and set out for the long walk back to her dorm.

"Just here, Sansa, you have to move your feet, I can't carry you there dammit. That's it."

"Thank you so much Theon, I had such a good time!"

"Sure San, just um, let's keep this between us okay? If Robb finds out-"

"Oh whatever with Robb, and you know what Theon whatever with Jon, I mean fuck him."

"San-"

"No! He's an asshole, I don't even know why..but he's an asshole."

"San!"

"What?"

"The uh..asshole. Jon."

"Huh?" She stopped, her arm still tight around Theon's neck, scanning the space in front of them until her eyes adjusted. She squinted again as he finally came into focus.

"Well HELL." She blurted.

"Jon, I was just walking her back. Nothing happened she just had a few Jell-O shots." Theon said sheepishly.

She giggled. "A lot. I had a _lot_ Theon."

Theon winced and started to pull away. When she looked up, Jon was walking towards them.

"I'll take her back Theon."

He sounded so serious, so absolute, absolutely territorial.

The weight of her body was being transferred between the two of them as Sansa found herself engrossed in the man she was undoubtedly in love with.

"Okay, well Sansa, I'll see you um, I'll see you later. See ya Jon."

"He was a gentleman." She slurred looking up at Jon. "Thanks for being a gentleman Theon!" She called after him.

"That's enough."

"Hmmm, no word from you in a month and 'that's enough' is what you have to say to me." She scoffed. 

"Where's your phone Sansa?"

"In my _room_ Jon."

"What a great place to leave it after texting me and disappearing for hours."

Sansa stopped and untangled from his arm. "Oh I'm sorry, did you worry about me after a month with no word?" She felt the warmth of his touch leave her body, replaced with the coldness in his eyes. She tried to control the tears threatening to well in hers.

"Let's go."

As he reached for her, she stubbornly pulled back.

"Sansa, I'll fucking carry you if I have to. Now, _walk._ "

"Fuck you."

Perhaps she purposely egged him on, wanting him to claim her, she wanted to feel his desire again. She wanted his anger. She invited him to follow through his threat. As she watched him hesitate she nearly smirked and started to turn to walk away but felt the weight of her feet being lifted off the ground. He lifted her effortlessly and she didn't fight him, not for a second. Instead she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and cradled her face close to his heated skin. She slipped into oblivion, smelling him, softly tracing her lips along his skin until she felt his earlobe against her lips.

"You have no idea." The words came painfully from her throat. "How much..I've missed you."

His quickened steps bumped her face against his, and she kissed his cheek, hearing and feeling the faintest groan in his throat. She was dreaming, she had to be. His strong arms holding more tightly than she'd ever felt, ever dreamed, and she's unaware of where they are. She's floating away with him, in his arms, being carried into the abyss, the anger gone, the confusion, the regret she tried to feel, the pain of abandonment, it slipped away, as weightless as she seemed to be in his arms.

Just as suddenly as her mind drifted, she noticed the bright light penetrate the softness, replaced by the harsh awakening of cold water pouring over her.

"What the fuck!" She gasped.

"Quiet down." He demanded.

Still clothed, everything from her shoes to her hair was drenched as she tried to catch her breath. She wiped strands from her face and spat out, struggling as he held her down. Reaching for the knob, Jon held her hands firmly in place. She squirmed her legs and feet.

"Jon stop! Stop it! Turn it off!"

She tried to blink out the water that rained over her, seeing him hovering above, his eyes dark with determination, his own body drenched. His wet hair shook in front of his face while he struggled to keep her in the tub, his plain white shirt soaked through, revealing his chest, his rippled abdomen flexing, his arm muscles clenched, and through all of it, she sees his eyes blazing, and she feels the heat pooling between her legs.

She reached up to grasp him by his hair with both hands and pulled him down. She needed his lips on hers, and finally felt them. She knew he could resist, he could pull back, he was stronger, and yet he sunk into her mouth like he had craved her. She felt in in her bones, felt as he kissed her back, and it was all she wanted. Everything, everything, _everything._

"Jon." She breathed against his lips.

"No." He pulled back.

"Jon please." She begged. "Why did you come? Why?"

She felt his body tense and slowly loosen his grip.

"No, please Jon don't."

It was too late. Whatever held him back, kept him from her, had reared its ugly head, and he had disappeared from her sight. She caught a glimpse of hesitation before he left and she wept, letting the cold water fall over the hot tears on her cheeks.

No amount of alcohol could keep the truth hidden that he was holding back. He felt what she felt, she could see it, she could _feel_ it. This was no dream, this was a battle he was fighting, and it was more than a matter of their relation.

Turning the water off, she slowly stripped and left her clothes in the tub. She dried herself and hung the towel up before walking out. The sight of him sitting on her bed, looking worn and defeated, his hands folded in his lap, overwhelmed her. He clearly didn't need drama in his life, and all she wanted to do was love him. Was that too much? No. Jon was built to be loved, and she would be the one. The only one.

She walked to him and stood before him. Running her fingers through his hair, feeling all concern leave her as he pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her waist as he rested his head under her breasts. She stayed standing in his embrace, combing through his wet hair as he started to tremble. He pulled her on top of him as he lay back, rolling her to his side, keeping his arms around her. He needed no more than this. Right now, he needed this, and as her body nestled perfectly against his, she kept her head under his chin and stayed quiet as he held her.

She would ask for nothing, not when she could feel him loving her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why he fights it..


	4. As According to Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Dany came into Jon's life. This chapter contains explicit sexual content, you've been warned.

 

 

"Jon?"

He stopped walking, and looked up to see a pale blonde and two serious men at her side.

"Yes?"

She smiled, her eyes glimmering with amusement.

"It's nice to finally meet you." She didn't reach for his hand to shake it, just stared at him with a smirk on her face.

It annoyed him, like she knew the punchline to a joke she'd not yet told. His stomach knotted as he looked at the two men at her side, cool as ice. Her protectors obviously. She was important enough to have two, very serious guards, and what the hell did she want with him?

"Okay. I'm on my way to a class now, so-"

"Jon." She interrupted. "You were raised by the Starks if I'm not mistaken?"

He swallowed, feeling his blood run cold. No one knew him, no one but his family. He was no one. Nothing. An orphan. A lost soul, left to find his own identity. The answers to questions he had refused to ask his whole life, might have been kept in the form of the petite blonde that stood before him right now.

"What is that to you?"

She chuckled and shook her head.

"They are nothing to me Jon. You, however, you are very important to me."

His breath hitched in his throat and he narrowed his eyes at the stranger in front of him.

"What have you been told of your father?"

He tried to keep from showing his annoyance at the mention of his father. This was territory not even the Starks dare tread. He knew so little and agonized over it. He knew more of his mother, but even that was limited to her childhood. The story of his father was an elusive one. Ned always stopped at the obvious. They met, they fell in love, his father was married, and the family was unsupportive. No one understood. No one knew. It was all left to speculation, save his birth. The life his mother died to bring into the world shortly after the demise of his father. No specifics, no details.

"I know he was killed before I was born."

He said the words quickly, anxiously waiting for her to make her point. She frowned, nodded her head and leaned over to the smaller of the two men at her side. He saw her lips move, whispering a few words, then watched the man back away, the other one slowly following. Once out of earshot, she stepped forward and finally reached out her hand.

"I'm Daenerys. Your father was my brother Jon. I hate to pull you away from your class, but I'd really like you to come with me now. I can explain more, and may be able to answer some questions you have about the other side of your family."

 

                                                                           **************

 

His body jerked awake, and it wasn't free of weight. Her body lay over his arm and the scent of her hair took over his senses. Holding his breath, he stiffened seeing the pink light of dawn peeking through the slit of her curtain.

He had come here unexpectedly, leaving his men, and giving Mormont a vague explanation about a personal matter. He had left his phone behind, unwilling to be tracked and felt it's absence. He could already feel her calling, inquiring on his whereabouts. The change in routine, the sudden distraction he'd tried so hard to keep hidden since that weekend, she would know something changed, and he could not allow her to figure it out. Dany's words echoed in his brain.

"If you join me, you are mine. This family is your priority. You can tell the Stark's, but you'll not get the warmest reception. Your Uncle Ned thinks your father lost his life because of this business, which is why he's never told you about us. There can be no one else, this is for their sake. They would be a liability. A weakness. I can not stress this enough..there can not be one weak link in this chain. I need to trust you with my life, and that means you can not have one. It is the only way my men will accept I've moved you so far up the chain, but you are my blood, and they will respect you."

He questioned everything. Everything he agreed to give up or put secondarily in his life. The family who raised him as one of their own, his brothers, his sister...Sansa. They knew very little about Dany. They all wanted to know about the other side of his family and what he would be doing for her. He would be groomed for the Executive VP for Storm Inc. and as far as they knew, the company provided pharmaceuticals and medical supplies to third world countries. Jon lied to Ned at first, explaining that he would start as the head of security and eventually, move up the ladder with help from the Dany's great uncle. Ned wanted more answers, but Jon had reminded him that knowing about his other family would have been nice to know, and his reaction was to quietly retreat.

That was a lifetime ago. He could barely look his family in the eye while talking about his job. It was all a lie, a cover, and if they knew what he had to do, what he really did..

He cut ties, not hard to do as he never really let himself get close to anyone. His best friend was Robb, and when they went their separate ways, it was natural to sink into their own personal lives. Robb had joined the other side, coming up in the world legitimately, and too close enough for comfort towards his graduate years, enough for Dany to bring up his name more than once. He couldn't, wouldn't do anything to Robb. The Stark family was off limits. Period. It was Jon's only stipulation.

As the most beautiful Stark stirred in his arms, he thought about the other side of things. Even against her warnings, Dany would never come after Sansa herself, but send any one of her soldiers without thinking twice. They would do it, or her enemies would, just to get to her second in command. That's it, that's all, end of story. The second that Sansa is anything more to him than his cousin, is the same second that Jon loses control of everything. She can not matter this much, not enough to abandon your men and drive 3 hours away without telling them where you went. Not enough to stay in her bed overnight. Definitely not enough to contemplate how much longer he can hold her in his arms before breaking her heart all over again.

He will confuse her, infuriate her, ruin her for all men who come after him. The thought of any man holding Sansa in their arms affects him physically. His body stiffens, his stomach rumbling he nearly tightens his grasp around her back, but refrains, hoping she'll follow his direction and roll away. He's so torn in this moment, his heart urging him to hold tightly, his head shouting for him to flee, his arousal a region on its own he cannot rely on at all. Closing his eyes, remaining as still as a statue, he wills Sansa to make it easier for him. He wasn't use to being a coward, but this was uncharted territory, and he was never more terrified.

She hadn't moved away from him at all. He opened his eyes to the blue eyes that haunted his every breath. She stared up at him with a longing he resisted breathing for. Why had he stayed at all? He should leave now, run for the door, anger her so viciously she will never want anything more to do with him for the rest of her life. He'd be better for it. She be better off. He could only bring her pain, and in his position, much much worse.

He looked to the door, flight overpowering the fight to keep ahold of her. Sensing his hesitation, she draped her leg in between both of his, her knee locking around his thigh and her arm tightening around his chest. He strained as he felt her fingertips running through the back of his neck, moving slowly through his hair and her body's slow gyrations against him as she stirred. His body betrayed him, but he exhaled with determination to stop it.

"I have to go Sansa."

Her lips burned the skin of his neck, brushing soft, cautious kisses up to his jawline. The closer she came to his mouth, the more pressure she applied to the back of his head, pulling him to her, urging him with heat radiating from her skin. Every muscle tightened trying to resist, trying to end this, trying to say goodbye without offending her. He gripped her shoulder, trying to pull her away, a singe word pleading from his lips.

"Please."

Even as he whispered it, he couldn't determine exactly what he pleaded for. Did he want her to stop? Gods no. He could devour her right here and now while the world crumbled around them if it meant her soft lips remain on his skin. Painful prickles from the goosebumps on his neck sent shivers down his spine. She heard what she wanted, or nothing at all, and then her other hand dared further. Seemingly paralyzed, he lie still while her hand went down his stomach, pulled up his shirt and smoothed over his muscles. His chest stopped cold with every second she touched his bare skin, but knowing she'd roam further down, his breath refused to cooperate, so he held it in.

She passed his belly button, dragging her nails through the small bristle of hair before rimming the edge of his pants and slowly pulling at his button, the flap threading over the button as she continued to pull down, zipper teeth clicking one by one until he felt her graze the throbbing erection raging under his boxers.

"Don't." He warned before she made another move. His hand, wrapped around her wrist so tight, he felt her bones, and the racing pulse under his fingers. He dared to meet her gaze, her eyes lazy but blazing into him, determined with her fingers still free to snatch his hair in her grip.

"You want me." She breathed while extending her long, slender fingers across his length.

He swallowed. "I wake that way." He lied. "I have to go Sansa."

Before he could pull away, Sansa leaned forward and devoured his mouth and he didn't stop her, quite the opposite. He let all reason and resistance fall away as his hands pulled her close, suddenly nestled in her hair, sinking her tongue through his willing mouth, his entered hers with a groan as she whimpered. Her hand made quick work, shoving past his waistband and wrapping her fingers around his cock, pumping, as he hurriedly thrust into her hand. Still savoring the taste of her mouth, the heat as she stroked him with such soft hands and firm grip, he had to pull away to catch his breath and swore as he exhaled.

He rolled her onto her back. She squeaked approvingly while locking her arms and legs around his neck and back, using all her strength to keep him there, a look of satisfaction danced across her eyes and curled up lips.

"You think this is a game Sansa? I'm not playing with you."

"Yes you are." She teased.

"Stop it." He warned, wanting to punish her for not listening, knowing it would have the opposite effect. He couldn't lose control, even as he thought it, had her pinned down, and hovered over her, he knew that's exactly what happened. If he had control, he would get off her, grab his keys from her desk and leave. Instead, he was reaching between her inviting legs, finding her lips parted, slick to the touch of his fingertips as he parted them and with one swift motion, he slid inside her, filling her to the hilt. She moaned so loud, and his own ache made him grit his teeth, his groan stuck in his throat, he quickly cupped her mouth and started moving.

He moved rapidly first, slamming loudly against her soft thighs still wrapped tightly around him. The hard breaths from her nose, hot over his fingers as she muffled higher moans over and over against his hand, he leaned down by her ear. Slowing his pace and pulling out enough to tease her clit with the head of his cock, he choked a dry grunt before speaking, and took his hand away, resting it on her neck.

"You missed this?"

"Yes, god yes."

"You missed my cock?"

"Yes." She cried.

"This is all it can be Sansa. It should've just been that night."

"No." She whined, holding him by grasping locks of his hair to keep him close to her cheek.

She rolled her hips up, urging him forward with her heels dug into his thighs, and he wouldn't last much longer. Sinking back inside her, his mind battled with this being their last time. She was warm, moving perfectly with him, pulling him closer and closer like she needed every inch of him, she made him feel needed, wanted, more desired than anyone, and he could lose, lose everything. She would be his ruin, the biggest mistake of his life, possibly the end of his life..he could be the end of hers, and he couldn't say a damn thing about it.

Pressure started to build, along with the anger for giving into weakness, of needing to taste forbidden fruit in the cruelest of fate. His hand tightened against her neck, feeling her windpipe between his stretched out thumb and forefinger, he pressed firmly. She gasped softly and a strained 'yes' from her lips as he pumped deeper and faster, feeling her swell around him, getting more wet the tighter he pressed back against her throat.

"Fuck." He hissed into her shoulder.

"Harder Jon."

Her request, straining from her constricted throat, was nothing short of the end for him. He squeezed now, thrusting into her so frantically, her nails dug into his ass. He panted, his face sweating in a web of hair, when he raised his face in time to watch her. Her head thrown far back, her long neck exposed, and his hand around it, he watched her mouth open to strangle out cries as she tightened around him. His grip went slack as he let himself go, all tension aching in his body being released as he came inside her, slamming once more before they convulsed together. Sansa's small tremors beneath him seemed to last much longer and once he released his grip from her neck entirely, she panted heavily and held him close.

He couldn't move, not for a good moment. Her orgasm was so intense, so unforgettably long, and instead of angering or offending her, he turned her on, and now refused to let go. He would stay. Stay long enough to recover. Being held by Sansa wasn't the worst thing in the world.

 

"Where the fuck have you been?" Dany yelled once he walked through the door.

"I had some personal business to take-"

"That's not what I asked!" She was on her feet now, walking around her desk, her lapdog standing still right behind her. "Out! Everyone out!"

The room cleared and Jon didn't take his eyes off her. He knew what he was walking into. She turned around and looked at Mormont.

"Everyone Jorah." Dany demanded.

He nodded and gave Jon a look of warning as he passed. Dany stepped closer to him, close enough to smack him which is what he half expected her to do.

"God damn Jon, you left your phone behind, you take an unregistered-"

"You track all the cars Dany, you don't think I have an unregistered stashed away?"

"But why?"

"It's personal Dany! I didn't want to be traced!"

Dany looked horrified. He knew why she questioned him, this is exactly what he expected, but he'd never give up the information, and there was nothing she could say or do to get it out of him. She folded her arms, realizing she wasn't the only stubborn Targaryen. He was nearly nodding.

"You're not going to tell me, that's pretty clear."

"No."

"Well then I know what it is."

He stared straight.

"You were visiting someone. Someone you have feelings for. Someone who means a lot to you."

"I was just helping a friend Dany."

"Bullshit. You don't think I've noticed your behavior since you came back from your getaway with the family? I'm not a fool Jon. Something is different, and even though you've been warned, you're stubborn enough to move forward. You actually think you're the first one in this business who's going to have it all."

"I have nothing."

She frowned, stepped even closer and cupped his cheek. "You have me Jon."

She wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him, but he looked away. Pushing her arms down he stepped back and shook his head.

"Not like that." He glared at her. "That will never happen again."

She narrowed her eyes at him and swung around with her chin held high. Walking around her desk, she sat ladylike on her chair and turned the screen on in front of her.

"Well, I thought maybe you might have gone to see you're brother."

He froze. "What?"

"Robb. He's just been appointed to the task force. He'll soon be sniffing around our corner."

Jon was floored. His worst fear about family being involved and it was another Stark.

"Fuck."

"I tried to tell you, but I couldn't get ahold of you." She was facing him now, her hands folded tightly over the desk. "I don't think I need to warn you that he is open game if he gets past our lawyers. And if you ever think of flipping-"

"Dany." He warned her.

"Let me say it Jon. If you choose Stark over Targaryen, you are the enemy. The Stark's will be the enemy, and you know what I do to my enemies."

"I am well aware at what you have done to your enemies Dany, firsthand. Are we done?"

She nodded slowly. "Meeting at 7 tonight, don't fucking miss it." She waved him off.

Back in the confines of his own apartment, Jon dug through his closet and opened his safe. Seeing the phone he needed, he unraveled the charger around it and turned it on. It was at 33% so he made the call.

"Hey."

"Jesus Christ, why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't get ahold of you, I tried all night. They told me last night and announced it this morning."

"Fuck!"

"We knew this day was coming Jon."

He sighed. "I know, just the timing."

"Well timing don't give a shit. When can we meet?"

"Monday. The Inn. 11."

"I'll see you there."

"Robb."

"Yeah?"

"I'm.." Who else in this world could he tell this to? He was scared. He knew why. Before, he had nothing to lose. That changed since then. "I'm glad we're going to get this bitch."

"Me too Jon. See you later."

Jon hung up and turned the phone off. His heart was beating fast as he thought of everything he'd endured up to this point.

Falling in love with Sansa Stark was never part of the plan.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have laughed evilly to myself the moment I wrote Jon's call to Robb lol


	5. Run, But You Can't Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon meets with Robb. Facing his biggest fear, the truth finally comes out.

 

She purred like a kitten next to him, scratching lightly through the hair on his chest and sliding her thigh over his own. He couldn't believe she was ready for another go. He had barely just stopped panting, his muscles still feeling like gelatin, he squeezed her shoulder and groaned, rolling away. He heard her huff in disappointment and turned back to scoff at her.

"Get back here." She demanded, reaching out.

"I can't Marge, I've got to go. Do you plan on staying?"

Robb hoped she wouldn't. This meeting was crucial, but he'd been working Marge for months, and she was insistent on coming home with him after dinner. She really didn't leave him a choice, palming his crotch under the table until he was so hard, he bit the knuckles of his fist while waiting for the tab. He rushed her out and brought her back to his apartment, where she turned around to face the wall, begging him to fuck her.

He looked at the clock and impatiently back at her. Grateful once she made a move to get up, he watched as she took his sheet, still wrapped around her, to his bathroom. He walked to his dresser and pulled on a pair of jeans before she walked out fully dressed, smirking at him.

"Must not be a formal meeting." She mused. "Don't forget about this Saturday. Daddy wants to talk more business."

"I won't." He said, pulling a shirt over his head. "Should I pick you up?"

"No, I'll pick you up." She looked around and sighed. "I didn't wear underwear did I?"

"No, you didn't." He grinned.

"Fine. Well thank you for dinner." She walked closer and kissed him tenderly on the cheek, then biting his earlobe she cooed. "And dessert, mmm you're delicious."

"So are you."

She whipped around and walked out of his room. He stared after her until he heard her shut his front door, and then he moved. The Inn was an hour away, he needed to leave now. Silently, he cursed himself for going the second time with Marge, but she wasn't a one and done lover. He went through his closet and opened his lock box, took the phone out of it and turned it on. The phone came to life and a single message popped onto the screen: **_OMW_**

Fuck. He needed to go. Slipping his shoes on, he pocketed the phone, and ran out the door.

 

"Robb, fuck." Jon swore under his breath.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. Marge-"

"I don't have a lot of time Robb, she's on my ass."

Robb looked around the restaurant then out the window. "We're you followed?"

"I wouldn't be here if I was, I just need to get back soon..all this disappearing." Jon stopped short.

"What do you mean? You disappeared? Is that why she's on you? What did you do Jon?"

"Nothing. J-just working on all this." He said looking down.

He was fidgeting. Robb never knew him to fidget, but if he didn't know any better, he'd swear that Jon was nervous about something more than this, and this was a matter of life and death. What could shake Jon more than that?

"So where are you on Marge..Mace?" He asked, changing the subject.

"He wants to talk again this weekend, but it's a formal affair."

"The benefit?" Jon raised a brow.

"Yes, is she going?"

"Yes Robb, she's one of their biggest contributors, and most of her partners will be there."

"Well I can't get inside without associating with the people in the same circles Jon, don't worry, I'll be with Marge."

"She's not stupid, she'll watch him like a fucking hawk once she sees you're dating his daughter."

"Fuck." Robb growled. "Who are you using?"

Jon sighed tiredly and rubbed his forehead. "I've been getting in good with Tyrion, but he's a drinker. I've tried to keep up but his tolerance is..it's way higher than mine."

"Have you talked to him? Been to his place? Has he ever gotten on the computer while you're around."

"No, not at home on his personal. He's more interested in playing ridiculous games and high class whores. Then he comes into work like he never consumed his weight in alcohol."

"You need to come up with a way to get him to open up that account on his computer Jon, we need his information."

"I know, I'll figure it out." He shook his head. "It's a little harder than fucking your way into getting it."

Robb smiled at that. He was right, he was definitely having an easier time with his "in" than Jon.

"What about Miss-Miss um."

"Missandei. Her personal assistant and trusted, loyal friend? I've tried, but after that night-" Jon didn't finish, and Robb understood why. "Not her, definitely not Mormont, that fucker would sooner die than betray her."

"God damnit Jon, you are her VP, you should have all the information needed to take her down! Why is this turning out to be so difficult?"

"I told you why. I know what I know but have no record of it. Any of it. I'm not the business part of this. I'm the fucking name. I take care of her problems, and she keeps me at bay when it comes to the underneath. I gave you a list of every client I remember and where we've met them, but I can't tell you their legitimate business, or track the money, that's what you're suppose to do."

"What do you do Jon?"

He leaned closer and folded his hands together. When he spoke, he spoke softly. "I track and study them. I have them followed, find their routine, break into their homes, their whore's apartments. I find out what they care most about in this world, the thing they are afraid of losing the most, and I tell her, and she uses it. Go against her, and she crushes it to dust while they watch. I'm the ghost that haunts her enemies Robb. This is what she wants me to be. She knows I'm capable of the business part, but she wants me for this instead."

"She wants you for more than that. You'd have the biggest advantage if you gained her trust."

Jon shook his head. "I'm not fucking her just so she'll trust me, and you don't understand Robb, it would have to be more. I'd have to come off as though I was in love..and I am not capable of that."

"Why not, you can't pull off being in love? Haven't you ever been in love?"

Robb watched Jon's jaw twitch and his nostrils actually flare. "No." He said through his teeth, his lips hardly moving. "Not. With. Her."

"Fine. She's a beautiful woman Jon, and I can't imagine the sex was that terrible." He shrugged and noticed Jons jaw still tight. "I'm just saying."

Jon's eyes darkened as he stared back at him. "You remember the night I told you about everything? I came to you after that happened and told you everything." He swallowed. "Everything. You are the only one who knows Robb, the only one who saw me break down and come clean about all this. She is a terrible person. This..company is the reason I have no Father. She fucking killed her own brother, both of them. But Robb-" Jon squeezed his eyes shut as if in pain. "Ygritte."

Robb nodded slowly. He understood. This was why they sat in a diner an hour outside of town and conspired taking down Daenerys Targaryen. Robb was reminded that Jon knew first hand what being owned was like. He thought of their own family at risk if they failed, but as long as Dany had her claws in Jon, they would always be at risk.

"Cersei is a partner?" He changed direction.

"A private one, yes. Has been ever since Dany helped get rid of Robert. She took over the company and opened a private company oversees. Dany uses it for transport."

"Who heads it?"

"The Martells." Jon answered quickly. He widened his eyes and Robb caught on. "Dany put them in charge, even though they hate Cersei, they agreed to it. Dany arranged the marriage of their son and heir to her daughter."

"They still do that?"

Jon scoffed. "You have no idea how much. It's a union Robb. Not in a marital sense, a corporate one. It's business, it keeps the money flowing and blood from spilling..well that's the idea anyway."

"What would Dany ever gain by marrying you?" He asked out of the blue.

"She'd gain an heir." Jon answered flatly.

"Alright you should get back. I'll work on Mace, look into the Martell's and see if we can move through Cersei." He sighed. "She's another monster that one."

"I know..I'm the monster who _helped_."

"Jesus Jon." Robb realized. "You killed Robert?"

"Yes."

He answered so coldly, it sent shivers up his spine.

"He was my first big hit."

There it was again.

"Jon, tell me you have a plan B. Not just for yourself..for us."

Jon narrowed his eyes. "Our family will be fine. Whether this works or not, our family will be okay. I have a plan B Robb, but until I've exhausted every possibility, they stay put. Everything is normal. Follow the same routines."

"That's hard when so much is changing. My new position, my girlfriend-"

"Really?"

"Well, to the rest of the world, yes. Arya wants to start school here in the city."

"No I talked to her about that and convinced her to start in Braavos. I'm footing the bill. She'll have her own place and a more reliable car."

"Well, then Sansa graduates soon. She's planning to nose around some designers here."

"Who?" Jon asked insistently.

"She mentioned interning at Melisandre's. She was meeting her after lunch Saturday."

"She was in town? You had lunch with her?" Jon raised his voice.

"Shh! Yes, we had lunch. She just came for the afternoon."

"Did she tell you she got the job?"

"Not yet, why?"

"Robb." Jon started. "Do you really want your sister in that city while we are working on bringing down a tyrant? Do you want to chance her being that close to us, while we sneak around under the noses of people who would kill us if they knew?"

"She'll have her own job, her own place, and her own life Jon. We'll likely never even see her, you know how she is, and if you think I can actually do anything to stop Sansa once her mind is set, then you must not know the same Sansa Stark that I do."

"Oh I do." He sighed heavily.

Robb observed his demeanor change in front of his eyes. His frown lines were more pronounced, worry etched into his forehead.

"What is it?" He asked. He knew there was something Jon was holding back. He refused to meet his eyes, looking down instead, shaking his head. "Hey, you could try talking to her yourself, but it's kind of a given. If you major in design, you go to where the work is, which is the city. I thought you knew this would be her first stop."

"I guess I did, it's just.." He suddenly looked sad. "The timing."

"She'll be fine Jon, like you said. You won't let anything happen to her right?"

"Never."

On his drive back, he thought of everything that needed to be done. Him and Jon would need to meet more often as they move forward. Now that he was on Dany's radar, he'd be more scrutinized. Jon's final warning made everything more real.

"They are watching you. They'll keep tabs on wherever you go, who you meet, who you're talking to, everything. Stick to the books and I'll find out who in the department you can actually trust, until then don't trust anyone with anything. And the girlfriend? You make sure it's believable Robb. You might not actually be in love but you need to pull it off like it is. They need to believe it's more about love than you getting close to Mace's daughter."

Robb knew it wasn't a game, yet the thought of starting something with Margaery never went past the using part. He didn't think at all, just lured by the appeal, he treated it like a game until now. Why wouldn't he? Everything came so easily to him all his life, that a challenge actually spurred him on, and Marge was a challenge. Now, he had to dive deeper, and actually involve feelings.

He understood Jon. He hadn't even been with Ygritte long enough to fall in love with her, just long enough for it to be a possibility. Once Dany caught wind of it, she eliminated any and all possibility for a serious relationship before it became serious. Now he was doing the same with Margaery, and if she was killed because of him, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. So Jon didn't love. He distanced himself from the family and kept everyone he cared for at arms length. Except..he sensed fear. Jon wasn't afraid of anything, but tonight Robb saw it all over his face. He wouldnt tell him, and he told Robb everything.

"Holy shit." Robb said out loud. "He's in love."

 

Jon circled the garage twice, making sure he wasn't being followed and finally parked his car. He hailed a cab three blocks away and scanned his building for her men. He noticed Daario's car on the side street and told the driver to go another few blocks before dropping him off. Jon walked around to come up from behind Daario's car, and banged on the roof. He hardly stirred and quickly got out. His sly grin irked him but he held out his arm anyway.

"Hey man." Daario greeted casually as they both grasped forearms.

Jon let go and eyed him when he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and Jon didn't show his relief as he took one, letting Daario light it. He took a deep drag, not realizing how much he needed it.

"So it's you huh?" He said as he exhaled the smoke from his lungs.

"Mhmm." Daario shrugged. "You disappeared. She doesn't like that you have an unregistered car, and with your brother or cousin-"

"Yeah I know." He interrupted. "So, see anything interesting?"

Daario squinted as he took a drag. "Not really, you lead quite the boring life Jon."

Jon laughed. Daario didn't know he wasn't home for the past few hours.

"I did however see a very beautiful redhead walking into your building. She must be a new tenant because she hasn't left, and looked too classy to be an hourly whore. Legs for days." He smirked.

Jons mind raced faster than his heart as he swallowed his nervousness. The tightening in his chest mixed with the constricting of his throat, was hard to mask as he took another drag and flicked his cigarette behind his car.

"Alright, carry on, I'm going back inside." Careful not to give himself away with a shaky voice, he started to walk across the street.

"By the way, how did you sneak up on me like that?"

Jon merely looked over his shoulder while he walked on. "I have my ways."

"If you see that beauty, tell her hello for me." Daario chuckled. "Don't you have a thing for redheads?"

Jon stopped in his tracks, tightened his fists, his teeth grinding. He could take him out right now, but Daario wasn't important enough to throw away everything for. He took a deep breath and continued walking.

His fingers trembled until he got off the elevator. When he saw her sitting by his door, his heart dropped. Stepping closer, he saw she had nodded off, her oversized purse hooked around her elbow. Without thinking his outrage overflowed as he leaned down to yank her up. He suddenly stared at a sea of blue, her confusion nearly piercing his armor as he shook her, pushing her body against the door.

"Jon!"

"Shhhh!" His hand cupped over her mouth.

He unlocked his door and shoved her through, slamming it behind them. Her hands fought his grip while he locked the door. He hissed in pain as she sunk her teeth into the flesh of his middle finger and quickly pulled away.

"Fuck!"

"What are you doing?" She yelled.

"Lower your voice." He shot her a warning glance. "What are you doing here? How did you know I lived here?"

"Jesus Jon." She breathed heavily. "Arya had your address for school, I..I just asked. I wanted to tell you the good news, I didn't think you'd slam me against the wall for visiting!" She got louder with each word and he winced.

"I'm sorry." He growled.

"Yeah, you look really sorry." She hissed. "I'm leaving."

Jon stood before her. "No."

"Fuck you Jon! I'm so stupid, this is pointless. Expecting anything from you is pointless." She stepped to the right and his body went with her. Her attempt as she stepped to the left was once again, met with resistance. She reached out, pushing him by his shoulders. Her breathing quickened, becoming short bursts of frustrated, strangled whining. "You were angry instead of happy to see me!"

Her pushes became slaps and Jon let her hit him until he couldn't stand it anymore. He caught her arms and used his strength to bring them down. He remembers seeing her sob, her eyes clamped shut as she accepted defeat. He was wearing her down, and he could easily strike the final blow right now, while she was down. She cried, trying so to convince herself he wasn't worth one tear.

Do it Jon. Say it. Lie.

"I'll go." She whispered. "Let me go and I'll go Jon."

She opened her eyes and Jon felt a stab in the heart while they glistened.

"Damn it Sansa." He choked.

His lips were on hers, and together, their tongues tasted each other's mouths, while her hands, full of his hair pulled him close. He was desperate for more. His arm scooped the back of her knee and lifted easily, her breath catching in his mouth. Her arms locked behind his neck, her mouth still glued to his, she held tightly, like she would not let go. He didn't want her to and couldn't come to terms with letting her go. Not now.

He used his foot to close his bedroom door behind him and lay her down on his bed. He stood over her, taking her in. She wore a long dress with a jean jacket. He pulled at the sleeve of her jacket and peeled it off both limbs as he explored her body with his hands and teeth. She gasped whenever his teeth nipped, especially around her stomach, when his hands discovered the thigh high slit of her dress. He folded it over, pushing it over the peach panties she wore. She watched him, writhing for him to touch her, she lifted her knees and let them fall open, inviting him in.

His left hand held the inside of her thigh as he used his right to pull her panties to the side. Licking straight into her, her whole body reacted with a shudder. He wanted nothing more than to make her come as many times as he could. His thrusts were relentless, bringing her to the point of madness, if her pulling his hair was any indication. If it wasn't, the uncontrollable movement of her legs and heavier breathing certainly were. He licked and purposely stopped to lap just below her clit, wanting her so close to the fucking edge, while she yanked hair from his head.

"Stop it Sansa." He warned. "I'll make you wait an hour if you pull any harder."

"Jon." She pleaded.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! It drove him insane listening to her beg. His cock swollen, throbbing with ache, he lunged forward, licking around her ass before sliding inside it.

"Yes! God Jon, yes! Ahhh!"

Greedily licking up, he sucked her clit softly and slid two fingers inside, pumping against her walls and curling the tips as he went deep. Both her arms extended out, clawing and fisting the sheets, shorter gasps through her strained throat, Jon rounded his tongue, circling once and lapping up and down. Sansa's body seized, a final cry escaping her lips as she threw her head back and moaned as her body shook around him. She tightened around his fingers again, and again as he pulled them out, devouring all he could. He licked his lips, puckering them once against her swollen nub.

He removed her dress, pulling it over her head and she sat up to do the same to him, kissing his chest and his stomach before pulling down his pants. She licked her lips, her eyes focused on his cock the moment it bounced free of his pants. He so much desired her mouth on him, but the thought of losing this beautiful woman seared through his head. He slumped on the back of his calves and lifted her head from under her chin.

"Look at me." He asked. His hands raised her from below her shoulders until she was eye to eye. Leaning forward, his forehead touched hers and he held her tight. She held him back, like she wouldn't let go. She wouldn't let go. "I need to tell you something Sansa.

She stilled in his arms.

Would it be too much for her to take? Why was he telling her?

"God." He breathed. "I don't..I don't know if I can do this."

She pulled at him until he landed on her chest. She kept him in her arms and combed through his hair with her fingers. "Just say it Jon." She urged, laying him down and resting over his chest. 

Taking a deep breath, he spoke without looking up once. She held him in silence, as he listened to her heartbeat quicken during his confession. There were times Jon closed his eyes and just said the words and he could feel her hold her breath. After an eternity, he ended with meeting Robb, and waited for her to release him and walk out. Every second she was silent was agony. He could practically hear the seconds ticking until she finally took a breath.

"W..why are you afraid?"

"Oh Sansa, you don't know?" He choked, pleading with his eyes.

"I need to hear you say it." She said with shaky confidence.

Sighing heavily, he accepted defeat. "I'm afraid..because I am in love with you Sansa."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gone, this fic is not forgotten, just been too busy IRL. I've already started writing the next chapter and hope to update before the weekend. Thanks for sticking with me, especially through the switch!


	6. His Lady in Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party, Sansa's debut, and Jon's problem with Dany revealed.

 

 

Dany finally left him alone to mingle and he immediately searched the room. Trying to keep from looking too frantic, he walks straight ahead, swipes a glass of champagne from a tray mid-air, and steadily steers forward. The group he would acknowledge, but try to avoid the most tonight, was ahead to the left, and the person he felt safest in close proximity to, was to the right. Robb made direct eye contact with him and smiled wide. There was nothing showcase about it, this was Robb, why wouldn't he be genuinely happy to see him? Veering to the right, he walked around a small group before taking Robb's extended hand already out. He pulled him in for the bro-hug and Jon groaned.

"Little too frat boy for me bro." He mocked.

"You need to be hugged more often." Robb grinned as he pulled back.

"Where's Marg?" Jon asked, eyes still searching.

"She's dressing her pretty brother. One of her friends is vying for that spot for Mel-oh yeah, fuck I forgot to tell you all that!" 

Jon frowned in confusion, but it was an act. He already knew what Robb was about to tell him. He shoved one hand down his pocket and nodded to the bartender behind Robb. 

"Remember I told you about Mel's? Well Sansa-"

Jon blankly stared at Robb and thought of his sister telling him the exact same thing, except they were in his bed, and his eyes were unable to look anyplace but her lips as she talked. He saw the bartender set his drink on the counter and reached beside Robb's arm to grab it, took a generous gulp and nodded like he was listening.

"-so I think four girls besides Sansa, are all going after the internship and the one who's design gets the highest bid, gets the spot. They can model it themselves-"

"Or Mel provides one of ours?"

"Loras is one of yours? Like.. _yours?"_

"We own Asshai. We own Mel, why do you think it's her designs were auctioning tonight?" He replied under his breath. "Loras has been modeling for her for _years.._ Jesus Robb, you're fucking his sister and you didn't know this?"

"Calm down, it's a lot of fucking people to remember Jon. I may not know much about Margaery's brother, but I happen to have a not so thin dossier on her _companion."_ Robb spoke so low Jon could barely hear him, when Robb's eyes flicker over his shoulder, he turns to see Melisandre, and Stannis Baratheon behind him and then...

The red catches his eye instantly. It didn't matter that she walked down first, the focus of the entire room was on the impeccably, stunning beauty and nothing beyond.

_Red._

_Everything was Red._

Her lips. Her hair, wildly curled and full like flickering flames. Her dress, hugging every inch of her long, sleek torso, the curve of her hips. Her shoes. Her earrings. Her nails and even her toes. 

He forgot to breathe as a plethora of emotion suffocated him. Jealousy stood out the most. He had never seen Sansa like _this.._ and neither did anyone else. This wasn't for him to enjoy in private, this was more like a debut, and she was in a mass of predators with half her cleavage exposed. Anger seeped in, his eyes flitting to man after man who ogled her like she was fresh meat in a butcher display. Noticing all their heads turned, their necks extending to get a closer look, twisted like a blade in his stomach. 

Looking back at her as she neared, he felt the pang of desire override everything else. He wanted to pounce on her. He wanted to push through this annoying god damn crowd, and claim her lips with his own, show them _all_ she was _his_ and take her to the nearest, darkest corner, and lift up the bottom of that dress until he was sunken into the warmth of her. 

"Look at this. The Stark's have certainly made their appearance tonight." 

Jon nearly growled at Tyrion's remark, looking down between he and Robb to see him as captivated as the rest of them. 

"If I were you Stark, I'd make sure to join her side, and _soon._ This is not the crowd you want your little sister to mingle in _alone."_

"My sister can handle herself Tyrion." Robb assured him. 

"Oh my, is she that strong? I had no idea." Tyrion replied with a smirk.

"More than you know." Jon added through gritted teeth. 

He finally tore his eyes away from Sansa as he felt both men stare at him. Looking between them both, he glanced at Sansa once more then turned back to them.

"This, Tyrion, is my-"

"No need for introductions Jon, it's nice to finally meet you Mr Stark-"

"Robb." Robb insisted.

"Robb..yes, we've heard a lot about you." 

"More so as of late." Varys came from nowhere to add.

"Yes, I'm sure you are all aware of my _promotion_ by now. I expect to get to know each of you a little better in the near future, but tonight I'm just a mere plus one." Robb smiled.

"That's right, Mace's daughter. How did you come to meet Margaery Robb?" Tyrion asked.

"We've run in the same circles since I came here, shortly after graduating."

Jon watched as Tyrion and Varys exchanged amused glances and straightened up while looking over Jon's shoulder. He felt her hand graze his hip as she came to stand by his side. Remembering to breathe, he watched them fawn over her as Robb introduced them. Robb smiled and held out his hand as Sansa took it and stepped forward to accept a prideful kiss on the cheek. Robb was smiling ear to ear and looked to Jon.

"Jon isn't she..the dress..everything." He beamed.

"Sansa." He breathed. "You're a _vision,_ I'm sure Mel's open spot is yours." He finished softly.

"Thank you Jon." She smiled sweetly and looked quickly between the other men. "I tried it on during the entire process and thought I was certain to rip it, as tight as I made it." She laughed.

Jon grit his teeth. What was she doing? Jon warned her not to be so flirtatious, and most of that was out the window once she walked down in her dress. He should have insisted on seeing it first. No, dammit, it was her design, it had nothing to do with him, this was her career. She worked on this for years and this was her opportunity to shine and he was acting like an extremely jealous boyfriend. 

 _Yes, jealous..and_ _cautious._

Jon didn't expect her to suggest being used in the takedown of Daenerys. He expected her to weep and flee, after all, his confessions weren't for the faint of heart. A new family history running a highly illegal and immoral business where beat downs and murder were common, marriages were still arranged to strengthen their empire, and almost everyone was _alone._

Learning that lesson the hard way, it was the hardest part to reveal to Sansa. He swallowed hard and without looking up once, told her of his lowest point..how he had come to spend time with Dany. Keeping it as brief as he could, he explained it quickly, hoping she'd have no questions, or if she did, they'd be about anything but Daenerys. 

_"Tell me how it happened."_

_"Sansa, please."_

_"I need to know Jon, so tell me. Did you initiate it?"_

_"Maybe I did." He answered beaten._

_"How?"_

_"It was Robert. I was talking with someone from our transport crew, when he made a remark about Robert having my father killed. When I took that to Dany, she already knew..like she saved him for me. I spent a month preparing for it and after I did, I felt nothing. I felt no relief, no remorse, nothing. I walked around for a few hours, I texted her that it was done. She told me to come talk to her. I did."_

_"And she consoled you? Comforted you..and fucked you."_

_He winced. "Yes."_

_"And how did it come to this Jon? You grew tired of her and met Ygritte? Dany finds out you've fallen in love with another woman-"_

_"I was never in love with Daenerys." He snapped. "And it's more than Ygritte, she-" He couldn't bring himself to say it. God knows how it would sound if he said it aloud, so he shut his mouth._

_"What? She what?" Sansa prodded. "What could she have done that was worse than having someone you fell for killed? Tell me Jon!"_

_"Alright, you want to know? She didn't want that to be just the one night, so she gave me another target and told me she'd be waiting when I was done. I went there, I put two bullets in him and this time I didn't wait, I went straight to her." He watched as Sansa started to cower. "I thought I had lost my mind when I went back because I regretted the first time and left before she woke, but then why? Why did I not even ponder going straight to her? I came in and she pushed me onto her bed, took me into her mouth and right before I could..she sat up and used restraints to tie me to her bed. My wrists and ankles..and not scarves or neckties, real restraints. She got on top of me without putting a condom on me and started fucking me, when I heard her saying she wanted my seed in her, wanted a true heir, she waited for this..I couldn't stop her, fuck, I tried..I tried." He choked._

_Sansa closed the distance between them and held him tight. "I'm so sorry my love, oh my god Jon." She said nothing more than that. Her hand caressed his back, she was comforting in a way he had never known, and he felt as though he was not worthy of it._

_"She never-"_

_"No..not for lack of trying."_

_"How many times?"_

_"More than one. Please Sansa I can't.."_

_"Shhh okay..okay Jon. I'm here, I want to help you."_

_He groaned. "No that's not-"_

_She pushed him back and grasped his face with both hands. "You are mine and no one else's Jon and there's no way you can talk me out of it. I am helping you take this bitch down. If I have to go through Robb to do it, I will, but I'd be much more useful if you caught me up on everything you know." She started to skim soft kisses from his lips to his jawline and down his neck. "I'm not going anywhere, and I will never leave you..let me help you." She insisted._

He stood there watching one man after another join their group and introduce themselves. They kissed her hand and laughed at everything she said and little by little Jon had realized that she was so easy to fall in love with. He was scanning every tiny detail from the tendrils that curled around her ears to the laugh line around the curve of her smile. He was remembering his hands covering every inch of her and laying her back on his bed. Those red toes slid down the backs of his thighs and curled into his flesh as he made her cry out his name beneath him. 

_Fuck that was four days ago. I need her NOW._

Sensing his frustration, Sansa stole a quick glance and winked before Mel approached her. "Sansa dear, your dress is _stunning_." 

"Thank you, I hope it's  _enough."_ She smiled broadly.

"So tell us Sansa, are we to bid on the dress itself or the design?" Tyrion asked.

"The dress itself." Mel answered for her. "Once the winning designer is revealed, the design becomes property of Asshai's."

"That's right Lord Tyrion, and just the _dress,_ not the girl _in it."_ Sansa grinned.

The entire group erupted in laughter around Jon who mustered a tight-lipped smile through gritted teeth. Margaery, after spending a large portion of time with her brother and disappointed designer friend, finally made her way back to Robb's side and vied for attention. Jon took a deep breath watching his love mingling amongst the wolves.

Jon felt her before he knew she was standing by his side. "So that's her, the mysterious Lady Stark." Dany whispered. 

"She's not a mystery." Jon defended. 

"Ohh I think she is. I had no idea she was so beautiful Jon..and _talented."_ She purred as she stared at Sansa's dress. 

"Are you bidding on it?" Jon asked.

"Mmm, I think not. It's a full length dress and she's much taller than I am..and my bosom would rip the bodice." 

Jon scoffed a laugh that made heads turn. Tyrion's eyes widened as he waved his arms up, still holding a full glass of wine in his hand. Sansa took a step back to avoid a spill and nervously smiled at Jon. 

"Here she is! Daenerys, allow me to introduce you to the lovely Miss Sansa Stark!"

Dany hummed and stepped forward to take her hand. "Lovely to meet you Sansa." 

"And you Miss Targ-"

"Call me Dany, I insist." 

Jon's stomach tightened and twisted at the sight of her proximity to Sansa and Robb. He nearly growled when she brushed Sansa to the side to meet Robb. Robb kept his cool, taking her hand slowly and bringing it up to his lips. 

"Finally we meet." 

Margaery's body language said everything and Jon sighed. He needed to walk away before it became obvious. Exchanging glances with Sansa, he looked past her to the modern display in the back and excused himself. Walking through the crowd, he approached the bid table and soon came upon a photo of her dress. Three people had bid so far and they were all generous. Putting the bidding contract down, he turned and ran into someone he didn't expect to see.

"Mance?" 

"Hello Jon, it's been a while." He smiled crookedly.

"It has." He shook his hand. "I've never seen you at one of these, you branching out?" 

"I wouldn't say that. Stannis made a proposal, using his designer I suspect, trying to steer us from his former sister in law I suspect."

Jon nodded slowly. "That's going to be a problem for Dany." 

"It will, but do you really have a problem with that Jon?" Mance asked raising a brow.

He stayed quiet and still.

Mance leaned in. "It might benefit you to talk to us as well."

"You already know the consequences of that Mance, you're not the money, you're the-"

"We're the damn transport Jon. Everything they ship goes through us."

"It doesn't matter, on the books it's legit, anyone who pries into the merchandise does so illegally and you know what happens if she finds out Mance."

"As well as you." He shot back. "And is _she_ why you're doing it?"

He knew he couldn't avoid being asked. "She's part of it-how the fuck do you know about this?"

Mance's laugh came from his belly. "Ahh let's see, you fell for an asset, one of ours who you were using to _pry into the merchandise,_ your  _brother_ over there has just been bumped up to the task force to take her down, and everything I see in your body language tells me that you abhor the woman."

"That's _enough."_ Jon met his stare. "I'll visit you soon, same place as the time you told me about Robert..you still go there?"

"Almost every night." Mance grinned. 

Jon saw Sansa break away from the group and walk to the back. "I have to go, see you later."

He didn't wait for a reaction from Mance before stepping in her direction. Coming from the other side, he heard her ask the usher where the powder room was and changed direction, walking to the left. Entering the restroom, he sighed in relief that it was private. She walked in and gasped as he pulled her into him, shutting and locking the door behind her. 

"My lips... _Jon..stop, oh god."_ She panted heavily. "My lipstick Jon _anh! Oh god, what are you-"_

Her lipstick would smudge over both their faces and possibly his collar, so he kissed her everywhere but. His hands cupped both breasts as he listened to her protests become desperate moans. He shouted at himself for tying his hair in a tight bun when her hands reached for his head as he went down. Leaning back against the counter, he lifted her dress, pushing her legs apart between the soft flesh of her inner thighs and licked up until he was staring at her exposed, slick cunt. 

"Well, the value of this dress just went up." He said before licking a deep straight line through her slit.

"Oh _god."_ She gasped.

He flicked his tongue slowly and teasingly across her clit, rolling his face hungrily up and down, tasting every drop before he lapped up for more. She no longer cared about the neatness of his hair as he felt her pulling at the sides, unraveling what he had spent a fair amount of time twisting up. Pulling him deeper, she cried a sea of "yes's" before he thrust deep into her, his chin bumping between her thigh. 

"Oh fuck..don't stop. _Don't stop Jon."_ She was begging in that high tone that drove him insane. 

He pulled his face away and stood, freeing himself from the painful confines of his pants, as her pouty lips nearly changed his mind about kissing. "Turn around." He demanded.

Lifting the back of her dress, she stretched both arms out and held onto the edge of the counter. Lifting her bottom as he pushed from behind, he hissed through his teeth while sinking into her.

" _Fuck, oh fuck."_ Jon looked up to see the ached expression in the mirror. "Look up Sansa." 

She did. She met his eyes in the reflection as his thrusts deepened while holding tightly around her waist. 

"You'll be the death of me Sansa..I..can't.." He choked between thrusts. "You did this on purpose didn't you?"

"Maybe I _did."_ She teased. " _Ahh ah!_ She wants this dress, I made it impossible not to. She can have it with...you..and me.. _ungh..on it. Oh god Jon..touch me, I'm-"_

Through her trembling thighs, he reached for her clit, making soft long strokes as her breathing came out more desperately. They managed to watch each other in the mirror as long as they could until Jon felt the release take over his body. The last thing he saw before his eyes squeezed shut was Sansa's mouth open in a strangled cry, her forehead wrinkled as the orgasm erupted through her body. Feeling her walls pulsing around him, he slammed once more and came inside her with a deep growl. 

" _Jon."_ She breathed. 

"Sansa.. _how-"_

 _"_ We must hurry Jon, we can't get caught."

He groaned in protest and slowly pulled out of her as she quickly reached for a tissue. 

" _No."_ He stopped her. 

Smiling, she turned in his arms and kissed his lips softly. Wiping his mouth with her thumb, she nodded.

"Gravity will eventually take effect my love." She warned. "I am _yours._ " She leaned forward until he felt her forehead on his. 

He nodded, keeping his eyes closed as she held him close. 

 

He waited to walk out and headed back to the direction of the bar. Robb and Marg were talking with Mace and Olenna and Tyrion and Varys. Coming from behind Varys, he stood next to him and ordered a drink. He felt his shoulder brush his elbow as Varys turned his direction. 

"Busy making an offer?" 

Jon ignored him and reached out to grab his drink. Gulping it down, he turned to meet Varys and his questionable stare.

"I made several offers Varys, all for a good cause right?" He said setting his glass down and shoving it forward. 

"Let me guess, the loud striped suit Loras was sporting tonight?" Jon clenched his jaw. "Oh no, that's not your taste. Maybe something more of the _red persuasion."_

Jon immediately glared at Varys from the side. " _Careful_ Varys." 

"I _breathe_ careful Jon..make sure to do the _same."_

It was on the tip of his tongue to respond, but he closed his mouth. It was pointless to argue with Varys. Their focus on each other was interrupted by the break of conversation from all around them. 

"Ahh, I best make my bid with the others." Varys said before joining Tyrion as they walked away. 

"Where _were_ you?" Robb hissed. 

"Taking care of business..is that what _you_ were doing?" He shot back. 

"My nose has been so far up the Tyrell's ass, I may be out of ten grand by night's end." 

Jon smiled. "Up _every_ Tyrell's ass?" Jon's eyes motioned to Loras. 

Robb shoved him. "I bid on that fucking ridiculous suit, I swear if that's the winner, you're reimbursing me." 

"Aww, cream is your color." Jon joked.

"Fuck you." Robb downed the contents of his glass. "Sansa has to win, that dress is better than all the others." 

Jon nodded. "Let's hope she does." 

"Tell me quick, do I need to check anyone else?"

"Stannis. He's looking into taking Rayder's company from Cersei. Also check up on Mel. She's an unknown but if she's with Stannis, she may be his front."

"Well fuck, what about San?"

"I'll handle Sansa if it comes to that." 

Robb, taken aback, looked back at him. "You'll _handle_ Sansa?" 

_Fuck._

His jaw twitched as he clenched it tight. Robb opened his mouth to say something but Danaerys came into view and Jon actually sighed in relief. 

"Will you be so kind as to join me in announcing the winner of the auction?" She held her hand out to Jon.

He caught Robb's reality check, smiling crookedly as Jon took her hand. 

"Did you bid?"

"Nevermind that, come with me." 

Leading him past the crowd to the veranda off the side, Dany's quick steps worried him. Once outside, she spun around, threw her arms over his neck and came in close to kiss him. Sensing her vulnerability, he allowed the kiss to happen. When he felt her tongue seeking entrance past his lips he pulled back. 

"Jon, _please..I need you."_

"You want me to fuck you right here in the open?" 

"Is that an _option?"_ She took a step closer and he took a step back. "When will you forgive me Jon? Do you feel nothing for me at all? Do you need to hear me apologize for the way I treated you? Was it so _bad?"_

"Taking me against my will? Yes Dany, it was that  _bad."_

"Is there nothing I can say or do to make it right? I need you Jon, I'm _alone."_

He scoffed. "You have devoted men falling at your feet every second they breathe and you feel _alone?"_

She was hurt by his words and for a split second, he felt sympathy for her. 

"You've turned _cruel_ Jon."

He stepped forward and grabbed both her wrists. "What did you expect I'd be when you've drug me through hell since coming into my life?" He hissed. "You expect loyalty without love? Trust? You promised me a dream and shown me nothing but nightmares."

"I'll stop..I can change for you. I was wrong Jon." Her wrists twisted in his grip. "I just want to start a family, I'm ready to leave it, leave everything, just say you'll come with me." 

Jon let go of her and laughed. He wasn't in control for one part of his life for years, felt like her prisoner as she expressed no remorse or sympathy while she trained him to be a killer, her personal servant, and _now_ she begged for _family._

Jorah walked out and cleared his throat. "The bidding has ended." 

"Thank you Mormont, we'll be in shortly." She said without looking at him. 

Jorah turned slowly to walk back in. Jon's smile faded as he watched Dany's expression turn dark. 

"I've given you more power than you would have ever _known."_

"And you took it all from me when you took me against my will." 

She stepped close to him and touched his chest. "You loved it." She smirked. "I still hear you grunting when I slammed down on you. Your hands would have held my hips down while you came inside me..over.. _and over."_

She gripped his cock and purred against his mouth. Trying to keep himself from growing hard in her hand, he squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath. She stroked gently over the fabric as his body twitched forward. 

" _Yes Jon,_ I'll have you again. You can not resist me." 

Swallowing hard, he shifted in her hand and remembered the atrocities that came with her. Feeling himself turning limp, he opened his eyes.

"I _can."_ He took a step back and managed a pleasant smile while holding his arm to the side. "Shall we?" 

She frowned and put her hand through his elbow and side. Nodding once, he turned to escort her back in to rejoin her guests and announce the winner. As they stood on the platform in front of the steps, he looked over the crowd and spotted her immediately. She stood by Robb's side, her piercing stare validating everything he risked to love her. Noticing Robb observing this, he did not waver, as Dany accepted the envelope.

"I would like to thank everyone in attendance tonight. The winning bid will be matched by Storm Incorporated, all proceeds going to Kings Landing Ophanage." 

Jon broke from Sansa's eyes and came upon Dany's. She nodded as applause roared through the hall, her smile seemingly genuine as she opened the envelope. 

"The highest bid..is..$ _250,000_ for Sansa Stark's design." She ended flatly.

Her smile was all teeth and fake as Jon started to clap with the murmurs and delayed applause from the shocked crowd. She smiled humbly with her head down. Robb urged her forward with the crowd when she finally allowed Tyrion to escort her to the stage. Melisandre nodded at her as she made her way up, and Jon walked down two steps to assist her. He kissed her cheek as she took her place next to Daenerys. 

As they both stepped back, Jon tried to control showing too much pride. 

"Tha-thank you." Sansa looked back at Dany. 

"It's anonymous dear." 

"Well, thank you Anonymous! You've helped make a dream come true tonight." She bobbed her head anxiously and laughed nervously. 

"Congratulations Sansa, I'm sure this is the first of many beautiful designs we'll see from you." Dany added. 

Music erupted from their right and Jon stepped forward to embrace her. "Jon, a quarter million dollars!" She squealed.

He watched as Danaerys was led down the steps by Daario's hand, and leaned closer to whisper in her ear. 

"I _know."_

She snapped back and looked into his eyes. " _No. Jon!"_

 _"_ I wasn't going to let her outbid me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This definitely could have gone on forever, but I needed to end it. I hope you like the chspter, and promise to keep it moving! Oh, and next chapter is an awkward confrontation with Robb..who isnt stupid. Thank you all for reading ❤️


	7. Truth in the Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing but the plot.

 

 

Robb watched his sister's shock and happiness unfold in front of him. Jon looked into her eyes the way a lover would and there was absolutely no doubt in his mind _who_ it was, he was in love with. He knew Jon. He knew Sansa, his sister, better than she thought he did, or she wouldn't be failing miserably at acting nonchalant. As the scene unfolded before his eyes, everything in the past month began to add up, specifically Jon's sudden distracted, emotionally driven behavior. Catching Dany walking down the steps, her back to the clear giddiness of young love behind her, Robb noticed her gaurd whisper something in her ear. Snapping his eyes back to his traitorous cousin trying to gently push his sister away, he clenched his jaw and made eye contact with Jon. He jerked his head back and turned to walk with Margaery back to their spot by the bar, looking over his shoulder to find Jon following and a pack of wolves waiting to devour Sansa as she stepped down from the stage. 

"I need a quick word with my cousin, I'll join you in just a minute okay?" He asked Marg.

"Sure, you know where I'll be." She smiled and walked toward her brother.

Robb loosened the tie that suddenly strangled his neck, snapping the top button of his collar open. Stretching his neck, he nearly reached out for Jon's as he approached him. 

"Did you congratulate Sansa? She's so happy-"

"I think you've given my sister enough to keep her happy for _days_ Jon."

Jon's mouth shut mid-sentence. Robb watched as his jaw twitched, yet he did not open his mouth to argue..it was all the proof he needed. 

"Jesus fucking Christ Jon." He finally breathed. "Sansa? Did Dany fuck you up so badly, you had to go after my sister? Your _cousin?"_

Jon moved forward, as did he, their faces inches apart as Jon's eyes darkened into his. "It was long before that." He hissed. "Don't _ever_ compare her to _anyone_ else Robb."

Robb grunted in frustration, looking around to make sure no one noticed the two of them invading each other's personal space in attack mode. "I can't deal with _this_ right now, but Dany's gaurd over there seems to have an interest in my little sister and it's making me nervous. Can you explain that?"

A few more determined twitches of his jaw and Jon finally turned his head to watch Daario whispering in Dany's ear while looking at Sansa. " _Fuck."_

 _"_ What? What the hell Jon? Is my sister in danger?" 

Jon shook his head. "He saw her. Monday night, after we met..Daario is keeping an eye on me, he noticed a redhead go into my building."

"Son of a _bitch!"_ Robb swore.

" _Shut-"_

 _"_ Say one more fucking word to me Jon and I'll take you out back and beat the shit out of you."

"You can _try."_ Jon scoffed.

Robb grabbed a handful of his shirt and jerked him forward.

"Robb?" Sansa asked from over Jon's shoulder.

Robb looked up and let go as Jon backed away and quickly brushed Sansa's concern for him away. Her eyes now bore into his.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"He knows, and he's ready to blow everything to hell because we're obviously not grown up enough to make our own decisions."

Robb bit his bottom lip near to bleeding. "Sansa-"

"Robb, _now is not the time."_ Sansa warned. 

"There's my apprentice! Well done dear, I knew the moment I saw your sketch for this." Melisandre said as she skimmed the shoulder of her dress with her skinny white fingers.

"Thank you so much Mel." Sansa said shyly. 

"I wish we knew the benefactor..I must say, I don't see the point in anonymous bidding. What do you think Prince Targaryen?"

Jon couldn't look more dismayed and Robb felt guilty for getting a kick out of it for about one second. 

"I'm no Prince." Jon shot back.

Mel glanced at him coolly and shrugged her shoulders before turning her focus back to Sansa. "Feel free to move your things out of the dorm and upstairs. 6-C, it's a private studio and has a balcony, here's your key my dear." Sansa smiled again and slowly took the key from her. "I'll see you in design Monday morning Miss Stark, have a lovely weekend." She looked between Jon and Sansa before her lips curved into a smirk at Robb. 

"Nice meeting you Mr. Stark, perhaps we will see each other again?" Mel held out her hand. 

He took it, graciously bowing down to kiss her hand. "I'm sure we will." 

They all watched as she slowly walked away and joined Stannis as they made their way to another group.

"What are you going to do about this Jon?" Robb asked looking at Daario. 

Hearing something resembling an exhausted groan, Robb turned to Jon. "If they find out you bought her dress and she's the one who came to you're building, we're all _dead._ What the fuck were you _thinking?"_ He nearly took another step, desiring in the most urgent way, to punch his stupid cousin right in his stupid, pretty face. He fucked this up before they even started. suddenly he had an idea and leaned close to Jon. 

"Do you think he recognized her from where he was?" Robb asked quickly.

He saw Marg and brother break away and walk in their direction.

" _Jon."_ Robb urged. "Does he _recognize her?"_

He just saw red hair." Jon said tight-lipped. Robb stared him down. "There's no way he could have seen her clearly from his position..just the red hair."

He focused his attention back on Sansa. "Straight or curly Sansa?" He asked quickly.

"S-straight." She answered.

"I'll text you later Jon. Be _ready."_

He glared at Jon and Sansa before turning back into the perfect date as Marg and her family approached them. He put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Grandmother, this is Jon Targaryen and Robb's sister, Sansa. Jon, Sansa, this is my grandmother Olenna Tyrell and my brother Loras." Margaery graciously offered.

"Nice to meet you." Sansa smiled. She was the first to reach out to them as Jon bowed his head and took Olenna's hand after Sansa. "You wear the suit very well." She said to Loras.

"Oh, thank you. Yes, it's really nice. I love the color and the fit..but it's _nothing_ compared to yours." He smiled shyly.

"It was very bold of her to enter menswear for the position, I hope Mel keeps her in mind."

Robb only saw honesty in Sansa's remark, reminding him of her purity. Sansa may have grown into a woman before his eyes, but her natural traits were embedded, making it hard to see her as anything more than his sweet little sister. 

"I bid a small fortune on that suit, and I hope the same." Olenna said looking at Margaery.

His body tensed as soon as he saw Danaerys and her gaurd approaching but straightened his stance and managed a smile. 

"Jon, you haven't introduced us yet." She said staring straight at Robb.

Before Jon could make this any more awkward, Robb stepped forward and took her hand. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you Miss Targaryen, I'm Robb, I believe you know Margaery and her family, and _this.."_ He smiled genuinely. "This is my lovely sister Sansa."

"Oh we've met." She half smiled. "I've heard much about you Robb, I hope my lawyers have been cooperative."

He nodded. "So far, yes." He felt the tension thicken and extend to others in their circle. "Though tonight isn't about business." 

"Yes of course you're right."

Robb suffered through nearly an hour of his date, her family, his sister, his _brother,_ his crazy Aunt and her talkative gaurd, before Marg finally picked up on his urgency to leave. He'd seen enough of Daario staring Sansa and Jon down, heard more of Dany's smug voice and empty laughter than he'd ever care to again, and had enough of Jon's broody glances at Sansa, before he lightly pinched the back of Margaery's shoulder. Thankful that she took the hint, Robb graciously took her lead as she led the farewells.

He felt eyes on his every move and didn't dare as much as an out of place glance at Jon or his sister as he said goodbye. Loras caught Marg on their way out and he continued to walk ahead. 

"I'll get the car." He said over his shoulder. 

Pulling his phone from his pocket, he quickly sent a text and got a reply before their car pulled up. 

**_Want to meet after?_ **

He thought about it, perhaps a little too long.

**_Yes_ **

"Ready?" Margaery asked from behind.

"Yeah, let's go."

 

 

Jon hated leaving before her, but she went there with Melisandre and knowing Daario's suspicions, he was sure she'd be followed. There was nothing he could do until..until he _could._ Having given her the same number Robb had, he raced home to make sure he could contact her. After parking the car in the garage, he used the same exit as before and walked several blocks before coming to the same car, parked in the same place. Slamming his hand flat on the roof, he noticed Daaario jump this time. 

"Jesus, you know I'm here, why not just walk across the street? What _exit_ are you using?"

"Why don't you know that yet?" Jon stepped back when he got out of his car. 

"Because this is a ridiculous bottom level assignment. You're too boring to watch all night. Your place is too boring to case, and frankly I don't give a shit _who_ you fuck."

Jon chuckled. "She thinks I'm fucking someone?"

"You _better_ be fucking someone." Daario said flatly. "You and I both know what might happen if it's  _more_ than fucking." 

"And you're okay with that? Taking the life of the doomed woman foolish enough to feel something for me?"

Daario shrugged. "I do what I'm told.. _like you."_

"Oh yeah? Well, get use to staying bored."

"No, I don't think I will be much longer Jon. This family of yours, promises to make you more interesting."

Jon's defenses raced to his core and he nearly let the obvious threat come out of his mouth, but held it back for their sake. He didn't need to see how much his family meant to him, Daario simply wasn't worth it. He breathed quietly, smiled politely and walked away. He continued to walk at the same pace as he heard Daario yell after him.

"I'm just keeping my eye out for that stunning lady in red."

He wanted a reaction and Jon walked away knowing he'd be disappointed. Nothing to report tonight. He retrieved his other phone as soon as he walked into the room and as soon as the screen came to life, messages began to pour in. Knowing Robb had something cooked up, he decided to stick with the careless theme of the evening and read Sansa's texts first.

**_I wish you could come by and rip this dress off me_ **

**_i want you_ **

**_Find a way this weekend_ **

**_Goodnight my love_ **

It actually pained his heart to read something from her. He imagined every word coming from that sensual pouty mouth. He could see her eyes digging into his skin, finding a comfortable warm spot and stay nestled inside forever. Before reading Robb's, he texted her back. 

**_I will Sansa. Sleep well_ **

There were three messages from Robb.

**_You'll have some company soon_ **

**_Are you home yet?_ **

**_Text me back asshole_ **

Sighing, he started to reply when he heard a knock at his door. Robb wouldn't be stupid enough to come by himself, and the thought of Sansa being at his door had his heart beating so hard, he raced out of the room. He sucked in his breath when he opened the door and sighed out relief when he saw her.

"Hello handsome, long time huh?" 

Jon nodded and tilted his head to take in the sight of someone he'd known for years. Ros stood in front of him in her best impression of Sansa. Amused, he grinned and opened the door wider for her to come in. She smirked back and walked past him, stopping a few steps in to take in his apartment. He shut the door and turned around, admiring the way she had dressed and straightened her hair. From behind and even the side, she actually pulled it off. Impressed, he was nodding when she spun around to face him, showing off how much longer her hair was when she straightened the curls out and even flaunting her casual outfit. 

"What do you think? Not my normal garb, but-"

"You look beautiful Ros." 

Her smile was genuine, she could believe him. "Always the gentleman." 

"He told you?"

She laughed. "Not in so many words. ' _I need you to do your very best impression of Sansa, straighten your hair and go to Jon's for the night'_ That was the extent of it. I'm assuming the rest..you want to tell me anything?"

"The less you know the better..for your sake Ros." 

He offered a sad smile, knowing Ros was smart enough to put two and two together, but the rest would only put someone else in danger and Jon didn't want her employer to get involved, he had more than enough on his plate. 

"That's fine. I'm not here on business, I'm doing this for a _friend."_

Jon scoffed. " _Friend?_ You've been in love with him since the 9th grade Ros, always there for him."

She smiled shyly and looked down. "Yes, I suppose I am." She sighed. "Our lives just went in different directions after high school." 

Jon sympathized. Robb was already popular in middle school when Ros came along. She was transferred in the middle of the school year and did not receive a warm welcome from female classmates because she didn't come from money, lived in a poor part of town, had a slightly provocative style and most importantly, was fully developed and turned the heads of many hormonal teenage boys eager for fresh meat. Rumors quickly circulated that she was a slut but Jon never believed them. She often kept to herself and kept her head down.

Theon, as far as he knew, was the first boy to openly chase her and succeeded, but not how he wanted. She used him to gather favor with Robb and eventually, the two became unlikely friends. He remembered Ros using trouble with biology as her "in" to come over and study with Robb and the next thing he knew, they were shutting the door during their "studies" until Jon walked in on them making out. Thinking he'd soon see them holding hands at school, he was surprised to learn from Robb that shortly after losing his virginity to her, Theon told him that he fucked her too. Even if it wasn't true, the damage had been done, and although Robb remained her friend, he never pursued her again. She drifted into a circle of other outcast girlfriends and in high school even _had_ a girlfriend, and Robb dated girls _his_ circle deemed more appropriate. 

After high school, Robb did exactly what was expected of him, and Ros moved to the city. She was quickly sucked into a high class, VIP escort service run by a slithering snake. It wasn't long after moving there himself, that they crossed paths one night. She wasn't one of the girls Petyr was distributing to their clients, but as soon as they made eye contact, Petyr urged her on him, and Jon played dumb and took her home with him. Ros told him everything that night. She never touched Theon. She still saw Robb from time to time because he was a weakness of sorts, but they never talked about anything that mattered. She gave up on the romantics of it, assuming she was too far gone for Robb to see her as anything more than a friend who became a high priced whore.

Timing was everything, and he knew they were more alike than she realized. If he could be pulled out of the depths of hell, so could she.. _one day._

"So, _couch?"_ She asked. 

Jon shook his head. "No, come to bed. No funny stuff."

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it Jon." She teased.

 

 

"He's in. The mystery girl showed up."

"Is it her?"

"No. She came back with Mel an hour ago."

She paused a moment. "Fine. Get over here then, you can find out who she is tomorrow."

Dany ended the call with Daario and dialed another number. After several rings Cersei picked up out of breath.

"What is it?"

"I'm cashing in on that favor you owe me. Send that foul son of Roose's my way tomorrow after lunch."

"Is that all?"

"For now, yes." 

She couldnt retrieve the check itself but managed to get the auction sheet and scanned over it once more. She was no fool, and knew who wrote the winning bid. Tearing the paper in half, she crumpled it furiously in her hands and threw it in the fireplace. Watching the flames consuming it, she felt fire pulsing in her veins.

She would smoke him out, and find the truth.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no smut, but I needed to establish some more players to this game. Thank you everyone for reading!


	8. No Great Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon still struggles after the words come out of his mouth. Sansa meets someone. Smut and fluff to follow..

 

_One of these days I'll get more than 2 hours of sleep._

He thought about how he would actually feel, not only getting what most adults considered a full night's sleep, but waking up next to the only woman he ever wished to be in his bed. Instead it was Ros, Ros and her soft snore. She likely got just about as much sleep as he did, but when she had a chance to sleep, she obviously slept _hard._ Mouth open, arms and legs stuck in the same position as just a few hours ago, and her rhythmic buzz with every intake of breath. He imagined having the time, the _real_ time to lay and stare at Sansa as she slept this soundly and sighed. It seemed more distant than a dream.

The end was in sight, but they were nowhere near to living a normal life and that's if they were successful. If they failed..he couldn't think about failing. There was too much at stake, and if he didn't get his shit together and stop risking so much for a few precious moments with Sansa, he'd get them all killed, yet here he was, trying to think of a way to meet her. 

Ros's phone came to life by her head and she reached for it without opening her eyes. Bringing it close to her face, she squinted her eyes open to look at the screen and smiled. Blinking over her phone at Jon, her thumbs moved to text a reply and she put the phone back over her head and rubbed her eyes. 

"Robb?"

"Mhmm." She lazily nodded.

"You meeting for breakfast?"

"And lunch if I have anything to do with it." She grinned.

Jon chuckled and leaned his head on his propped up fist. "When is the last time you guys.. _met for breakfast?"_

Ros giggled. "That's none of your business."

"You're still in love with him." Jon replied. His smile faded when Ros simply stared at the ceiling. "I'm sorry Ros."

"Don't be, you must think me a fool." She spoke softly.

Jon sunk his head back on the pillow and stared at the ceiling with her. "What do I know about it? It's barely been longer than a month for me and I'm already obsessed, and I'm risking my family's life, because I can barely make it a day without seeing her. I feel like I'm losing my mind, trying to think of anything else, I'm a total _mess-"_

He stopped when he noticed Ros staring at him through the corner of his eye. As he faced her, he found the biggest shit-eating grin spread across her face. 

"That is, without a doubt, the _most_ you have ever said all at once to me Jon." She covered her mouth with her hand and tried to control her grin. He began to feel like the bigger idiot than the two for sure. "And the fact that the subject matter is your _first love?_ I mean..I didn't think this was possible!"

"Neither did I." 

"Is Robb okay with it? Or does he not know yet." She asked excitedly.

Jon frowned. "What do you mean?" 

Ros kept smiling like he was joking. "Sansa. It's Sansa right?"

"How the hell did you know that?" 

She laughed. "Are you serious? That summer before you guys left for school? My god, you refused to look at her whenever she was in front of you and then looked after her whenever she left. And _her?_ The skimpy outfits and flirting?" She sat up excitedly. "Then Robb texts me out of the blue. 'Straight hair, heels, classic style?'" Her fingers went through her hair in demonstration then her smile started to fall. "Wait, I'm the only one who knows?"

"Technically, yes. Robb knows but hasn't..we haven't.. _talked."_

Ros widened her eyes. " _Ohhh."_

 _"_ How do I..push it down Ros?" 

Her face went blank. "What? Push what down?"

"I need to get back to..something that requires all of my attention. Something bigger than _this."_

Realizing he may have worded it improperly when he saw her appalled reaction, he opened his mouth to speak.

"I mean-"

"There is _nothing_ bigger than this." She interrupted. "You're asking me how to stop.. _feeling what you're feeling?"_

He was scared to nod, but yes, that's exactly what he was asking. Before he knew it, Ros jerked up and pushed herself off his bed furiously. 

"Ros-"

"Newsflash you idiot, you don't 'push it down'. It's not data you store for later use. It's _love._ It's messy, and complicated, and you have to go about your normal life, having normal conversations, and drive your stupid car, eat your tasteless food, work for your asshole boss and oh yeah, _you're consumed! Every thought in your head is about them, and you feel incapable of dealing with everyday life because you're in fucking love!"_

She continued mumbling while she dressed and Jon felt like an asshole for bringing up a sore subject to the wrong person. Still unsure of what to say, he held his breath and watched her hands settle angrily on her hips. The classic offensive stance. 

"You and Robb, you play at being a man very well, you look the part, but you are still stupid boys. If you love her, it'll work out, it's not all on _you_ to fix everything, you do it _together._ Whatever this is that's so important, won't be worth it, and if you don't see that, then you don't deserve her." She spun around to walk out.

Jon grabbed the phone she left on his bed and chased after her. "Ros wait."

He meant to apologize and put it behind them until she whipped around to face him. Disappointment and heartbreak were all he could see until staring at her angry, deep blue eyes. With her glare alone, she was calling him out on all his bullshit and she didn't need to say a word for him to feel like an asshole...again. He had asked someone who hadn't even gotten past her own broken heart for advice. Advice on what would ultimately result in another broken heart, and he deserved her wrath.

"I'm sorry Ros." He sighed.

"You want to know how I _pushed it down?"_ Her lips quivered. "I gave up all hope. Take your heart out of the equation and you have no expectations."

He sighed heavily. "So, you _lied."_

She blinked back and looked down. "Yes Jon, I _lied."_

 

 

 

Nothing. No response yet. No reply as she feels and hears the rumble in her stomach. Her feet aching from the shoes she broke in the night before, she was content to lay around all day until realizing that staring at her phone for the past two hours was pathetic and got up to move her things to her new apartment upstairs. Taking all of 4 trips, Sansa walked around the furnished studio and started exploring the kitchen. Supplied with everything she'd need to live comfortably, there was nothing in the fridge or cupboards and she was in desperate need of coffee and something to put in her stomach. 

Deciding to leave and familiarize herself with the neighborhood that was now her new home, she threw on casual garb, slid into her Chucks and walked around until she found a corner market nearby. Walking in, with no clue where to start, she wandered around aimlessly and looked down each aisle. 

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" She apologized after running straight into a young man.

He turned around and flashed a smile. "No worries, I'm not..really familiar with this store, it's my fault for just standing around."

"Oh no, me either, and I have coffee on the brain, so I'm..I'm so sorry." She repeated, feeling foolish.

"Really, you're fine. I think the coffee aisle is just this one behind me."

He seemed shy with his closed lipped smile and Sansa finally relaxed. "You just moved here?"

"I did. Just graduated and I'm interning at Regional."

"Medical school? You're a Doctor?" She asked.

"One day." He said nodding, then tilted his head. "Otherwise the student loans I'll be paying off the rest of my life are for nothing." He joked.

Sansa laughed sympathetically. She looked down at his basket and saw Ramen, Kraft Mac and cheese and peanut butter. It dawned on her how lucky she truly was. Her school and apartment were paid for. She didn't know his struggle. 

"You?" He asked.

"Oh, I just started at Asshai's, interning myself."

"A designer?"

"Yes, you've heard of it?"

"Of course, I don't own anything in the collection of course." He shrugged.

Sansa laughed again and nodded. "Yes, I can see you in a lovely off the shoulder gown."

He joined her in laughter, then tilted his head. "Would you like to explore the store together? We can find out where everything is and maybe see if that cafe next door is any good?" 

She wasn't taken aback by the offer, just surprised. "Um.."

"I'm sorry..I didn't mean to come off so forward, I just don't know anyone here yet. It's always nice to have company." He said apologetically.

"No, you're _right."_ She added. 

What was she going to do, wait around for Jon all day? He was on call for someone else and had a lot on his plate. She could sit around by herself and worry needlessly, or she could develop something that resembled a normal life in her new environment. Danaerys would overshadow Jon's every move, and if she was keeping an eye on her, Sansa would need to keep an appearance that would raise no suspicions, that meant work, outside functions, and _friends._

"Let's do it." She decided. "I'm Sansa by the way. It's nice to meet you.."

"Ramsay. It's nice to meet you Sansa."

 

Sketching while her mom busied herself cleaning her kitchen wasn't the way Sansa wanted to spend her Sunday afternoon. Two weeks with no word from Jon had her wound tighter than a two dollar watch and she didn't want to take her anger out on her family. 

Her new life allowed for plenty of distractions. Her job for instance. Melisandre started everyday with a meeting downstairs with all her designers. Everyone was doled a task involving her new men's line, and although it wasn't her forte, everyone had to contribute. Happy to be challenged, Sansa's first contribution had been received with praise and Mel encouraged her to see it through. 

The other designers and some models, more in Sansa's age group, lived in the same building and getting to know them and their hours had been interesting. She had spent a few late nights in the production room with them, and as the night wore on, the music played louder, more alcohol was consumed, and when their work was discarded for dancing and horseplay, it was college all over again. She would text Ramsay who lived only a few blocks away, and who ended up being the perfect excuse for non-participation. Not wanting to come off like a snob to her coworkers, and aware she was essentially using Ramsay, she made every effort to show her genuine thanks to him.

He'd walk her upstairs and come in long enough to watch an episode of the show she got him addicted to. Always the gentleman, Ramsay would listen as she talked about her day, and she did likewise. He started to bring pizza or snacks, never overstayed his welcome and Sansa felt grateful for their new friendship. Finding it harder and harder to keep from talking about her family, and especially Jon, she told him about her mother's visit to bring some of her things over and agreed to let him assist in moving things into her place. So he met her mom and inadvertently met Robb when he came to take them to lunch. 

During lunch and practically every second around Robb, she felt like she was holding her breath. She was dying for a moment alone to ask about Jon and was furious when he blew her off. He hissed 'not _now'_ and told her he'd call her Monday.  

_Asshole. And he just hid behind Mom the rest of the time talking about his dumb girlfriend and I'm just coming out of my skin because it's been two fucking weeks since the man who claims to love me spends a quarter million dollars on a dress. I'm suppose to be helping him! He's in danger around that wretched woman and I can't endanger him more by going to see him._

Hearing nothing, was eating at her the most. She worried that he had to keep his distance after buying her dress. She worried Robb had convinced him to leave her alone. She worried he would hasten his plan, ruin the relationships he built in patience when he was more focused, just to be with her. She worried how he felt. She worried for everything that a girl in love could worry about, until it drove her insane. 

" _Uuggghhhh!"_ She grunted in frustration while snapping her pencil in half between her knuckles. 

Cat rushed over quickly. "What happened?" 

Sansa opened her eyes to reality. "I..I'm.. _ugh_ I just..can't..get.. _this line right!"_

Her mother leaned over her shoulder and looked over her sketch. "It's..its _beautiful."_ She breathed. 

Sansa pouted and nearly burst into tears. Standing up, she embraced her mother and felt like bawling over her shoulder. She needed to vent her frustration, craved an open ear to unleash the concerns and feelings that flooded her, she swallowed hard and accepted that this was not the right time, and her mother was definitely not the right person. Adding guilt to her list of her current faults, she sighed.

"I love you Mom." She exhaled. 

"Enough to have me next weekend?" Cat asked.

Sansa chuckled. "No."

 

After her mother left, Sansa changed into her pj's and thought of cancelling Ramsays visit. She wasn't in the mood for company as much as wallowing in her concern and over-analyzing her underdeveloped relationship with Jon..or whatever it was. Contemplation turned into procrastination as she noticed she had let two hours now pass without texting him. Tired of being a zombie, endlessly thinking of things she had no control over, and ways to proceed with some kind of _focus_ as hours.. _days_ passed, exhausted her and she stood from the couch to lay down in bed. As she connected her phone to the charger, she went to Ramsay's messages, but before she typed one word, she heard a light tap at the door.

She set her phone down and walked to the door preparing to make her excuses and apologies. The blood in her face ran hot the second she set eyes on Jon as she tried to slam the door shut in his face. 

"Sansa." He urged with that deep, raspy voice that managed to piss her off as much as it aroused her. 

_Damn him._

Stopping the door with his foot before she could slam it shut, she stood back unsurprised as he pushed it open and stepped inside. Inches from her face and flaring his nostrils, she waited for him to beg, plead, explain, _lie,_ and was met with his straight, determined gaze instead. 

_The fuck?_

Taking a moment to breathe before she unleashed her fury, she balled her fists at her sides.

"What are you doing here?" 

It was a ridiculous question and she felt stupid for allowing it to be the first thing she asked. She wanted to look away but found it impossible as he tried to communicate without speaking. There was remorse, but she couldn't understand the anger she saw there. If anyone deserved to be pissed, it was _her._

 _"_ Who's the guy?" He asked quickly.

"What guy..wh-which guy?"

'Which _guy_ Sansa? How many fucking guys are there?" He hissed. Stepping closer he closed his eyes and took a breath and asked more calmly. "The man Robb met yesterday? Some nurse friend of yours who helped you move in here?"

"He's a doctor not a nurse, and it's _none of your business!"_ She turned away from him but he stepped in front of her and grasped her arm. "Get your hands _off me!"_

"I know you're angry at me Sansa and I know _why,_ but if you don't lower your voice-"

The buzzer rang behind his head and they both stopped. Sansa stared at the intercom and Jon faced her when it buzzed again. "That's him?" 

She nodded.

"Tell him you're not feeling well." 

"What for? Don't you want to meet him? Check his ID and get a background check?"

Jon came within inches from her face and she saw his jaw twitching. "Tell him _you are not feeling well."_ He warned slowly. 

With a slight shiver, he urged her toward the intercom as she pushed the button down. Still looking at Jon's face she spoke near the speaker. "Ramsay, I'm sorry, I'm not feeling well tonight. I'll text you tomorrow okay?" 

She let go of the button and waited after a brief pause.

"You sure? Anything you need?" Ramsay's voice came from the speaker. 

She swallowed and pressed it down again. "No no, I'll be fine, just..I'm just..cramping, I'll be fine, but thank you Ramsay."

"Okay Sansa, I'll check on you tomorrow."

Jon narrowed his eyes at the intercom and then at her. "Like _hell_ he will." 

She scoffed in his face. "I can't have friends?"

"Is that what he is Sansa? A friend? When did you meet him?"

"The day after the benefit. The morning I waited for word, _any word_ from you, and nothing. Nothing for two weeks! What do I do, wait around for you before I go anywhere, do anything, talk to anyone?" She scrunched her face in response to the anger in his. " _Oh Jon may I please have a life and friends while waiting for you to make up your mind about me? I'm incapable of making any decisions without you."_ She whined in a mocking tone. 

He walked forward, forcing her to step back until she bumped back into the wall. With nowhere to go, he made no move to stop when his hands gripped her shoulders and kept her in place. She held the deep breath stuck in her chest and felt a throbbing at her core when he pressed his groin between her thighs. 

"You have no idea Sansa..no idea how hard it's been for me all this time." He breathed against her cheek. 

Still holding her breath, she kept her arms at her side. She could hear, _feel_ the struggle in him, but couldn't look past the point of his inconsideration. You don't tell someone you're in love with them, pour your heart out, confess your darkest secrets, make you feel like the only person in the world and then disappear without word.

Sansa exhaled slowly as she finally considered everything he had at stake. His plan, his double life, his sacrifices, his losses, saving his _family,_ they would mean nothing without his _complete_ devotion. But he made her feel like he needed her to get through it all. She wanted to help him and hated the feeling of having no control. She was grasping for hold on anything and felt as though Jon's assurance was all the stability she'd need to settle her doubts and fears. Just a few words, some indication that he was still _there,_ something to let her know all the hours spent consumed with thoughts of him weren't just a waste of her time. 

She thought of apologizing but held onto the stubbornness anyway.. _so this was love._

 _"_ Ma-maybe we should just wait Jon."

"Don't." He choked.

"Just-"

His lips caught hers mid sentence and she realized she was being over-dramatic, because she kissed him back desperately as any suggestion of not having _this, instantly_  slipped away. Yes, what was she thinking? His tongue sweeps over her lips and laps against hers in as much desperation to connect as she clung to his body, pulling him in, feeling her own hot breath against his cheeks. She craved the taste of him for what seemed like ages and already trembling, she kissed him more hungrily as his hands began working her bottoms off. 

If there were any reason left in her head, she'd stop him, demand an explanation, a compromise, establish some kind of _order_ to their chaos, but there was _this,_ and _this_ she couldn't control. She felt his hand moving between the bare skin of her thighs as her bottoms dropped to her ankles. Squeezing them shut in defiance, he bites her bottom lip and she feels his grip on her flesh tighten. 

" _You want to fight?"_ His deep voice challenges her. 

God help her, she did. She wanted to piss him off. She _wanted_ to fight.

Staying still as his breath came out against her neck, he pulled his hand from between her thighs and moved underneath her shirt. Pressing her back against the wall with his body, his fingers found her hardened nipple and squeezed.

"Jon, _stop."_ She whined.

"Is that what you want Sansa?" He asked, her nipple still rolling between his fingertips. "For me to stop touching you..stop torturing you..stop thinking of being _inside you.._ stop all this right now so you can go back to your dream job, your doctor boyfriend, your _normal life?_ I wish I _could_ stop Sansa. I don't want this. I don't want to be _consumed._ I don't want to think about you every second of everyday..and I sure as hell don't want to fucking murder the motherfucker who lays a finger on you. Now.. _open your fucking legs."_

" _Fuck you."_ She hissed.

The ground disappeared under her feet as she was swept up and being carried quickly to the other side of the room. Unable to think before it happened, she was suddenly thrown over her bed and flipped onto her stomach. Her feet hung over the foot of the bed as the weight of Jon's body held her down. He used his knees to separate her legs and within a breath she felt his fingers between her folds. Tightly clamping her eyes shut, she dreaded the second he slid them inside.

" _Fuck Sansa."_

She already knew. She was wet, _very wet._ She wanted him to take her in the filthiest way, and couldn't help roll her hips as his two fingers started moving inside, sliding up and getting her swollen clit wet with his fingers, she buried her face into the mattress and bit her lip to prevent from moaning. She could practically _hear_ his amused chuckle at her attempt and tried to move up. The bastard had the nerve to cluck his tongue and kept the weight of his hand on her back. 

His fingers plunge back inside her and she tries not to writhe as she feels his thumb sliding circles over her clit but she is losing this battle, and all she wants is him inside her because she's close. He's doing everything right, his touch is everything she wants, and she's _so close._

She can hear it now, his fingers moving in and out of her, twisting them as he's deep inside and she can _hear_ how wet she is. It's shameful as much as it arouses her and she's pushing her ass higher in the air, begging with her body without saying a word. 

Humming and whining into the mattress, she wipes the saliva from the side of her mouth. She's panting and clutching her blanket as the throbbing around his fingers intensifies. He breaks the steady ministrations and slows his pace as she nearly cries out. 

"Turn over Sansa."

She quickly rolls over and meets his eyes. So intense, so dark, and so desperate for her, she pulls him down by his shirt. He falls between her legs as she wraps them around him and locks her ankles behind his back once she feels his erection through his pants. Undoing his shirt while losing herself in his soft, full lips, she manages to get both his shirt and pants unbuttoned and reaches below his boxers. He pulls away from her lips with a sharp gasp as her fingers firmly wrap around his cock, pulling it free and guids it to her entrance

His brow furrows in ache for a second before he found her gaze once again and without blinking, pushed inside her slowly. Sansa moaned once he filled her, her mouth hanging open in ecstacy and her eyes rolling back, Jon threaded his fingers through the side, and grasped her hair. He wanted to watch her. He wanted her to keep her eyes open. He wanted to see it all,  see everything, everything he did to her, and she couldn't hide. 

She wasn't the one who wanted to hide. She didn't need to be convinced. She did not struggle with how she felt about him. The only thing she was scared of was the power he held over her, and conquering that fear was impossible when he looked at her this way. 

Her legs began to tremble around him as she dug her nails into the flesh of his back, his cock grazed up and down her clit. Feeling her muscles tighten, he thrust deep inside and her eyes stung with tears. 

"Come for me sweet girl... _look at me."_

Her body moved with him as she tensed.

" _I love you."_

His words meant everything, she saw it in his eyes and felt it through her body as she began to pulse around him. Soft, broken whimpers came out as her orgasm shuddered through her body. She grasped a handful of his soft black hair and through her spasms, kept her eyes on him, pulling him close. 

" _Jon, I love you."_

His growl stayed in his throat and Sansa watched his face twist as he came inside her with one last thrust. She held onto him as their bodies shuddered together. Jon breathed heavily, his eyes still on hers, his hand combing her hair back, she sighed happily with him still buried inside her, his stomach muscles still convulsing over her. She watched as the corners of his mouth turned into a smile. She panted heavily through her own smile.

"What..what are you smiling about?" She breathed. 

"Besides the _obvious?"_ He grinned wickedly. "That's..its just...the first time.."

She choked out a laugh, and he knew _why._

 _"_ Shush you." He tried to pout. 

Sansa pulled him down to kiss him softly. "Well, now you know."

He nodded. "I'm sorry Sansa."

"I know. Are you _done?"_ Grateful he knew what she meant, he nodded guiltily, and she smiled back. "Good..now let's catch up shall we?"

"I want to hear it again."

She sighed looking back at him and shook her head slowly. "I love you Jon."

 

 

"She wasn't feeling well tonight, I'm going back."

"Did you see anyone go in?"

"I didn't." Ramsay answered. "It might help if you tell me who it is I'm suppose to be looking for."

"No it wouldn't." The voice on the other end let out a frustrated sigh. "Check on her tomorrow, we'll meet at 7."

"Same place?"

"Yes."

The call ended and Ramsay looked back at Myranda.

"Well?" She asked annoyed.

"Nothing new dear, you can go back to doing what you were doing."

Ramsay gripped the back of her head as she went down. He watched Sansa's light go out just moments ago and let his head fall back as Myranda slurped below.

He would go back to Sansa's place in the morning. He was so close to a relationship with her and imagined how proud he could make his father by marrying well. Sansa was the key to his father's approval and a great position in the company. She was a _real Lady,_ how could anyone think she was doing wrong? On the verge of peaking, his grasp of Myrandas hair tightened. Keeping her in place, Ramsay spilled in her mouth amidst her gagged protests and groaned.

" _Sansa."_  

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long to update! Real life distractions, jazz fest, birthday fic gifts, a move to NOLA and work work work. I know this chapter ended creepy. Jon's POV is next..thank you for reading guys!


	9. Some R&R Required

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entire chapter based on Robb's POV from the morning after the Benefit to the Present.

 

 

"Don't go yet." He opened his eyes the moment he felt her moving away from him. 

"I'm sorry love. The sun's going down, and Petyr has been blowing up my phone for hours."

Robb frowned and reached for her. She moved quickly away on purpose and grinned back, grabbing her earrings from the nightstand and putting them back on. 

"It's time to get back to real life Robb, as much as I'd love to stay-"

" _I'd_ love for you to stay." He interrupted. 

Finsished fastening her other earring, she folded her arms across her naked body and squinted her eyes at him. 

"What's going on with you?" She asked bluntly.

Shrugging his shoulders, he realized he couldn't lie to someone who taught him how to lie in the first place. 

"I just..you make me feel.." He sucked in his breath and exhaled long and slow. "I'm comfortable around you Ros. You _know_ me..that's not really something I feel in my everyday life."

Her face softened the way he needed it to. The way that turned him to mush and made him remember what an asshole he was, and she's still here. Still in front of him..like _always._

She slowly crawled across the bed on her hands and knees until her face was in front of his. "That's not hard to believe Robb, and if I remember correctly, this is all what you wanted.. _remember?"_

He saw the sadness she could never hide. Did she see _his_? Did she know just as well? She was smarter than him, she _knew_ men, she knew things about people, like what they kept hidden from the rest of the world. She _had_ to know about _him.._

Reaching out to grab her from under her shoulders, he pulled her to him and kissed her, when he felt the sheet covering his waist being pulled down. He stopped her hand and broke their kiss to stare at her. 

"That's not what I want Ros." 

Unphased, she closed her lips and started to back up, when he just tightened his hold.

"Robb, come on." She sighed. "I have to go."

"Where? Whose are you tonight?" 

Her glare hurt. "It doesn't matter, please don't start." She tried again to pull away.

"What if I wanted to keep you for the night? Would you stay? Would I..have to pay you?"

She scoffed. "Oh, you want to know how it works now? You have nothing better to do on a Saturday night than to spend it with a high-end whore?" 

Robb's throat vibrated with a growl as he clenched his jaw. He pulled her close by the sides of her face. "That is _not_ what you are _to me."_ He insisted and kissed her tenderly. 

Ros sank into his mouth and let her body fall over his with a heavy sigh. He rolled her to his side and leaned over her, kissing her deeper, letting his hands graze her breast, his lips moving down her neck. Arching her back, Robb kissed her nipples and with every taste of her soft, smooth skin, were words he tried to whisper.

"What are you _doing_ Robb?" She panted.

She heard something, his head ran wild with thoughts of what he let come out of his mouth. He began to kiss down her stomach and pushed her legs open as his lips brushed over her mound. 

"I'm going to make love to you Ros.. _with my tongue."_

"Oh _Jesus."_ She moaned.

 

He opened his eyes again to see her standing over him, she was dressed this time and it was dark now. 

"But-"

"No buts, I have to _go._ The Lannisters will be at Tyrion's tonight and he wants all his favorites."

Robb sat up. "You're one of Tyrion Lannister's _favorites?"_ He asked.

"One of them, yes." She answered in a near whisper. 

He got out of bed and put on the wrinkled pair of pants that lay on the floor. "Ros how much do you love me?" He asked quickly while wiggling them on, then realized what he'd just asked, and the awkward silence between them. "Sorry..but I need you." 

Stepping forward, he put both hands around her shoulders. "Listen to me, you know..you already know Jon and I are working _together."_ She looked back at him with sad eyes and nodded. "Ros, I need your help with something Jon and I..we won't have enough to move forward if we don't get something important on Tyrion's personal computer."

"What are you asking? You want me to risk my job...my _life,_ by breaking into the man's computer? Robb are you _crazy?"_  

Robb rushed across the room, grabbed his phone and rushed back with it. Take this." He put it in her hand. "I need you to text me when you're there, the number to Jon's phone is under LC. If you get two minutes, just two minutes Ros, to be in front of that computer, call his number and we'll talk you through it." 

He regretted asking her the moment the words rushed out of his mouth. It was too much, he could already see her overwhelmed, in doubt, and a hint of fear. 

"No, Jesus Ros I'm sorry." He shook his head and tried to take the phone back. "Ros no, I'm..I don't know what I was thinking. I can't ask you to be a part of this."

She pulled her hand back, still grasping the phone. "Why not? It's just a couple minutes right?"

He shook his head more adamantly. "No! If you got caught..just give it back Ros I'll think of another way. I can't lose you."

Her mouth opened slightly and she stepped back. "I want to help you." 

 

He paced uncontrollably in the kitchen, then living room, then back to the kitchen. He had so many gin and tonic's to calm his nerves he realized he was slightly drunk, so he switched to whiskey.

_Fuck. Fuck! What the fuck was I thinking? This is crazy..using my first love to spy for me..I should text her. Tell her to forget it. Where the fuck is Jon?_

Stress building, he jumped when he heard the light knocking at the door and ran to open it. 

"The _hell_ Jon I said-"

"Have you lost your fucking _mind?_ You brought Ros into this?" He hissed.

Robb's words hung in the air while the answer stuck in his throat. "I..I.." He blinked. "You're in love with my sister!"

Jon gave him a look that made him feel as ridiculous as his outburst. "Is _that_ why I'm here? We're gonna have the 'talk' or are we going to help your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend, and you should talk..you drug Sansa into this didn't you?"

Jon shook his head. "Not..yet, and I'm not going to." He walked past him and straight to the bottle sitting on the counter. "I love her too much to put her in danger." He poured and looked up at Robb. 

Robb's blood boiled seeing judgement in his stare, and narrowed his eyes. "What are you _saying? You think I don't care about Ros?_ You think that I sent her there on some suicide mission?" He slammed his own glass down on the counter. "She was already going there, she's _been there.._ she's our _in_ Jon. You have no idea how intelligent she is, no one does, that's why she'll be _perfect."_

 _"_ I know how intelligent she is Robb." He said frowning. "Are you all set up here?" He turned the laptop towards him. 

"Yeah..just waiting. I told her anytime after midnight." 

"Fuck, that's just when things get started at Tyrion's."

Robb swallowed hard. This would be a long night.

 

"Holy fuck, she did it." Robb gasped. The hand that held the phone, dropped to his lap.

They looked at each other for a long moment before finally breathing again. 

"What a woman." Jon smiled and clapped his hand on Robb's back. 

Robb's smile only widened. "Yeah." He said sheepishly. "I um..I.." He breathed in deeply.

"Yeah Robb..I know. It took you long enough. What are you going to do about Marg?" 

He snaked his fingers through his hair and tilted his head. "I kind of already did it. I ended things last night before I dropped her off."

Jon grinned and shook his head. "Damn man. There goes the Tyrell's."

"Loras is open..maybe Sansa-"

"Fuck you Robb."

He continued smiling at his jab at Jon and looked at their phone.

**_Breakfast in a few?_ **

Robb replied immediately. 

**_The sooner the better, just get here._ **

"What are you gonna do?" Jon asked.

Robb shook his head. "Nope..let's leave this strictly business." He downed the contents of his glass and set it down. "What's next for you? Rayder?"

"Did you see me talking with him?"

"Yes..what did he say?"

"He's talking to Stannis. He wants to get out from Cersei's claws, so he may be using Mel's company to do it. I have to go by there Monday or Tuesday. What about you?"

"Varys..I meet him Monday morning, I'm sure Tyrion will come with him. I'll take this in and see how much we got and let you know Monday night. When do you want to meet again, and _not here."_

"Wednesday, text me the place, might need to be later, and I might need another visit from Ros next weekend." Robb stared him down, and Jon put his hands in the air defensively. "You started it."

"No _you_ started it." He warned. "Are you _ending it?"_

Jon pressed his lips together and shook his head. " _Strictly business_ Robb..remember?"

 

"Did you miss me?" She purred. 

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her inside. "Come _here."_ He choked. 

Embracing her tightly, he shut the door and held her head close to his chest. 

"It's okay, I'm fine Robb...I'm okay." She whispered. 

"Thank you Ros." He said brushing his lips over her ear. "I've been a fool."

She breathed a chuckle. "It all worked out love, I just-"

"Not about that..I don't want to lose you again." He kept her in his arms and feared she'd pull away.

"Oh Robb." Her voice cracked. "You've never lost me."

 

_Two weeks later.._

 

"How was lunch?" Ros asked when he walked in. 

Sitting next to her on the couch, he grabbed her face and pulled her in for a kiss, then put her legs over his lap and sat back.

"Lunch was good. Mom is determined to stay in her life as much as possible. Sansa obviously hasn't heard from Jon since the night of the Benefit and has a new boyfriend."

Ros's legs snapped off him, they scooped under her lap as she sat up. "Sansa has a _boyfriend?"_

"No, no not like _that._ Some guy she met, a doctor, well..an intern, but still. He lives in the same neighborhood, seems nice."

"You met him?!" 

He smiled at her curiosity, she had always enjoyed gossip. "Yeah, Ramsay. Didn't get his last name." He noticed her brows crinkle in thought. "What?"

"Ramsay..Ramsay." She repeated slowly. "Where do I know that name?" 

"Oh _no."_ Robb winced. 

"No no love, not _that._ I do recognize that name though, I mean I've heard it before." 

He was already nearing her neck and was dying to devour her. She moaned once his lips and teeth made their way across her skin. Her hand went straight to his crotch as she began using her nails to lightly scrape his balls over the fabric. 

"Fuck me." He groaned.

"Oh I _plan to."_

 

_"Robb wake up!"_

_"_ Huh? What? What happened, are you okay?" 

"Robb I remember where I heard the name. I heard Cersei telling Tyrion ' _I sent Ramsay'.._ that's-"

Robb jumped out of bed and went straight to the phone. Jon's line rang over and over and went to voicemail. 

"Call me back ASAP. We have a problem Jon."

Texting **_911_** immediately after ending the call, he looked at Ros already up and dressed. "What are you doing honey?" 

"Are we going to Sansa's? Aren't you worried?" 

He nodded. "Yes, I just..you should stay, it's late." 

Why had he even suggested it, there was no way she'd stay and watch him go, not after everything they'd established in the past two weeks. 

She grabbed his keys off the dresser with her purse and turned around. "You ready?

"Yes."

 

"Are you going to let me drive?"

"Mel's place right? I got it." She said getting in the driver's side of his car. 

Still worried and clutching the phone, Robb buckled his seatbelt and looked straight ahead. 

"Hey." She said softly squeezing his thigh. "It's going to be okay Robb."

He turned to face her and saw her own concern. "I love you Ros."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shit gets real in the next chapter. Jonsa, Rob and Ros and Ramsay showdown.


	10. Say Cheese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deal is made, a new couple is born, and some smut at the end..
> 
> As usual, to my girls Janina and Kittykatknits who continue to be a bad influence in the most wonderful way.

 

 

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Jon mouthed the word 'Robb' to Sansa and put up his finger. "Hey, you- _"_

Listening, Robb explained so quickly, it took a moment to sink in. This _new friend_ of Sansa's was not a friend at all, but an imposter sent under Dany's orders no doubt. Cersei had mentioned it which meant-

"Did she get the last name?" He listen and squeezed the phone between his fingers. "Where are you now? Don't drive here yet, let me check it out first. Stop at the diner down the street and I'll call you back." 

"What is it?" Sansa asked him. She was out of bed and dressed now.

"Ros was at a party and overheard Cersei mention sending someone here for you." He paused and looked up to meet her eyes. "Your new _friend."_

"What?" She gasped. "Not Ramsay."

"Yes." He growled and moved toward the window quickly.

Peeking over the edge of her blinds, he looked over the street and saw nothing out of place.

"She sent a Doctor to befriend me and keep tabs on me?"

Jon turned around. "He's _not_ an intern Sansa. He is the son of a man who works for the Lannister's and he's dangerous." 

Rushing to the other window, he slowly looked around the edge and spotted movement in a car parked by the corner. He waved his hand behind him as Sansa approached, and stayed careful not to move her blinds. Through the windshield he could see two people sitting in the car and swore under his breath. 

"Fuck." 

"Is he out there now? Do you see him?" Sansa whispered.

He breathed in and tried to concentrate on staying calm. "He's not alone." He stepped forward and took both her hands into his. "I have to talk to her San, this is..she can't.. _I can't believe she'd send a fucking psycho to-"_

 _"_ Do you know him?" She interrupted.

"I know _of_ him. Never by name, just 'Bolton's Dog' as she called him _._ He was never involved with us-that is, he never did anything for Daenerys..just Cersei, but I've heard about his work. He's left a few messes behind, but they weren't ours to clean, and..Cersei handled the authorities so-"

"He left a few _messes_ behind? Do you mean _people?"_ Sansa's voice rose. "Is Ramsay a _killer?"_

Jon nodded as Sansa wavered on her feet. He held her shoulders and urged her to sit down. "Are you okay? I know this is a lot to deal with-"

"That fucking bitch sent a killer to pose as a Doctor and become my _friend_ Jon. He met my mother, he met my coworkers, he met _Robb-_ he sat on this couch and _watched Being Human with me!"_

Jon winced at her words, realizing the same could be said for him. Of course he conducted business differently than Ramsay, but a job was successful as long as it was done, and in that way, they were the same..they both killed for "family". 

"Sansa, I need to leave..I have to talk to her and stop this _now."_ He insisted.

"St-stop what? Stop the whole thing? The investigation?"

"No, not that. She shouldn't have sent anyone after you in the first place, if Daario bought Ros as a decoy, why would she send Ramsay _anyway?"_

"Ros? Robb's Ros? What's she have to do with this?"

"Shit." He remembered. 

"Oh god Jon, I was seen..that night?" She realized and cupped her hands over her mouth. 

He nodded slowly at her wide eyes on him and grasped her arms. "It's okay, Robb called Ros after the party and sent her to my place. She was dressed like you, wore her hair like you wear yours-Sansa don't look at me that way, nothing _happened._ She and Robb- _listen,_ I need to.. _use her again.._ maybe more than once." He explained quickly. 

Sansa's face remained straight, and Jon grunted in frustration. "God damn it Sansa _look at me._ I am only going to say this once. Even if she weren't head over heels in love with your brother, I have only ever opened my heart for _one woman: YOU._ I'm playing a very dangerous game right now, and still placing pieces on the board, but so is my opponent. I cannot move forward and strike if I know you're in danger, because if she finds out about _us,_ if she finds out how much you mean to me, it's game over Sansa. _Everything._ " 

His grip had tightened around her forearm without realizing and he watched her eyes brim with tears. Taking her into his arms, he felt them tremble together and held her tight. 

"I feel helpless..I wanted to help you and I can't..I'm just a complication." Her voice quivered.

He breathed into the side of her hair. " _God knows you are_ my love..but I would not change a thing. _I need you Sansa."_

"You don't, I'm a burden." She choked.

"You're not, you're _everything."_ He urged. Taking her face in both hands, he kissed her deeply and thumbed away the tears from her cheeks. "I will work this all out, I swear to you Sansa."

She nodded, her eyes still pleading. "What about Ramsay?"

"He should be gone by tomorrow..if you see him, try to act as though nothing has changed and make an excuse. I'll have him gone by tomorrow, one way or another, he won't bother you anymore."

She swallowed. "What will you do?"

"Will you trust me if I don't explain just yet? I need to talk to Robb, and I'll text you in the morning..I'll get us our own phones and we can meet tomorrow night, I'll explain everything alright?"

Nodding again she kissed the top of his hands and closed her eyes. "I love you. _Please be safe."_

"I love you Sansa."

 

 

"You need to borrow my girlfriend?"

Jon looked between the two of them with an arched brow. "Is..is that what she is now?"

"I'm right here y'know." Ros said flatly.

Jon watched Robb take her hand. "That's what she is." He declared.

Jon tried to hide his grin by sipping his coffee. "Well congratulations, it's about fucking time, and yes, I need to borrow your _girlfriend."_

After explaining his plan, Robb and Ros looked at one another and hesitated. 

"They have to believe it's _her_ Robb. They have to believe it's her I bought the dress for, it's me she's leaving her.." He cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. "..her _job_ for. It explains why I know about Ramsay, and she will leave Sansa alone."

"But then you put a target on _her back!"_ Robb protested. 

"Robb, nothing will happen to her..Dany wouldn't consider her a threat."

"Hey!" Ros cried.

Robb scoffed. "You're only shifting the target and I just got her _back."_

"I'll protect her, I'll protect them _both_ Robb, I promise."

Robb clenched his jaw. "I am perfectly capable of protecting Ros." She leaned over and placed a soft kiss by his ear. Robb's muscles eased, he closed his eyes and sighed. "The first sign of danger, I pull her and put her in protective custody _myself."_

 _"Deal."_ Jon agreed.

 

"I'm sorry ma'am, he wouldn't-"

"We need to talk." Jon insisted.

"Its fine, you can go." Daenerys waved. Sitting up in bed next to Daario, she rubbed her eyes, and looked at the clock. "What is so urgent it couldn't wait until the morning."

"Technically it is the morning." Daario groaned.

" _Leave."_ Jon growled. 

"I don't take orders from you _Snow."_

Jon took three steps forward before Dany raised her hand up. She caressed Daario's forearm and whispered something in his ear. Clearing his throat he slowly stood from the bed. Jon averted his eyes as he wore nothing and stared at Daenerys under his brow. 

"I'll be outside Miss Targaryen." He said after buttoning his pants and walked toward Jon. "Mr. Targaryen." He spat out with a nod as he passed. 

Once the door closed Dany rested against the headboard meeting him with an expectant gaze. "Well? _Talk."_

 _"_ You sent Ramsay to Sansa?"

She smirked. "Is that what this is about?" She tilted her head. "You need not worry, he's under strict orders.. _eyes only."_

"She's not a part of this Dany, you call him off _NOW."_

 _"_ She's of interest to me Jon."

He balled his fists and took a step closer. "Call. Him. _Off."_

She pouted. "Perhaps you can _persuade_ me." He closed his eyes in frustration. "Fine, I'll call him off..I was just curious."

"Daenerys, she's just a _kid._ Fresh out of college, starry-eyed and dreams of making it in the city..making a name for herself." 

"She's got one hell of a head start-"

"Yes, but so did you." He quickly retorted. "You know what it's like setting yourself apart from the _family name,_ coming after a brother." He wanted to emphasize but saw Daenerys in thought and stalled.

Nodding, she pressed her lips together and looked upon him. "I do..I'm sorry Jon, I just..it's your thing for redheads, her talent, her undeniable _beauty.._ I just thought.." 

"Don't give my family or _personal life_ for that matter another thought. I understand Robb is on the case Dany, and trust me, you have a very sturdy barrier in place to keep him from finding a _thing._ He'll move on, and in another few years there'll be another team headed by yet another up an coming young lawyer, and they will hit another wall..and I'll be right here."

"Will you?" She asked coyly. "Will you be here?" 

"Daenerys _yes."_ Taking a step back as she approached with her arms going up, he held up his hand. "Not like that Dany." He urged. "Please, I am here for you, I am _yours,_ I will stay by your side..but as your _family,_ not your lover."

"Like Sansa?" She asked holding her arms around her stomach. 

He felt his chest tighten and hard as it was let the words come from his throat. "Yes. She was a part of my family long before you found me, and I love her, like I love Robb, Arya, Bran and Rickon." He moved closer to her now and swallowed before taking her hands in his. "You have to let her live her life Dany, I can't keep my focus on this company, when I'm worried about you having my family followed."

Jon found his pleas to actually be sinking in. He couldn't remember begging her for anything, but somehow, he saw..he was getting through to her, and it was all he needed. 

"You bought her dress?"

His stomach flipped. "Yes." He admitted. "I wanted her to win the internship."

"And it's going to this new woman you're seeing? One of Petyr's girls?" She asked with her chin up. 

"Yes" He answered softly and nodded. "She..she's an old friend."

"She must be something special." Dany whispered. 

He could see she was hurt, but as long as she bought it..

"She is, but she will not come between us, you have to trust me Dany. No more tails. No more Daario outside my door, no Ramsay, _no one._ You have to trust me or we don't move forward at all."

She made no move to pull away, just kept her hands in his and silently searched his eyes. "She finally squeezed his hand and nodded. "Okay Jon." She agreed. 

"Thank you." He sighed. He felt mentally drained by the time they broke away. He had given so much in just a few minutes, convincing her took all he had, and a feeling quite alien to him began to creep in: hopeful. 

"Will your.. _friend_ be joining us at the Dragonstone masque next weekend?" She asked as soon as he turned around to leave.

_Fuck._

He turned around slowly and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Would that.. _be okay?"_ He shrugged.

"Of course! She's bound to know a few guests." She smirked.

"Good thing it's a _Masque_ then." He grinned back. 

 

 

"This is insane." Robb snapped.

They had been in the limousine for over an hour and the closer they got, the more nervous Robb became. She smoothed her palms over her dress again, grabbed her stole and put it back down. 

"I see you're nervous too." Robb observed. 

"Well of course I am Robb, I can't help it." She snapped. 

"I don't even know why we're going, this is ridiculous." 

Sansa took a sharp breath. "Because we were invited? Because your girlfriend is with my boyfriend in a dress I helped pick out..I'm trying to be supportive and keep up this dangerous charade while pretending we're nothing more than family?"

She looked up to see Robb's wide eyes on her. Suddenly he burst into laughter as Sansa felt a breath of relief escape her. 

"Tell me how you really feel San." He smiled.

"You know how I feel Robb." She replied, trying to straighten her face. "Can you..are you going to be able to do this?" 

He nodded while twisting his hands together and nervously glanced out the darkened window. "I spent more years _pretending_ I didn't love her, more than I care to admit."

She twisted her own fingers together. "I know you did." She looked at her lap. "I'm glad you're not anymore." 

He nodded, still looking out the window. "You look beautiful tonight."

Looking up the same time as he did, she smiled sheepishly. "Thank you Robb. And _you_ are a vision." She teased. 

He straightened his tie when they approached the long driveway and saw the lights.

"Wow." She gasped. "I-I.." Words failed her.

The mansion looked more like a castle and Sansa's nose was near pressed against the window.

"It's been in her family for generations." Robb sighed. "All this..and it's gets used for two or three events a year."

Sansa merely shook her head and sighed. All this could be Jon's. They could live the rest of their lives in a place secluded from the rest of the world, and she would be happy. She would be happy in a run down cottage with Jon. None of this mattered to him, and she decided it didn't matter to her either.

"Hmm, it'll be sold to the highest bidder one day." She mumbled.

"Watch yourself San." Robb warned.

As they pulled up, the door opened and Sansa put the silver fox fir stole around her shoulders. Robb pulled the mask over his eyes and held hers in his hand. Scooting carefully towards the door, she took the mask and slowly placed it over her loose updo. Robb gave one final look back before stepping out. She made their masks very similar. A grey wolf mask for him, a mostly white with grey around the eyes for her. 

She slowly pulled the webbing of dark grey lace up as she began to step out. One foot on the ground, Robb held her hand and helped her stand. Placing her other foot on the ground she let the dress fall below the back of her heels and finally stood straight. Her brothers eyes weren't the only ones on her as she turned around. Putting her arm through his, he grinned widely as they began to walk. She felt like royalty stepping in, the music filled the large hall and heads turned one by one as Sansa's eyes scanned the room for her love.

She knew Jon would not stand out as much as Ros and her dress, so she specifically looked for white. Ros would be a swan tonight. They had met at her place to go through heels that would even their height and Sansa made her feathered mask, but she noticed Robb scanning the room more intently than she had. 

"Robb, don't.. _be so obvious."_ She said through the side of her mouth. 

"I see her." He breathed. "Over there..2 o'clock" 

She slowly let her head turn to the right and saw Ros..and her _Jon._ A deep breath hit her when she saw the two of them. Jon's hair was pulled back in a tight bun, he wore a classic black tux and even though she made one to match Ros's, his mask was a simple solid black. 

 _That's my man,_ she thought. She suspected Robb was having as hard a time as she was with the sight. They _looked_ like a genuine couple, and Sansa's heart ached at the openness, even though it was a lie..they portrayed the real thing. Having to keep their love a secret was gnawing at them both.

"Mr. and Miss Stark! So glad you could make it!" Tyrion had bellowed in front of them. "Lady Sansa, you are _exquisite..a vision!_ Is this another one of your creations?"

Sansa held her hand out as Tyrion kissed it tenderly. "Yes it is Mr. Lan-"

"Tyrion _please,_ I insist my Lady." He urged while still grasping her hand. "Shall we make the rounds? I'm sure you've met almost everyone here already, so I'll keep our greetings brief while we make our way to the bar!" 

Sansa laughed nervously as Robb's eyes remained across the room. She pinched the back of his arm as he finally came back to them, his jaw still clenched. 

"You certainly look like you could use one Stark. The investigation hitting a wall?" 

"Let's leave business matters alone for the evening Lannister." Robb warned.

"Fair enough..champagne?"

"Something stronger." He suggested. 

"Good man, shall we?" Tyrion led the way while Sansa tightened her grasp through Robb's arm.

 

 

It had not been easy. Two and a half hours, four glasses of champagne, countless fake smiles and preventing her brother from blowing their cover _twice,_ and Sansa was ready to leave. Not to mention the fact that Ros and Jon seemed to be in the running for the best actor and actress award. He was smiling..genuinely _smiling_ across the both of them. He laughed at her jokes, kept his arm around her back and even looked at her lovingly. Sansa's stomach churned the entire time and if anyone deserved a best actress award, it was _her._ She went along with the charade while coaxing Robb out of his obvious disgruntled state. She mingled with other guests but remained at his side as he threw back glass after glass of whiskey. 

She became nervous the moment she heard Tyrion baiting the newfound couple for a kiss and looped onto Robb's arm for dear life. After reluctantly watching Jon kiss her square on the lips, Sansa felt Robb start to tear away as the surrounding guests cheered.

She used all the strength she had to keep him still. "They need to sell it." She hissed between her teeth. 

"They're selling it _too well."_ He growled. "I _can't do this."_

 _"_ If I can _you can."_ She met his eyes. "They've been lying a lot longer than we have Robb." She pleaded with her eyes. 

" _Fine."_ He spat. "But I'm ready to go." 

She took a sip of her drink and stared straight. "Okay." She agreed. "I'm going to the ladies room, when I come back we'll make our excuses.. _okay?"_

Nodding, Robb took another sip and seemed to relax in her arm. 

"Please excuse me." She said to Tyrion.

"Oh yes my Lady, yes, of course." He grabbed her just as she was about to step past him. "There's a powder room on the mezzanine if you don't want to wait in line my love" He added quietly. 

"Thank you." She smiled and nodded, avoiding looking at Jon as she walked past. 

 

Yes, there it is. The knock she expected and thought twice about answering. 

"I'll just be a minute." She called out, looking at her mask on the counter. 

"So will I. _Open up."_

She noticed her nostrils flaring before turning away from the mirror and opened the door. Jon pushed inside and she was suddenly against another sink..in another dress. Holding herself steady against the edge of the counter behind her, she held her face down between them and saw his mask dangling in his hand. 

"Look at me Sansa." 

She shook her head. "No."

"It's just an act, you _know-"_

 _"_ It's too hard." She felt the sting of tears building. "I don't know if I can do this."

He used his knuckle to lift under her chin and she finally met his stare. "I can't do this _without you."_

"You guys seem so-"

"Jesus Sansa, we're _suppose to._ But I'm across from you, and it's torturous to see you in this _dress.."_ He breathed in as his hand slid under her stole. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on..and you're _mine,_ and it's-someone else is on my arm and I can't touch you." He choked.

Cupping his cheek and pulling him close by the side of his hair, she grazed his bottom lip with hers. "Touch me _now_ Jon."

The stole fell off her shoulders as his hands covered her back and moved down. She finally breathed in relief once his mouth connected with hers and her fingers pulled at his hair. His tongue and hungry moans in her mouth made her wet, as she locked a leg around his thigh and pulled him in. She felt him search for the endless hem still draped over her ankles when she was lifted onto the counter.

"Careful, the lace." She whispered while biting his earlobe.

She pulled the bun free from the rubberband and combed through his hair, roughly pulling it back as he pulled the bottom of the dress up to her thighs. The fabric of her panties were being ripped aside as he slipped his fingers inside, and started pumping at a relentless pace. Sansa cried out over his shoulder and felt his head fall over hers, wincing raspily about how wet she was and more filthy things that he wanted to do as they stood across each other in a room filled with people. Sansa felt her head spinning, the light shining through her eyelids as they rolled back when Jon's thumb began teasing her clit. 

"Fuck me." She moaned. " _Jon."_

She scooted her ass closer over the edge as Jon withdrew his hand from between her legs to undo his pants. She trembled in anticipation, desperately wanting him inside her. Jon placed himself at her entrance, then grabbed hold of her hair when he pushed into her.

"Angh! _Ohhh oh god."_ She moaned. 

Jon's grasp through her hair tightened once he was buried inside her. His breath caught when he inched out slowly and thrust back inside her. 

"Have you been wet all night Sansa? Angry and jealous and still dripping wet?"

"Wanting your cock in me all night? _Yes."_ She gasped loudly when he slammed back into her.

He fucked her and pulled at her hair as hard as she pulled at his, smearing her lipstick across the side of his cheek, she bit his lip and panted as she became hotter. Her dress began to stick to her skin as she tasted the salt on his neck, the heat beneath the back of his shirt. Dampness grew between their bodies as Sansa squeezed her thighs around his ass, feeling the muscles tighten as their bodies smacked together. He fucked her hard, his thrusts unforgiving when her whimpers came out almost silently, he licked his thumb and slid it around her clit. Choking out a strangled moan, Sansa clutched Jon's hair tightly and throbbed around his cock in waves of orgasm.

He continued to fuck her hard and fast as she continued to shudder. His heavy breath caught as he slammed into her with a growl and stilled when he came. Feeling his cock pulse inside her, she scraped her nails along his scalp and felt him shiver as she came across the back of his dampened neck. Holding him through the rest of his release, Sansa let him help her off the counter. She lost a shoe, a pair of panties, an updo, a manbun, two bobby pins, and his rubberband, in the process, but it was worth it. 

Fixing her hair the best she could, she turned to help him with his. "We're a mess." 

Pulling at a curly tendril around her face, he kissed her cheek and pulled back to stare at her with a silly grin. "Yes we are."

"Are you going to put your jacket back on?" 

"Only if you put your stole back on."

"It's too hot for that." She smiled. "Don't forget our masks."

 

She followed him down the stairs as he led them to the back. It was less crowded and Jon looked around before proceeding slowly. They were going to sneak out the back after texting Robb to bring the car around, and meet him in the driveway. Sansa felt giddy, scared, a little tipsy, satisfied and completely in love all at once, when Jon stopped dead in his tracks. Her face turned serious as she peered over his shoulder. 

"Picture?" The photographer offered. 

"No thank you." Jon replied quickly.

Sansa turned around and saw no one behind them and reached quickly for her phone. 

"Will you take one of us with my phone?" She asked hurriedly.

" _Sansa."_ Jon huffed.

"Jon, I _need_ some semblance of normalcy here. Couples take _pics."_ She pouted. "Please let me remember this part of the night instead of-"

"Okay love, okay." He turned to the photographer. "Go on, take her phone."

"Y-yes sir." He stammered.

Sansa made no adjustments to the sleeves that hung unevenly over her shoulders, or her unruly hair. Jon fared no better with the damp hair that clung to his face. He held his jacket in the hand that went behind her back and put his left hand in his pocket as she turned to pose, standing with her shoulder at his chest, she cowered slightly against his body and stuck her bottom lip out. 

" _Cheese."_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is of course inspired by the pouty pic of the hot, messy-hair two at the Emmys. Once a couple girls get to talking about it, a deal is struck and bam..it's written into the chapter. 
> 
> You haven't seen the last of Ramsay asshole (sorry) he will be back. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone still reading and commenting. You're the reason I'm still doing this. Thank you so much.


	11. Because I was Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion: revealed

 

 

Jon watched Robb react to Sansa's appearance after she walked away from him. Her dress trailed on the walkway as she threw her stole around her shoulders, swept her tousled hair over the collar, and waited to enter the limo. Jon could see Robb's face twist from a distance and hoped Sansa could keep him from making a scene as they were almost clear.

It was reckless of him to follow her, and Robb had every right to be pissed. He had to stand there and watch as Jon and Ros played a couple, endured their being the center of attention as everyone seemed captured with Robb's love at his side, and Jon should have never left him there as drunk as he was. 

"Get him in the car Sansa. Get in the car, get in the car Robb." He said to himself as he looked on. 

Helping Sansa in first, Robb stared in his direction while holding the door open and gave him the finger. Jon clenched his jaw and with a nod of his head, watched as Robb finally got in the limo. He checked the pockets of his jacket for his rubberband, finding his mask instead. Putting his jacket back on, he put the mask over his head, smoothed his hair down best he could, and turned around to walk back.

The grounds were relatively empty, but he heard talking near the doors. He pulled a crinkled cigarette, miraculously still intact from his back pocket and patted his body for a lighter. Nothing. He walked around the corner with the cigarette between his lips and continued to lightly pat his body. 

"Mr. Targaryen, do you need a light?" 

Jaime Lannister. Perfect. Of all the people to be stuck sneaking a smoke with, _of course_ it would be him. He nodded and walked the steps to Jaime cupping his hand over the lighter. 

"Thanks." He offered as he straightened.

"You've left your date in the hands of my brother, brave man." Jaime smirked.

"Sansa wasn't feeling well, and Robb.." He mumbled. 

"Yes, too much too quickly..at least he didn't make a fool of himself." His ice clinked at the bottom as he emptied his glass. "I hear he's a single man now. Margaery has been attending events on her own and seems determined to get her claws in Joffrey."

Jon nearly scoffed. There was a reason Joffrey was still a bachelor. Cersei had dragged him to every event, and threw several private parties, all in effort to snag her son a suitable wife, but his reputation for being a cruel twat proved too much for each of them, and Cersei seemed to give up once she married off Tommen. Joffrey had laid low, remaining in his mother's estate since being interrogated for matters of a missing person. A young girl named Shae that never turned up, and he suspected, never would. No parent in their right mind would agree to a union between their daughter and Joffrey after that, no one that is, except for Mace Tyrell apparently.

"Well he'd be lucky to have her, she's quite a catch." Jon sighed and stubbed his half smoked cigarette. 

"I'm sure he'd much prefer your cousin.. _Sansa?"_ Jon froze. "He's mentioned her more than once since the Benefit. Is she seeing anyone?" 

"No." His voice deepened. "Not that I am aware. I must get back to Ros, excuse me."

He pulled the door open and huffed his breath as he hurried back. Ros was where he left her when he returned, his heart pounding in his chest as he tried to swallow the anger he felt boiling inside. 

"My love, I thought you had abandoned me!" She smiled and held him around the shoulder.

"I'm sorry Ros." He whispered to her.

"It's okay, they're all in their cups and I kept Tyrion distracted." She whispered quickly. "Robb-"

"He's fine, I saw him get in the limo." 

"Jon! You've returned! Varys call off the search!" Tyrion laughed. "I wouldn't leave such a lovely lady alone, you never know who might attempt to steal her heart."

"My heart is quite _taken_ Lord Tyrion." She said lightly and looked at Jon. "By one man alone." 

Tyrion tipped his head, downed his glass and beckoned for another. A man emerged through the crowd with two glasses of wine and Jon narrowed his eyes. It was the photographer, and he was now handing him one of the glasses and Tyrion the other. 

"Thank you Pod." Tyrion smiled and patted his shoulder. "Did you get enough pictures of our guests tonight?"

Jon felt his fingers tighten around the wine glass as Pod stole a quick glance at him and nodded. "I did Sir." He replied softly.

"Jon." Ros cooed beside him. "I'm a bit tired, can we retire to our room?" 

Not taking his eyes off Tyrion and Pod, he nodded and held her tightly around the waist. 

"Yes, by all means. Ros-" Tyrion lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles slowly. "You graced us all with your presence here tonight. How lovely to see you so happy." 

"Thank you Lord Tyrion, it was my pleasure." She bowed her head and turned to Jon.

"I'll be in the study upstairs should you develope the urge for a nightcap later." Tyrion said to Jon.

Jon found himself surprised by the way Tyrion had addressed him. He seemed sober now. Straight sober, and genuine. He nodded slowly and excused himself to escort Ros to their room. 

 

"Please don't leave me here by myself." She begged him from the bed. 

"Ros, it will be alright I promise, I'm just going to talk to him.. _I need to talk to him._ " He insisted.

"You won't hurt him will you? If anything happens to him, we're screwed. Robb's case is screwed, you've lost all you've collected on Dany and-"

"I have _nothing solid on Dany."_ He hissed. Pacing the room, he threw his jacket on the chair and breathed in frustration. "Tyrion's data is _flat._ There's nothing there they didn't already know. Mance is on board, but he's still waiting on the shipment logs, he doesn't even have a date. Our money man is about to crawl into bed with the Lannisters-"

"Margaery?" She interrupted. " _Who?"_

"Joffrey Lannister. _That_ will merge the two families and Cersei's resources.." He groaned.

"Is this because of Robb?" She asked under her breath.

He looked at her wide eyes filled with concern and sighed softly. "No sweetheart." He lied. "I need to find out what Tyrion knows Ros. If it's what I think it is, we may _all_ be in hiding soon." 

"He's a good man Jon, he _is."_ She insisted. 

He sat heavily at the foot of the bed and scratched through his beard down to his neck. Covering his mouth, he tried to wrap his head around Tyrion's actions.

"I _know."_ He agreed. "He always has been..which is why some of this shit..doesn't make _sense."_

 

 

He slowly pushed the cracked door open enough to step inside. Tyrion sat behind the desk as Pod stood over his shoulder and Jon cleared his throat. 

"Ah Jon! Come in, have a seat, what can I get you to drink?" He asked as he stood up.

"I'm fine thank you." Jon raised his hand in refusal. 

"No please, we'll be here for awhile." Tyrion urged.

Jon took a deep breath in and stared at Podrick. "Scotch." 

Tyrion walked around the desk and approached Jon. "Who is this guy Tyrion? He's taking pictures at the party and now serving drinks?"

Tyrion leaned closer. "He's a friend..and someone on a very short list of people I trust." 

"Am I on that list?" Jon asked.

"We will see." He replied taking a sip from his glass and facing Pod as he handed Jon his drink. "Thank you Podrick. If you would please see that Ros has everything she needs before retiring for the evening-"

"That won't be necessary." Jon growled.

"I'm afraid I must _insist.._ we will be in here for a while." Tyrion nodded at Pod. "Thank you Podrick." 

Pod nodded and met Jon's glare with nervous eyes as he exited quickly.

"What's this about Tyrion? No bullshit, just straight to the point." 

"Fair enough, have a seat." He offered.

Tyrion began to sit as Jon reluctantly took the seat across him. 

"Have you been in love with Sansa as long as Ros has been in love with Robb?" He blurted.

If his stomach wasn't already in knots, this set it aflame. At a loss for words, Jon sat frozen with his breath caught in his throat. Tyrion knew enough to send him running for the door, yet his manner was far from threatening. 

"Just about." Jon replied.

"Good. Honesty..that will make this easier." Tyrion grinned and drank from his glass.

"Make _what_ easier? Outing me to Daenerys? We will be long gone by then."

Tyrion chuckled in his glass then set it down. "You intend on hiding your entire family from her?"

"If I must." He sipped from his own glass and set it down hard on the table between them. "Is that what this is? A warning? Giving me a head start Tyrion?" 

"You have no idea what I'm about to give you." He drank the contents of his glass and stood to retrieve the bottle behind him. "And it'll be more than what you and your brother managed to pull from my computer." He added.

Jon shifted in his seat as Tyrion spun around. Carrying the bottle with him, he set it on the table and took his seat. 

"I'm sure your mind is spinning right now, so allow me to explain. Years ago, I fell in love. Same as you, I was ready to give up everything for her, my family, my inheritance, my name.." His words trailed off as he gazed down and sighed. "My father learned of this, and threatened to _distinguish her._ I took his offer to work for Daenerys to spare her life. I was sent to strengthen our families, and upon first impression, Dany was a welcomed change..compared to my sister, father and nephew. I was inspired by whom I thought was-" He stopped to take another drink and swirled the wine in his glass.

" _A good person."_ Tyrion sighed. "She _was_ a good person..different. Pregnant with her first child, happily married, and within a year.." He took a deep breath. "Her husband died, the child died, and..she was demanding her brother be killed." He ended quietly. Tapping his fingers around the glass, Jon felt sympathy. He knew the feeling.

"Was it you?" Jon asked.

"Gods no. Jorah did that, but..I watched her change from a promising leader into.. _something else._  She learned about you and became obsessed, talked of nothing else but securing a true Targaryen heir. She took on new clients, people her own father never dealt with. She got close to Cersei, found you shortly after my father passed and put you straight to work on Robert."

"That was Mance." He corrected.

"Oh Jon, is that really what you think?" 

Jon knew as well as he, it was her plan all along, and shook his head. Tyrion sighed.

"So you got rid of Robert for Cersei, they merged with him out of the way, and with my father gone, my sister dug up my.. _love.._ and gave her to my sick, deprived nephew to play with like a toy. After that, well, I lost all respect for her."

"And your sister?"

Tyrion shook his head as he drank. "I never had respect for Cersei. The boy is a monster, but the other two are not. Jaime..gods where to even begin with Jaime." He drank again. "Then..well, she did the same to you. That girl-"

"Ygritte." Jon bellowed. 

"Yes, _Ygritte.._ she was..I'm sorry Jon." He offered. "I understand, trust me I do. I saw how it affected you, actually, I saw change _before_ that." 

Jon's jaw had been clenched the entire time and he drank from his glass. " Do you know?" He asked without looking up. "What she did?" 

Tyrion shook his head slowly. "No Jon..but I don't need to know to see the way it affected you." 

Silence lingered as they sat staring at the ground. Jon assumed everyone knew and that he was the butt of jokes the whole time. He could not tell the story now. 

"Varys and I.." Tyrion started slowly. "We've always been friends, but it wasn't until..well after Shae, that I began expressing my distaste. I didn't know which way he would sway, but I didn't care. I was incapable of going on. I wanted out..and to my surprise, he suggested _you."_

Jon leaned forward. "Varys _suggested me?"_

"He knew quite a bit about you already. He knew a lot about your family. Robb and Ros? He knew about them. He knew what field Robb was in, and helped to get him appointed to the task force. He knew you'd _turn_ Jon..against her."

Jon felt lightheaded and breathed shallow. "Sansa?"

Tyrion smiled and sat back. "After you disappeared without word overnight, I knew it was a woman. It became clear the moment I saw the way you looked at her at the Benefit. Robb called things off with Margaery, then all is explained with _the mysterious redhead_ who just happened to quit the night after my party..I paid a generous price for that you know. Petyr did not want to let her go."

"How much?" Jon asked.

"More than you paid for Sansa's dress." He replied quickly. "You didn't get anything from my computer because I do not store it there."

Jon thumbed the rim of his glass and sunk back in his chair. This information was the emotional equivalent of being hit by a bus.

"So, what are you suggesting Tyrion? Are you offering me help? Do you know what that _means?"_

"More than you apparently. I'm not nearly as reckless, then again..I'm not _in love."_

 _"_ Then why risk it?"

"Because I _was once."_ Tyrion choked. "And in spite of your sins, you are a good man Jon. You entered into this life desperate for answers, a real family, and an escape from unrequited love. You were misled from the beginning and you learned the harsh truth the way we all do. You've made your mistakes, trusted the wrong people, and now you're focused on righting the wrong."

"And you're going to help with that?" Jon asked and held his breath.

Tyrion refilled his glass and held it close to his lips. " _Yes, I am."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Happy with this chapter, it allows some breathing room. Thank you for all the great responses and supportive comments. Thanks always to my girls. Janina, Vivi, Nat, Red, JFL just to name a few. I love you guys!


	12. Nausea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter until the end is Robb's POV. It's a Robb and Ros chapter the night after the Masque. The couples meet up.

 

 

The limousine neared her street as he thumbed the rim of his glass. He hadn't spoke since leaving and could feel the tension thicken with every mile that passed. Hoping she'd stay silent, he gulped the last of his watered-down scotch and let it rest over his thigh. The driver turned and came to a halt in front of the entrance as he finally faced her.

"You want to come up?" She asked. 

He started to shake his dizzy head. "No." 

Waiting for her to take the hint, she lifted her chin stubbornly and waited. 

"Sansa, I wouldn't make the best company right now. I'm drunk, I'm pissed, I'm alone-"

"You don't have to be you know."

"Well I _am."_ He snapped and looked away.

Sansa shifted in her seat and sighed. "Would it be too much to ask for some company Robb? I could use a friend right now, and to be honest, I'm not comfortable being all alone just yet."

He felt his body protest. There was half a bottle of scotch with his name on it, waiting in his lonely apartment. All he wanted, was to go home and drown his sorrows until he didn't feel the annoyance anymore. That or pass out, whichever came first.

"Sansa-"

"God damn it Robb, you're not the only one struggling with this _lie!_ Could you just be my brother for a second and.. _keep me company?"_

 _"_ Oh, that's _rich_ Sansa! Stuck in here, the entire drive while you _reek_ of him." He hissed. "You think you're fooling anyone disappearing for damn near half an hour, coming back with sex hair and your gown in disarray? You two and your _two whole seconds into love_ is going to blow this all to shit, and I'm expected to sit back, play dumb, and watch _your boyfriend_ put his fucking hands all over the love of my life! _One night Sansa!_ How are we suppose to pull this off if you can't even go _one night_ without-"

"I'm _sorry!"_ She cried. "I-I..it's stupid I know! We were stupid! We're being careless.." The words died in her throat as she choked out a sob. "I'm sorry Robb." 

He clenched his jaw and swore at himself. If this were any other time. If they were free to live their lives the way they had taken for granted in the past, he could see himself being happy for her. He could see himself happy with Ros. He could imagine a life without limits, lies, and deceit. He desired it more than anything. Living so long before realizing what really mattered and having to put it on hold, was more difficult than he could imagine. He just wanted to be with her. Sansa just wanted to be with Jon. 

Setting his empty glass down, he sighed heavily and grabbed his jacket and mask. "Come on." He offered his hand. "I don't wanna be alone either." 

 

Robb stirred on her couch and felt his head pounding the moment he moved it to the side.

"Ohhh." He groaned miserably.

Squinting at the dim light of dawn that crept through her window, he reached under his head and pulled out the pillow to cover his face. Buried in the corner of the cushions, he raised the pillow high enough to scan her coffee table and spotted the remedy. Sansa was thoughtful enough to lay out a bottle of water next to aspirin for him. Without moving his head, he reached for both and popped the aspirin in his mouth before gulping down water, half of it leaking from his mouth, down his neck and to the unbuttoned collar of his shirt. 

Under normal circumstances, he'd hate the feel of wetness around his neck. In his current state, he was grateful. Twitching at the sound that vibrated twice over the glass surface, he groaned louder and kept his head as still as possible while blindly searching for his phone. Tapping cautiously over the glass, he touched something that knocked over and heard liquid running onto the floor. 

" _Fuck."_ He hissed as he lifted his head. 

Through blurred vision, he saw a wine glass tipped over and his phone, now vibrating in one long, annoying tone after another. Someone was calling him and he could barely make out the number before swiping to accept the call.

" _What?"_ He answered gruffly.

"Meet me at the Inn. Bring Sansa."

"Get _fucked."_ He growled in reply.

" _God damn it Robb."_

 _"_ Yeah yeah. Give me a minute."

"Bring San-"

" _I heard you the first time dick._ Bring my _girlfriend."_

The call ended and he squeezed his forehead between his fingers. The water bottle crinkled loudly in his grasp as he drank the rest and set it back on the table. His stomach turned when he heard her footsteps.

"Was that Jon?" 

"Mmm." He moaned in ache. 

"And?" 

Robb could feel it coming as soon as he tried to sit up. Running past her, he barely made the toilet before retching. Covered in a cold sweat, tears built in his eyes before he emptied the contents of his stomach and caught his breath. He didn't even have time to shut the door and saw her standing in the doorway as he rinsed his face. 

"Get dressed. We have to go." He said hoarsely and cleared his throat.

She lingered a moment before he squeezed toothpaste on his finger and swirled it over his tongue and across his teeth. He turned around with his finger still in his mouth.

_"Thantha, go geth wessed!"_

She rolled her eyes and huffed turning away from him. He spat out and rinsed his mouth with water, then again with mouthwash. Buttoning his shirt, he ran his fingers through the unruly curls over his head and wiped his face. He looked exactly like he felt.

 

"Are you going to tell me where we're going or just-"

"It _hurts_ to talk." He snapped. 

"Then you shouldn't have torn into my Chablis at 4 a.m."

He glared at her. "It hurts when you talk too."

She scoffed and folded her arms. "By the way, you look _ridiculous_ in my glasses."

He didn't care. He wore them anyway..the sunlight was killing him. 

Half an hour later, they pulled up to the Inn and Robb parked next to Jon's car. Sansa was out before he took the key out of the ignition and walked quickly to the door. Jon came out first and embraced Sansa as Ros followed and stepped past them. He moaned in relief at the sight of her.

"Come here." He pleaded before pulling her in. 

Her body, safe in his, _his_ arms, made the pain go away. Nestled deep in the hair around her neck, he breathed deep and exhaled. 

" _Run away with me."_ He whispered.

" _Oh Robb."_ She whimpered, gently tugging the back of his hair. "Was it _that bad?"_

He nodded into her neck like a child. " _Yes."_

Her coos were like a lullaby in his ear as he caught the last thing she said before pulling away. 

"Not much longer now." 

He braved the sun to remove Sansa's glasses and looked at her. "What?"

"Let's go inside, Jon will explain." She smiled sympathetically. "My poor baby needs coffee looks like."

 

"What? Tyrion and _Sansa?_ How the hell is that _believable?"_ Robb asked loud enough for heads to turn. Even Sansa stared him down. "I'm sorry." He added with a considerably lowered voice. "But Jesus Jon, he's twice her age."

"First of all.." Jon turned to face Sansa. "What do _you think?"_

Sansa looked deep in thought when Robb opened his mouth to speak again and felt Ros pinch his thigh. 

"I don't know Jon, you don't think she's buying Ros as your girlfriend, is that why we're considering this?" Sansa asked.

"Partly... _mainly,_ yes. Tyrion warned me she's still having you watched, _not_ Ramsay, and maybe not as often, but you're still on her radar. Add to that, he'd be able to protect you. If you _actually_ played this off, she'd lower her guard and focus more on something else. The next sell for instance, it's _huge."_

 _"_ When is it?" Robb asked.

Jon broke gaze from Sansa to look across the table at him. "You know I don't know that yet. No one knows. Tyrion guesses not long after Christmas."

"That's _three months!"_

 _"_ Robb-" Jon started.

"Okay, let me get this straight. We now have to divert your crazy Aunt's attention away from Sansa by giving her a much older boyfriend. I have to keep pretending my girlfriend is _your_ girlfriend and live alone and miserable. And finally, hold off the task force I was trusted to lead this investigation, while Tyrion does my job for me? Is that your plan Jon?"

"Baby-" Ros tried to soothe him.

"No, _no._ I don't trust that whack job to leave you alone Ros! She's fucking obsessed with him and you don't think she'll find a way to hurt you in _three months?"_ Robb's eyes bore into Jon's. "Nothing is stopping me from taking her someplace safe right now. I don't want her to be a part of this anymore."

"You think I want Sansa to be a part of this? I'm fucking doing everything I can to keep her out of Dany's claws-"

"Sure, just sneaking her off to the bathroom and returning to a party smelling like _sex-"_

"Okay boys, let's calm down before we get thrown out of here." Ros held her arm in front of Robb. "Robb let's..go get a room and talk."

"You're getting a room here?" Jon asked. "It's-"

"It's _needed_ Jon. We need to be alone for a minute." She said calmly as she started to scoot him over with her legs. 

"Okay, I'll give you an hour before we have to head back. She expects me at 2." 

Robb narrowed his eyes down at Jon as he stood and was pulled away from the table before she'd let another word come out of his mouth. 

 

"What are you _doing?"_ He moaned against her lips as she cupped him over his jeans.

"You know what I'm doing." She mewled. 

"I thought...I..thought.." He was going to say something but couldn't remember. 

Her hands had worked their way past his button and zipper and wrapped around his cock and suddenly, any reasonable thought had dissipated. She licked his bottom lip, took it between hers and sucked gently. 

"You _thought?"_ She teased. 

" _Umm.._ " He began to whine as she started long, slow strokes. " _Fuck."_ He hissed.

"That was _my thought."_ She whispered. 

With his cock in firm grasp, Ros urged him back until the back of his knees folded against the bed. He sat down as they continued to kiss and she hovered over him until he pulled his body further on the bed. Her kiss broke to go further, down his neck, and slowly down his body until he felt his pants being pulled the rest of the way down and her breath close to his balls. The manner of moan, came from his throat in the most animalistic way when she started sucking on them. Her hand still pumping, she squeezed tighter up his shaft as she licked one long stripe to the head of his cock. 

He feels the inside of her soft, wet mouth sink all the way down and arches his back.

" _Jeeeeeesssuuussss..oh god..Ros."_

That thing she does with the humming or moaning while he's in her mouth, drives him batshit crazy and he can't resist going through her soft locks of hair with his fingers. She doesn't stop, doesn't break for air, just breathes heavily and bobs steadily up and all the way down his cock while still moving her tongue up and down his shaft. Her fingers, slick with drool from gripping the base, start to move down and he widens his legs apart to welcome what he knows she's about to do. 

She starts with one finger, slowly penetrating his taut hole and slides gently inside all the way. His heels dig into the edge of the bed as he writhes under her in pleasure. He inhaled sharply through his teeth and groaned out loudly when she added her second finger and curled it inside, hitting a wall so close to his cock he felt aching pressure all at once..that's all it took. 

"Baby.. _fuck..Ros, I'm gonna cum."_ He breathed quickly.

Ros pushed in deeper and curled her fingers inside his ass once more and took him down to her throat when he locked grasp in her hair and bucked forward. 

" _Fuck! Ahh fuck!"_ He growled.

Pulsing deep in the back of her mouth, her tongue moved with each spasm and continued sucking him until he thrust one final time. With a shaky, exasperated sigh, Robb felt her withdraw her fingers first and then her mouth, her lips sliding over the tip sensually as she raised her head and grinned. 

"Holy shit babe..I fucking love when you do that." He said out of breath.

She scoffed. "You think I don't _know?"_

 _"_ And that's your way of talking me into going along with his crazy plan?" 

She smiled sweetly and came forward to lay next to him, already grazing through his chest hair with her fingertips.. _she loved to do that, ever since it started to grow, and she was the first to ever do it._

 _"_ No dear, I'll actually _talk_ to you about that." She said in her serious voice. "And you're going to be quiet and listen to _my side_ before you get all huffy-puffy again."

He sighed. "Ros-"

"Nope..not a word." She pinched his nipple. "We have thirty five minutes left, only ten will require talking, so.." 

He watched her roll to her back, spread her legs, and smile at the ceiling. 

"Use that pretty mouth of yours for something other than _talking?"_

A low growl vibrated in his throat as he rolled to his side and happily settled his face between her legs.

 

"Glad to see you two could... _talk,_ in an hour." Jon said standing outside of his car. 

Robb looked at his watch. "We just went twenty over, don't have a cow." 

He clenched his jaw as Sansa squeezed his hand and calmed. "Well?" 

"Well, it's Sansa that's going to have the hardest job here. I'm assuming you have an event where they can debut their.. _relationship status."_ It actually hurt him to say it aloud. "But Mom and Dad are gonna shit Sansa. Tyrion is pretty social. There's bound to be a picture snapped of the two of you and they're gonna-"

"I can handle Mom and Dad. Everyone else will think I'm going after his money."

"Which brings me to my _next_ concern. You'll _now_ be a threat to the Lannisters." Robb replied. 

"She won't..not anytime soon. They're so focused on putting all their chips on Margaery and a merge with the Tyrell's. Trust me, Cersei thinks she's about to hit pay dirt with that union and take over Storm Inc.  _entirely."_

"Then why can't we just bail and let them destroy each other?" Robb asked.

"You already know why Robb. We've been _waiting_ for this fucking moment. This is their first sell _together._ It incriminates _both!_ We knock out two birds with one stone and its _done._ Their fucking reign of terror will be _over._ Isn't that why you went to school Robb? Isn't this exactly the kind of people you wanted to take _down?"_

"Yes, but that was before-"

"I _know!_ We _all_ have the greatest gift of our _lives_ on the line here dammit, but _we can actually do this."_ Jon breathed heavily and looked to Sansa. 

Robb looked at Ros as she squeezed his hand. He sighed and bowed his head. "Alright." He agreed.

Sighs came from both Jon and Sansa before he looked up. "I'm going to get approval for one of the safe houses that skirt the city. We can't keep driving an hour away just to meet and talk and I've got like three different phones."

Jon nodded. "Fine, a booty-call safe house." He said sarcastically. 

Robb chuckled and raised a brow. "Hey you can use it too."

Sansa rolled her eyes at the suggestion. "So what's the event?"

"Winter Fall Ball is in three weeks. Tyrion will come by your place Monday, you guys go for lunch and get to know each other. I'm sure he'll want to meet a few times in between so be ready for some dinner dates..and _do not_ try to match him drink for drink." He warned her.

"I won't." She agreed. "Ros come by the studio next Saturday, I'll fit you for a dress." 

"That's kind of you Sansa, I can't wait."

Robb smiled for her, knowing how much she loved dressing up. He already started mentally preparing himself to see her in a beautiful gown and being fawned over by male admirers. Sighing at the sight of Jon and Sansa saying their goodbyes, Robb turned to her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Holding onto her as tight as he could, he whispered in her ear.

"I love you." He choked. It was all the lump that formed in his throat would allow to come out.

"I love you too." She replied shakily. 

 

 

"So, how do you like him?" Ros asked as Sansa used pins to adjust the hem at her feet.

"Umm.." She took the pins she held between her lips out and stood. "He's.. _interesting._ Funny. He's _really smart."_

Ros laughed. "That he is." She agreed. "Has he been a gentleman?"

"Oh yeah. He's very respectful. It took him until our third date to actually address Jon and I. Everything else has been..like a _normal date.._ like, it flows pretty easily between us. I actually kind of like him." She said looking surprised.

"I bet Jon _loves that._ " Ros replied. 

"Ha! As much as Robb loves you staying the night at Jon's a few nights a week." She quipped.

They both laughed as Sansa kneeled back down. "No, he knows what it is..he trusts me, I trust him. Without that, we won't make it through all this."

"I agree. I think-" Ros stopped, feeling a wave of nausea, her mouth quickly filled with saliva. 

Running off the platform she made the bathroom just in time. Her body convulsed as waves of retching finally passed. Gasping heavily, she wiped her eyes and turned to see Sansa standing in the doorway. 

"My god Ros, are you okay?" She stepped forward to run the water in the sink for her. "Do you need aspirin? I couldn't tell you were hungover, I'm sorry."

Ros held her arm over her stomach and felt tears fall, but not because of vomiting. 

"I'm _not."_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa should be next.


	13. Two Promises

 

 

"Oh Ros-" Sansa breathed, covering her mouth with her hand. 

"Please don't say anything Sansa. I need.." Ros wiped the tears from her cheeks and breathed shallow. "I need..need to figure this out."

"Of _course."_ She assured her. "Ros come here."

Sansa held her tightly, feeling in this moment, she couldn't possibly comprehend the decision Ros had to make. The timing couldn't be worse, she was sure that was one of her first thoughts, but as dangerous as their situations were, how often does timing work in your favor anyway? Telling Robb would be the end of it. Tree was _no way_ he'd allow her to continue being a part of this, which brought her to a thought that made her smile over Ros's shoulder.

_Robb's going to be a Daddy. Oh my god, he'd unequivocally want to have this child. He would hold them tight and never let go. He deserves this, they both do. Robb would be an amazing father._

Sansa gently rubbed her back as she felt her wracked with sobs over her shoulder.

"I-I can't tell him just yet, he'll pull me out of this thing so fast." Ros whispered.

"I know he would, and I get that." She gently pushed back from her. "What about Jon. He may be able to figure something out."

"I have to tell Jon, he'd know soon enough anyway if I'm racing to the bathroom to throw up. You're right, I need to talk to him, see if he has an idea. Until then Sansa, please, I know it's asking a _lot-"_

"I won't tell Robb, I promise."

 

She needed to see him. The Ball was in two days and her nerves were shot. She hadn't heard from him since Ros was there. She worked furiously through the week to finish projects Mel had given her, add to that, the gown for Ros she was working on on her off time, not to mention, playing the role of doting date to Tyrion. Her fingers shook nervously as she felt unprepared.

**_Can we meet? I need to see you._ **

She stared at the screen and before it went black again she sent another text.

**_I miss you._ **

She felt needy and bothersome. God only knows the things he had on his mind right now, especially if he knew about Ros, but she needed comfort, needed him to hold her, needed his soothing voice to assure her that it would be alright.

**_I miss you too. Meet me at 1227 Howard 4th floor at 11?_ **

**_Yes!_ **

She went back to working on Mel's design and one of her own. Completing Mel's first, she left hers for the following day, she knew she could finish it by noon. Next was the finishing touches on the gown, and that would keep her busy until she left to meet him. Grateful for work occupying most of her days, she wondered about Ros and wished she knew her better. She knew how hard it was to keep your feelings for someone tucked away, but Ros had apparently loved her brother the entire time. Ros spent year after year, maintaining a friendship with the man she loved since she was a kid, to keep him in her life however she could, and loving him all the while.

Ros was strong, there was no doubt. She had played the role much longer than Sansa could conceive of, and had imagined doing the same with Jon. There was no way. They were never together the way Robb and Ros were as kids, but even had they been, she could not imagine having to act like a friend and watch him live his own life without her..except that's what she was doing now.

Her fingers brushed over the bodice as she remembered that it would cover her tiny niece or nephew. Thoughts of how beautiful their child would be, Sansa could feel a lump form in her throat. Her brother was a different man with love in his life. Protective, so loving, and without a doubt, in it forever. No qualms about their past, Robb had no poker face when it came to her. Ros was who he was going to be with and damnation on anyone who dare kept it from happening. It was a weakness that anyone could exploit, and that was terrifying. It was no wonder Jon tried to push her away more than once. 

Glancing at the clock, she sighed in frustration for the hour she still had to wait before meeting him.

 

"Miss Stark?" 

Her eyes widened at first sight of the towering individual that met her inside the lobby. 

"Y-yes?" She stumbled.

"Sorry, not use to visitors at this location. We use it for storage mostly, but Jon said he needed-" The man watched her reaction at the mention of Jon and stopped. "I'm Tormund, I work for Mance. It's nice to meet you."

She sighed in relief and took his outstretched hand. "I'm Sansa." She smiled.

"Sansa, yes. I didn't mean to scare you." He apologized.

"No no, it's..I don't...it's fine, I was just-" 

"In a strange building being greeted by a brute?" 

She laughed nervously and squeezed his hand.

"Let me show you to the freight elevator..afraid I'll have to assist you up, it's a shaky ride."

"Well, thank you, I appreciate it." 

As they rode up, Sansa noticed each floor they passed was empty and thought to ask him what they stored here, but remained quiet instead. As the elevator shook to a halt on the 4th floor, Tormund pulled on the cage door and offered her his hand before she stepped out. He walked her into the dark hall and once she saw the dim light to their right, he stopped and kissed her hand. 

"Right down there." He pointed and grinned. "You are every bit as lovely as he said." 

She blushed and whispered thanks again before he stepped back onto the elevator. The doors shut and machines whirred as it descended, when she walked forward. 

"Jon?" She called out. 

She wanted him to show himself. 

"Come out." She demanded.

She saw the light go out in front of her and stopped. She could feel her heartbeat quicken now and all manner of irrational thought race through her mind. What if this was a trap. Someone found his phone and she was caught. Where was he?

"Jon?" It was more a whimper.

She heard nothing, and felt arms cover her and the sudden smell of his breath by her face. 

"Count to a hundred-"

"You _son of a-"_

His mouth covered hers and she exhaled into his kiss. His tongue slipped past her lips with a moan as she ran her fingers through his hair and pulled. A sharp hiss broke the kiss as she bit his bottom lip. 

"Careful now." He warned.

"You scared me." She began to pull on his hair again when he lifted her into his arms and walked her through the dark.

" _Jon."_ She breathed uncertain as he quickly moved forward and held tightly around his neck.  

She tried to look around but it was the same. Blackness surrounding them as Jon slowly sways her body to the side, walking through a door, she felt him lowering her and reached down to steady herself.  

"W-what is this?" She asked touching underneath.

She could feel Jon's absence and heard a lighter click. Finally able to see him, she looked at the light glow beneath his face as he set a lit candle on the floor beside him and crouched over to light another.

"It's a bear skin rug Tormund brought back from his last drop. He says he killed it himself." She saw him grin.

Sansa ran her fingers through the thick white fur. "I wouldn't doubt it, enormous as he is."

"He's quite the tree." Jon finished lighting the last candle.

He now reached in a brown bag and took out a bottle of wine. "What's this?" She smiled.

"We never got to go on a date-"

"We've _never_ been on a date." She corrected.

"No, we haven't, and it sucks. I know it's 11, we're in a dark abandoned warehouse, on a bearskin rug, and-"

"Jon, it's perfect." She sighed and beamed when she saw him take out to-go containers. "And it just got better, is that food?" She took the container from him as he offered.

"Yes, I picked up lasagna and breadsticks from Cafe Roma. It's a hole in the wall, but my god their lasagna.." He brought out his own food and uncorked the bottle to pour it into solo cups.

She felt overwhelmed with love and so grateful for this moment. He looked up to see her blushing behind her hand, and sighed.

"Sorry, I wish-"

She leaned over and caught him mid-sentence, silencing him with a kiss. Leaning her forehead against his, she cupped his cheek.

"Don't ever be sorry for a moment like this. I needed this Jon, I need you and this..it's the sweetest date I've ever been on."

He managed a small, sad smile and nodded against her head. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm starved." She breathed and sat up. "I didn't eat dinner because I rushed through Mel's project and then finished the dress for Ros-" She stopped and looked up at him.

They stared at each other in silence for a moment and Sansa could tell immediately, that he knew. Jon took a long sip of wine and uncovered the lid of his food, shaking his head.

"Her morning sickness is bad, when it hits, she's sprinting for the bathroom. I'm worried about the ball and how she'll get through it, so I need to figure out something quick."

"Can't Robb take her someplace safe now?" She asked.

He shook his head and finished chewing before wiping his mouth. "Not yet, and something's come up about her." He took another gulp of wine and exhaled before speaking again. "Turns out Petyr isn't satisfied with the price Tyrion paid to free her. It might be Danaerys stirring the pot here, but it got back to us that he wants her for a final request."

"Request, what's that mean?"

"It means someone, one of her old regulars perhaps, wants to see her."

"Someone wants to see Ros for one more night of sex?" Her face twisted.

He shook his head again. "No, not necessarily. She wasn't..it wasn't..ahhh how do I put this. Ros wasn't a typical escort." He put carefully. "Petyr brought her in and trained her to take care of his girls. She eased them into it, taught them how to act gracefully, be a lady, keep them coming back for more, that kind of thing. Petyr wanted his girls to _capture_ these men."

"So, like a madam." She added.

"Yes, exactly. She didn't spend much time in..the um.." Jon seemed to struggle with his words until Sansa nodded in understanding. "Yes, well, she did however, accompany some of the girls to make sure things didn't get out of hand and when they couldn't heed to that particular customer's request, Ros would do it herself."

"What..what special requests?" She asked, captivated.

"To be whipped, beaten, tied up and tortured." He answered quickly.

Sansa gasped and nearly choked on her food. Jon handed her a bottle of water and rushed to her side. As he patted her back, Sansa waved him off that she was okay and drank wine instead of the water.

"Ros?! The mother of Robb's child, was a dominatrix?!" She coughed.

Jon chuckled. "You thought up until now that she slept with men for money, and _this_ surprises you?"

Sansa realized her eyes were still wide as saucers and closed her gaping mouth. He was right, but she shook her head, still shocked.

"She's just so..sweet." She paused and stared at Jon when he burst into laughter.

She joined him at the ridiculousness of every assumption she'd been proven wrong about. Her knight in shining armor, once a broody boy she went and fell for, was an assassin. His only living relative on his father's side, who had more wealth and power than God, was a rapist. Her new "boyfriend" was a Lannister working against his own family and employer. Her first friend in the city was sent to spy on her, and her future sister in law use to whip and torture men to earn a living.

We are definitely not in Kansas anymore. She thought as she continued to laugh.

They continued eating their food before he leaned back. He looked exhausted. Undoubtedly overwhelmed with everything on his plate and she wanted to make that disappear, if only for a brief moment. Kneeling forward, she began to undress him and offered to give him a massage. He made no secret of his eagerness to take her up on the offer.

Sansa cleared everything and crawled over to slowly stand on her knees in front of him and pulled his arms so he'd do the same. Removing his shirt first, he slowly came in to kiss her and began doing the same to her. One by one, each article of clothing was removed and stepped out of, before their breath came heavier in between kissing.

"Lie down." She whispered against his soft lips.

Jon's gaze lingered before she noticed the corner of his mouth creep up. Moving forward on his stomach with a grunt, he laid his head in between crossed arms. Sansa felt a rush of heat race through as she took in the sight of him laid out before her. Such a beautiful vision. Jon's body was undeniably perfect, more than any man she'd ever seen, he was a work of art and she licked her lips and felt herself blushing as she stared at his scrumptious bottom. How sinfully exquisite was his ass? So much so, she nearly shook her head in wonderment that it belonged to _her._

_Thats MY ass and no one else's._

Smoothing her hands softly over his bum, she smiled when he lifted his head.

"Sorry..I can't help it." She shrugged. 

Hearing him chuckle, she continued with both hands moving upward, using her thumbs to apply pressure to either side of his spine as they moved up to his shoulders. Exhaling a long, pleasurable moan, she continued to rub over two knots she felt over his shoulder blades. Her fingertips traced over his shoulders as she kneaded them firmly and watched his eyes roll back, then shut entirely. He whispered her name softly as she sat on her knees to work deeper into his muscles. 

" _Ahhh_ _."_ He breathed.

She could live in the pleasure of making him feel good. So much of the little time they had spent together, felt like him pleasing _her_ more than she had pleased him, and although there was no question how much he loved it, she realized the appeal of _giving._

After spending a few more minutes on his upper back, Sansa began working lower and focused more on the spot right above his ass. After hearing him wince after rubbing a spot near his tailbone, she softly trailed back up. His body sunk back into comfort as her fingers ran back down his spine. Soon after, she noticed him settle so heavily, he looked near sleep and she lowered her head. The flesh of his bottom too tempting, she sank her teeth into it with a smile.

"Ouch!" He raised his head in surprise and reared it to shoot her a wide-eyed glare. "What-"

"Just making sure you're awake." She grinned and bit her lip.

He seemed reluctant to lay his head back down when she pushed him from the side.

"Turn over." She demanded.

He rumbled a long, satisfied groan as he rolled onto his back, trying to suppress a smile. She bit back her own grin as he cupped his erection with both hands.

"Sorry." He whispered.

Reaching out, she slowly removed his hands and leaned close. "Don't ever be sorry for _this."_

Replacing his hand with hers, she swiped slowly up his length with her tongue and kissed the tip before gripping firmly and going all the way down. His hand went through her hair when she came up a little and went back down. Loving his short breathy hisses, she continued taking as much of him into her mouth and kept her tongue flat as she moved up and down.  Jon's grasp through her hair tightened as she felt throbbing between her own legs. Her hums around his cock turned into moans as she moved faster.

" _Sansa."_ He choked. 

Her lips came off his head, still puckered and wet, when he reached for her arm. She could wait no longer and pushed up to kneel, straddled him quickly and with her hand, guided him inside her. She moaned as Jon filled her, sinking down his cock wet with saliva and fell forward. 

" _Fuck!"_ Jon growled.

His fingers dug into her hips as she began to move. Her breasts moved over his chest as she panted into his neck, biting down with a sharp gasp as she felt him gliding against her clit.

"Oh god _Jon..don't stop."_

She rolled her hips as he began thrusting into her, pushing down when he lifted his hips. Her ass smacked down hard as Jon's grip held deeper and she cried out. 

" _Fuck ahhhh Jon!"_

His arms held around her back as he rolled on top of her. Her nails sank into the flesh of his ass when he teased her clit with the base of his cock, keeping her on edge. 

"Please, Jon _please."_ She panted.

Writhing in ache, she wanted desperately to cum. Jon breathed heavy in her ear, his own desperate moan in ache as he pushed forward, stroking her clit a final time. She seized quickly and felt the release tremor through her body while she cried out, Jon growling with a final thrust as she felt him twitch inside her. He squeezed the top of her shoulders to plunge deeper still and Sansa moaned as another wave of orgasm hit her. 

" _Anhhh!"_

Jon exhaled shakily as his body finally fell limp. He jerked when she traced her nails up his spine and nipped her neck. 

" _Sansaaa."_ He warned. 

"Sorry." She giggled. 

He rolled to her side, taking her with him and held her, playing with the back of her hair and kissing her neck, she smiled to herself for this little moment with him. She couldn't bear to bring up what lie beyond the night, as the thought of two and a half more months held more lies and deception..more work, when it already felt like too much. 

_If only it were as easy as counting to a hundred._

_"You know that I love you."_ He whispered.

"I do." She trembled. " _I love you Jon."_

_I just need to know...I just need you to say.._

_"_ It'll be alright Sansa..it will all be okay."

_Thank you, that's all I needed to hear._

 

 

 

"Ros?" He whispered as he slipped into bed. 

"Yeah, I'm not sleeping." She replied and switched on the lamp by her side.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Don't be, I'm glad you got to see her. It'll be a tough weekend." Ros sullenly added. "I don't want to wait long for whatever he's got planned. Is there any chance we can stage the breakup at the Ball?" 

Jon breathed in and held his breath. He understood why she would want the plan to move forward immediately, but they would need at least a week to prepare. He exhaled and nodded.

"Have you talked to him yet?" Jon asked.

"For a minute, he wants to see me Sunday after.." 

"Tell him you'll meet him." Jon pulled the covers up to his stomach. "And I suggest meeting Robb _beforehand."_

He felt like a dick the second he suggested it. It wasn't fair, any of it. She had a huge part to play and keeping something so enormous from Robb was almost too much to ask. 

"I know Jon..I _will."_ Ros assured. "Goodnight." 

She reached over to snap the lamp chain down and turned away from him. Hating to leave things in such a way before sleeping, he rolled to his side and reached for her shoulder. 

"Ros..it'll all be over soon." 

He nearly winced. It was the wrong thing to say. _What could he possibly say?_ If only this were over. If only Ros could embrace the news, share it with Robb the way she wanted, be held and comforted by the man she loved..

"I don't know what to say." He admitted quietly.

"There's nothing to say Jon..just..just be my friend." She choked.

Sniffling as she sank her face into the pillow, Ros wept softly. He closed his eyes tight and held her, when she grasped his hand over her shoulder and squeezed tight.

"Tell me Jon..I need to hear it right now." She pleaded.

Sighing heavily, he tightened his embrace. "Its going to be okay." 

He wanted to weep with her, as he promised for the second time that night. 

_It has to be._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've updated anything and I apologize. I started a new job at a very renowned fine dining restaurant in New Orleans and it is NO JOKE. Between that and family time and S7, I've just slacked. I hope to update more WIP's but I swear, I'm still here, and I'll still be here, and need you guys and let's need each other throughout for our ship! Okay, so the ball is next and some more shit is about to go down, it'll be action filled next chap! Thank you for reading er'body!!!


	14. Before the Night Ends..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night they have planned, moves forward.

 

 

"You're beautiful, don't worry." 

Jon took her hand and looked around nervously. Not wanting to run into any distractions before they even got inside, he patted his pocket hurriedly. 

"What do you need?" Ros asked.

"Gum. I thought I brought some." He sighed. "I already need a cigarette." 

"You just had one." She scowled.

"That's why I need the gum. Do you have any?" He kept patting his pocket in vain.

"Yeah, here." She quickly went into her clutch and pulled out a pack. 

Jon pushed one from the foil and started chewing while she put it back in her purse. "Thanks." He mumbled.

"Let's hope I don't need one tonight." She straightened and reached for his hand. 

"How are you feeling?" 

"Like shit. I almost threw up when you smoked, I can't look at any green food and the wrong smell could turn me into Linda Blair at any moment, sooo.. _pregnant?"_

He stopped before they entered the building, took her other hand, and stared at her. 

"We get through this weekend and you are in the clear Ros."

She looked unimpressed. "You don't have enough sad puppy-dog stares or promises in the world to keep Robb from-"

"Like I said." He warned. "He stays oblivious. Daenerys is the only one that needs to see it." He ended with a glare and she nodded slowly in return. "Shall we?" 

 

Ros had managed to keep up appearances as Robb kept his eyes on her like a hawk. Jon brought out the third glass of ginger ale in a champagne glass for her and joined Tyrion in conversation with Sansa. He kept staring them down each moment their heads turned like meerkats at anyone approaching them, when Tyrion finally broke the tension. 

"Sansa, may I have this dance?" He asked.

She smiled in return, glancing at Jon quickly before leaving their group. Now, it was Varys, Robb, Ros and himself as he fumbled into his pocket. 

"What are you doing?" Ross hissed. 

"I need a cigarette." 

He couldn't watch, it was awkward to him. Tyrion undoubtedly pulled off the perfect gentleman, but this looked... _off._ Perhaps he was biased, but Sansa could smile and touch Tyrion all day, and they still looked like 'good friends'. He needed air. Fuck it, he needed to smoke. 

"Would you like to dance Ros?" Robb asked her while Jon's fingers wrapped around his pack. 

Ros quickly glanced at Jon and he nodded. "Go ahead, I'll be right back."

Varys arched a brow as she slipped her hand through Robb's arm, then looked at Jon. 

"Not much of a dancer really." Jon shrugged. "Want to join me on the balcony?" 

Varys bowed his head curtly and took a full glass from the tray in front of them. 

 

"I miss you." Robb said under his breath. 

"Baby-" 

"You look exquisite tonight." He continued.

She kept smiling but the pain of secret stabbed her in the gut. "Thank your sister, she made the dress."

"I'm not talking about the dress." He stared. "You're so beautiful and touching you is like.." He sighed heavily.

She understood. She wanted nothing more than to whisk him away, far away. They could be alone, live a life she had only dreamed of, waking up in his arms..

"You are by far, the hottest man in this room." She hummed.

Robb's laughter was a welcome distraction. It catapulted her to a place that belonged only to them and she threw her head back to join him. It was her first mistake. She felt the dizziness wash over her and stumbled. 

"Ros!" He helped her rush from the floor. "What's wrong? Are you-oh my god baby, you're pale."

She tried to swallow down the nausea. "It-I'm fine." She sat at his urging and put her hand over her clammy forehead. "Too much champagne, and I didn't eat-"

Robb turned quickly to get Sansa's attention. As she rushed over, Ros took deep, steady breaths. 

"What is it, what happened?" Sansa asked.

"She had a lot of champagne on an empty stomach." Robb explained. "Would you-"

"Ye-yes I'll be right back." Sansa turned quickly. 

"Sansa-" Ros choked. "I'm fine, _really._ Would you..help me to the ladies room please?" 

Sansa rushed to her side and held her under her arm. Robb tried to help as well but Ros brushed him off. "I'm fine Robb, I'll be fine." She could feel the sting of tears.

"Wait here, I got her." Sansa assured him. 

Once he was out of sight, Ros ran ahead of Sansa and barely made it to the stall. The door remained open as she heaved loudly and heard the scuffle of feet behind her. 

"I'm okay." She waved her hand behind her back. 

"I don't think you are." 

Her blood ran cold when she heard the voice. It was not Sansa. 

She flushed the toilet and slowly, shakily, stood up straight. When she turned, she cringed in horror at Daenerys standing there. She reached out to take the paper towel she held out and wiped her mouth with it.

_Calm. Calm. Collect yourself._

"Too much champagne." She managed to smile. "Nothing to eat, you know how it is."

She stared at her with wide eyes that made Ros uncomfortable. Her smile faded as she moved past her to the sink. She cupped her hand under the faucet, drank the cool water, and dabbed some around her face. In the reflection she saw Dany still standing in the same spot. 

"I'm fine, you should rejoin your-"

"Do you love him Ros?" She interrupted.

Ros kept her mouth closed, shut off the water and slowly turned to face the woman who'd rather have her killed than see Jon care for anyone else. When Dany finally met her eyes, she could see the distaste as clear as day and it only made her lift her chin in confidence. 

"Yes." She answered, remembering what yet had to be done. She could skip making a scene and simply end it right here and now. Taking the sigh of her life, she let her face fall and shed a tear, but for so much more than this evil bitch would ever know. "He's trying..he's really trying to-" She stopped mid sentence while Dany waited for her to finish. She suddenly couldn't remember what she was going to say. 

"Do you think yourself worthy of him?" She asked smugly.

Ros was tempted to twist her face as blatantly as Dany had asked but blinked another tear from her eyes. 

_More than you will ever be to him or any man._

"No." She bowed her head in shame and choked a quiet sob. "I..I can not escape my past, and it's unfair to ask him to live with it."

She felt the same about Robb many times and let it come out for that reason. Now, she wept in all honesty, for causing more trouble than she was worth. Letting the dark thoughts rise to the surface, she used every hidden secret to seem as pathetic as she felt, all for the benefit of Daenerys buying her bullshit. 

Wracked with sobs, Ros fliched when an icy cold hand touched her shoulder. "Of course, I understand." She failed to sound sympathetic. "It must be hard to choose between love and..independence."

_What the hell would she know? She wanted the fucking world and everyone to bow down and worship her._

Unable to meet her eyes, Ros nodded instead and used a paper towel to blow her nose. She couldn't look at her, she was angry and afraid she'd be too tempted to take her out herself. After all, she was likely behind setting up this "final client" with Baelish, and it was no secret how violent Joffrey Baratheon was. She would have her and her child erased from existence without giving it another thought.

_I could grab from that white hair of hers and smash her head against the porcelain-_

"Ros, you okay? Jon was worried about you." 

There was a moment when she caught a gleam of satisfaction in her eyes before they both looked to Sansa. 

"I'm good Sansa." She smiled after quickly wiping under her eyes. "I had too much champagne, and Miss Targaryen was just checking on me."

"Good luck in your endeavors to come." Dany coolly replied before stepping forward. "That is a lovely dress Miss Stark. Mr. Lannister seems quite taken with you." 

Once she walked out the door, Sansa strode forward when Ros exhaled. 

"What happened?" Sansa stroked her shoulders gently. 

"I need you to go back out and give Jon a message, while I make sure she sees me go to him."

"Go to who? Robb?"

Ros sighed heavily and went into her purse for her last piece of gum and her lip gloss. 

"No, not Robb."

 

"Baelish." She purred when approaching him. 

Petyr whirled around and shot her a sly grin. "What a sight." He reached for her hand and bowed to kiss it. "You look lovely, like a genuine Lady." 

She reacted with a playful smirk. "And you, mingling as a Gentleman." 

_We are both imposters._

Petyr chucked softly and pulled her closer by the waist. "You aren't the only one who seeks early retirement, my dear." He slithered closer. She wanted to squirm but stayed steady in his grasp. "It didn't work out quite the way you expected." 

She nodded at the obvious. "I wonder who's to blame for it." She said under her breath.

Petyr chuckled again. "After careful consideration, I decided I was under compensated. You're much more valuable to me than _him."_

She swallowed the nausea that dared to rise to her throat. "It will be over by the end of the night." She said flatly. "He isn't to know about this."

"So you'll do it." 

She glared at him coldly. "I'll do it. I want my share deposited into my off-shore account and that's _it_ Petyr." She clenched her jaw when she saw him sneer.

"One last job and you're done?" 

"I'm serious Petyr, I will disappear after, and no one follows me, do you understand?"

Amused, he looked back into the crowd, then briefly at Daenerys and finally nodded. "Do this, and you're free." She kept her stare at his side until he faced her. "The money will be in your account by night's end. I'll message you the details tomorrow, after that-" he pressed his lips tight. "feel free to go." 

She felt relieved for only a moment. Remembering what this last job entailed, she mentally checked Petyr off her list and took a moment to follow his gaze. He was staring right at Sansa, and his interest was obviously peaked. 

"Seems to be in the air." Petyr remarked as he watched Sansa dance with Tyrion. "Unlikely match."

"He's a good man, she needs all the friends she can get in this sea of monsters." She said under her breath.

 

"Meet me in the morning?" Robb whispered as they were saying their goodbyes. 

It would be the last chance she would get before...

"I'll text you before I leave." She whispered back. "Nice to see you Ro-Mr. Stark." She smiled. 

"It's always a pleasure to see you Ros." Robb tried not to smile. 

As he walked away, Ros tried to focus on the next task, but he looked so handsome, even the back of his head, his silky curls wisping over his collar, how she wished she could run after him, thread her arm through his and walk out as a real couple. Just then, she saw him turn to look back and felt a flutter in her belly. 

_Robb, your child grows inside me._

She bit back the tears and felt overly emotional when she caught Jon staring at her. Her face dropped as several pairs of eyes now focused on them. 

"We need to _talk."_ She told Jon with a shaky voice.

 

Ros stared down at him as he slept. He had no idea what she was about to do, and keeping it from him, was killing her. 

"Is it that time already?" He whined with his eyes still shut. 

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she caressed his head and leaned down to kiss him. 

"Sleep baby, before you know it, I'll be back in your arms." Her voice nearly cracked. 

"Mmmm..tomorrow." He grinned.

She managed a smile against his lips and kissed him again. 

"Tomorrow." She agreed. 

 

"Are you sure you can-"

" _Jon!"_ She screamed in frustration. 

"Okay, I'm sorry." He mumbled and took a deep breath. "Alright, Tyrion will be ready, you have your vial?"

She nodded and held her stomach. "Are you sure it won't hurt the baby?" 

"It won't hurt the baby Ros. I'd never-"

"I know, I'm just.." 

She wouldn't cry. Dammit, she would not cry until this was over. Jon held her hands and patted them gently. 

"In two hours time, you'll be safe. Robb will know you are safe. This will all be over." 

Ros watched the limo pull up outside the parking garage and stepped from the shadow and away from Jon. 

"No, it _won't."_ She whispered before getting in. 

 

Before knocking, she had to take a moment to breathe. Her face changed the moment she heard the door open.

"Miss Bianco?" She smiled at Joffrey and put her hand in his when he offered it. "I've been expecting you." He closed the door behind them and walked her through the foyer of the penthouse. "Would you like a cocktail before I show you around?" 

She offered a coy smile. "A glass of champagne please?"

 

 

**_She's in now._ **

Sansa's heart hadn't beat steadily for hours, and each minute passed torturously slow.

**_I'm so nervous for her._ **

She'd be grateful for a drink if she had one, restless as she was. Staying in touch with Jon was the only thing she could do, they were both waiting.

_They were all waiting._

**Me too.** Jon replied. 

They agreed that Sansa be the one to call Robb over as soon as they were in the clear, but she thought maybe her heart might give out before she got the chance. She jumped when hearing a knock at the door. Shoving her phone in her back pocket, she ran to the door, chained it, and cracked it open. 

"Hello Sansa." Came through his menacing smile. 

Before she could slam it shut and bolt it, she felt a blinding pain across her face. Her body fell back hard on the floor as she watched through bleary eyes, Ramsay slowly approach her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware how cruel you think I am to leave the chapter where I left it, so..sorry about that lol


	15. All Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Multiple POVs and the aftermath of everyone's night.

 

 

Everything was heavy, like the laws of gravity had changed somehow. He knew his eyes were open, but everything through them appeared blurry. A blinding pain shot through his head the moment he tried lifting it. Squeezing his eyes shut, he shrieked over the soft surface and heard a familiar voice echo close by. 

"What have you done?" 

Joffrey lay still and exhaled in relief. "What are you doing here? I gave orders to be left alone until I called for-"

"What have you done?!" 

He snapped at the urgency in his Uncle's voice and lifted his heavy head. Rubbing his eyes to adjust his vision, the first sight that slowly became clear, was that of his guest laying lifeless at the foot of the bed.

"What's happened to her?" Joffrey hissed.

"Look at her you _fool."_ Tyrion insisted.

Annoyed and reluctant for Tyrion to see the inability of his senses, he held his head and tried to sit up. Propped up on his elbow, head still pounding, he finally managed to focus.

Had he done this? Really done it? He wanted to use his gift, show it off, maybe scare her, but he had no intentions of actually using it the way he appeared to have. He swallowed thickly and felt his stomach stir in fear. He needed to call his mother immediately. Frantically, he scrambled off the bed as best he could and felt a wave a nausea.

"How much have you had to drink?" Tyrion hissed.

"Ph-phone." Joffrey stirred. 

He searched, looked around while trying to shake off the sickness and tunnel vision. Where was it? He needed his mother to send someone. Now. 

"You cannot call her Joffrey." Tyrion replied sullenly.

"She's the-why are you here Imp? I need my phone right now!" He shrieked.

"Not for this one I'm afraid." Tyrion added calmly. 

Joffrey felt like forcing his Uncle from his sight, but the truth was, he lacked the energy to do so. Standing was a challenge. Balancing and shouting while keeping the contents of his stomach from coming up was a losing battle. Tyrion rushed forward and grabbed a wastebasket just in time. His legs buckled as the spasms of retching overwhelmed him. Tyrion, always prepared, tapped his shoulder and presented him with a handkerchief when he was done. He wiped his mouth, blinked the tears from his eyes and looked up.

"Drink this..slowly." Tyrion warned. 

As he sat, trembling on the floor, his eyes once again focused on the lifeless body at the foot of his bed. He sipped slowly from the glass and shakily set it on his knee. 

"Why shouldn't I call her?" 

"Although your mother has been there to..clean up these messes in the past, Im sure this one-"

"There it is again, 'This one'. What is so special about this whore?" Joffrey snapped.

His uncle clenched his jaw and took a step closer. "This one.." Tyrion started slowly. "is expensive." He finished. 

Taking another step closer, Tyrion took the glass from out of his grip and walked away to pour more water, along with a generous glass of wine for himself. Handing Joffrey the glass of water, Tyrion took a gulp of wine and pressed his lips together before nodding his head.

"This one, will be missed. She was expected to return to her employer, an important business partner of your mother's. She was not to be harmed, and my own employer put me in charge of making sure something such as this-" Tyrion waved his hand over the body. "wouldn't happen!"

He thought of a hole opening just wide enough for him to disappear in when his Uncle's words sunk in. Upsetting his mother was one thing, she would never kill him for making a mistake..Daenerys would. His mother's insistence on protecting him might destroy their already sensitive partnership and start a war. All this, because of an expensive whore.

"Lest you forget who she was with recently. Very recently."

"I am aware!" Joffrey hissed. "He has no power, he can't touch me."

Hearing his Uncle scoff, he rubbed the pounding at his temples.

"I have a man who can help me take care of this." Tyrion sighed. 

Joffrey raised his head and stared at him. "Why-why would you help me?"

"Because the last thing I need right now is a fucking war." Tyrion pulled his phone from his pocket.

Joffrey's head spun, his heartbeat quickening as he faintly made out words his Uncle spoke with a determined voice. Something about five minutes, but it caused his muscles to jerk in reaction.

"Did you hear me Joff? Take off your clothes, I'll need your coat, your pants-"

"Where is my phone?" He blurted. 

"I destroyed it as soon as I walked in and saw a dead whore with an arrow sticking out of her chest you fool. Clothes!"

Joffrey fumbled with the buttons to his shirt while Tyrion pulled the bag from the wastebasket. Seeing his bile nearly made him retch again but the urgency of his Uncle kept him moving. He threw his pants in next while Tyrion opened the drawers at his side. 

"Do you not keep clothes here?"

"It's Uncle Jamie's-"

"Right, that's-where's your bag?"

"Th-there." Joffrey pointed in the direction of the door and Tyrion raced to it.

Throwing his bag at his feet, he leaned down to grab fresh clothes. 

"Go wash up first." Tyrion demanded. 

 

 

**_911 come over ASAP_ **

 

Sansa set down her phone on the kitchen floor and faced the carnage in front of her. Evidence of struggle was everywhere, not to mention the puddle of blood that Ramsay now lay in. She knew there was noise, but most of the apartment mates were either out or on the other side of the building at this hour.  The one who'd hear the most, was directly below her, and that was Loras. Loras had a life, quite a busy one in fact, and for that, she was thankful. 

It wasn't the blood that turned her stomach, it was the way the paring knife was sticking out of his neck. The way his eyes bulged and the curl of his fingers at his collar in the last few desperate seconds of his life.

It was kill or be killed, and Sansa refused to die without a fight. Reliving it, she knew the whole moment lasted no more than a couple of minutes, if that, but going through how hard she fought, just to get to the kitchen, where she scratched, clawed and swung until she found her hand grasping at a knife by her sink, plunging it as hard as she could at a place he left vulnerable, it seemed like hours. 

Finding the strength to help herself to her feet, Sansa stood over his body and instinctively shoved his arm with her bare foot to make sure he was dead. He was. He was really dead. In somewhat of a haze (probably shock) she walked straight to her bathroom and shed every article of clothing. Collecting the pile at her feet, she threw it all in the sink and turned the faucet on while she turned on the shower. 

 

She was chewing on her nails as he walked in. His eyes went wide at the sight of the body and his mouth hung open. She still didn't feel any guilt. This asshole would've killed her without a second thought, and by the look in his eyes, Sansa suspected Ramsay had worse than death in mind. 

"What the fuck?" Robb whispered. 

"He came in here, punched me dead in the nose, and before he could rape or kill me, I managed to stab the bastard." She replied flatly. 

Robb rushed to her side and held her face in both hands. "That motherfu-"

"I need you to help me get rid of him Robb." 

Robb stepped back, stunned. "I..I don't-"

"Well, neither do I, but here we are." She blurted.

"Why didn't you call Jon? This is the kind of shit he lives for." 

"He's busy right now, and I don't want to distract him." 

This wasn't her. She didn't talk like this. 

Robb turned around, taking in the predicament she'd included him in and sighed deeply. "Sansa I..I don't even know where to begin."

She couldn't call him. She couldn't. He was cleaning up his own mess right now and for Robb's sake, for her niece or nephew's sake, she needed to take care of this. She stopped chewing her nails when an idea popped in her head. 

"Check his pockets and find his keys. I need you to wear his jacket and go out front to find his car." 

"His jacket? It's bloody-"

"I'll clean it real quick, I'll clean up and you're gonna help me get his body to his car. I need you to follow me in his car though."

"You want me to wear a dead man's jacket, drive a dead man's car with the dead man INSIDE it? Sansa what-"

"Robb! Just take his jacket off and go find his car. I need this to go away NOW."

As she was about to step closer and reassure her brother that she knew what she was doing, Robb turned to her with a look on his face that made her stop. She couldn't stare at it for too long, but nor could she be judged by anyone right now.

"Listen to me. I know this looks bad, but this was not cold blooded murder. He was ready to kill me Robb. To be perfectly honest, I saw it in his eyes." She walked closer to him. "He wanted to do worse. This is self defense, do you understand? He was a monster."

Robb's expression softened and he pulled her close. In her brother's embrace, Sansa allowed herself to do something she didn't realize she had held in, and sobbed into his chest.

 

"Yes, but who is he?" 

"I told you, he's one of Rayder's men working at that warehouse, which I assume Rayder's owns." 

"How many times have you-"

"It's taken care of Robb. I trust him, Jon trusts him and that's all I need right now. It's out of our lives, now can we just go back to my place? I need a drink."

"Me too." Robb huffed. 

Sansa checked her phone when it chimed and looked over to see Robb looking. She turned it off quickly and squirmed in her seat. Robb pulled over and pushed the gear to park. She nervously bit her lip and continued to look down at her lap. He saw.

"What's taken care of?" 

There needed to be a new word for awkward silence. "N-nothing." This wasn't going away. Her brother was more stubborn than she was. 

"Sansa, I love you sweet girl, but if you don't tell me what the fuck is going on-"

"Alright." She sighed. "We're in the clear now, but, I need you to stay calm while I tell you Robb." She managed to meet his gaze and exhaled slowly. "Turn the car around, we need to stop for gas and road sodies on the way."

"Fuck."

 

Jon couldn't stop fidgeting and made sure for the hundredth time that Ros was okay. 

"Jon, I told you I'm fine, the nurse said me and the baby's vitals are perfect, what the hell are you stressing out-"

"Robb's on his way." He replied softly.

Her eyes widened for a moment before she breathed deeply. "Sansa?" She asked.

Jon pressed his lips together and nodded slowly. This was always going to be hard, but ideally, Jon wanted Ros to be more than an hour off the sedative. Her and the baby's heart rate was normal, but she was still groggy, and still in bed. If Robb came in and saw her like that..

Ros squeezed his hand assuringly and smiled. "It'll be alright Jon..he'll listen to me."

"Yeah, I still see a black eye in my future." He grinned. 

"I have to get back, Cersei sent me two texts already." Tyrion's voice came from their side. 

Jon got up from her side and stepped towards him with an outstretched hand. "I can't thank you enough." 

"You could, but you'd be broke." Tyrion smirked. "Good luck with your new family my lady." He bowed. 

"Thank you Sir. " Ros bowed her her head. "You saved me twice."

"Well, I failed the first time, I hope this one sticks." He reached out to take her hand and kissed it softly. "Good luck to you, and your new family Ros, and thank you."

"I'll walk you out." Jon insisted.

As they came to the back of Tyrion's car, he nodded at Pod to get in. "Joffrey is waiting at my place. I plan on telling Jamie of the incident but not Cersei. He'll understand why he's leaving the country, but I need him to convince her that it's nervousness about the impending union with Margaery. No one can convince her better than Jamie."

"Good. We don't need her suspecting anything is wrong. With Joffrey out of the way, she'll focus on business and maybe the deal can go down before-"

"Don't hold your breath Snow. She wanted the engagement before the deal to solidify the money man. She has Mace, she has means to Dany's money, adding one more point to her column. This sabatacle won't be taken lightly."

Jon shuffled his feet as the chill ran through his jacket. "What else will distract her? Another ally?"

"Maybe. It would need to be a big one."

"Does she know Mance?" 

"I don't think so." Tyrion answered slowly. 

"Set up a meeting. I'll talk to Mance and tell him what we need, but be warned, he's rough around the edges. He won't kiss anyone's ass, it'll be strictly business talk." Jon shrugged. "That's more than Dany has though, it might make her feel more in control, I just can't gaurentee he's going to-"

"I get it. I'll let Jamie know." 

Jon sensed, had always sensed that Tyrion was trying to play both sides without seeing his brother hurt in the process. That would only happen if he cut ties with his sister, and that seemed nearly impossible. Nevertheless, he understood. The lengths he would go to protect those he loved was limitless, and so strong, it was definitely a liability, yet here he was. Here they both were, risking more lives than their own, for what really mattered. Perfect timing presented itself when Jon heard an engine gunning from around the corner. Tyrion opened the car door and slipped in the back seat. 

"Good luck with that Snow, and tell Sansa I'll see her for lunch on Tuesday."

Jon shut the door for him and shoved his hands in his pockets. The headlights beamed through the trees and suddenly landed on him. The car stopped a few feet in front of him as he braced himself for the pending ire. 

Robb was out of the car before he turned the headlights off, Jon squinted to see the silhouette of Sansa in the passenger seat, struggling to get her seatbelt off.

"You fucking son of a-"

"Robb, he saved our baby's life!" Ros yelled from behind them.

 

 

"Tormund?" Jon asked her.

Sansa nodded. "He told me not to worry, he'd take care of it..and he smiled. Me and Robb drove away and.." She sunk into herself against the hood as her voice trailed off.

It was obvious she was shaken. She killed someone tonight. Her first kill. Even in self defense, Jon knew it was not easy and wished she would never know the feeling. He pulled her close and held her as she trembled in his arms.

"I'm so sorry San." He choked. "I should've-"

"Don't. Don't start with the shoulda, woulda, coulda's Jon, I'm here. I'm in your arms. I'm safe, my brothers child is safe, you are safe. We are all alive."

He held her closer now, nestling his cheek close to hers and kissing her dampened hair. "Let's get you inside."

"No." She pulled back and looked up. "Robb and Ros..they have so much to talk about. I don't want anymore tension, anymore yelling, or violence." She sighed. "I want to be alone with you. Can we be alone for the night?"

He thought as he stared into her desperate eyes and smiled sadly. "Of course." 

 

"Did he want to choke you?" She teased.

Jon chuckled and unbuckled his seat belt. "Yes, I could see it in his crazy eyes, he wanted his hands around my neck for sure."

Sansa leaned her seat back and smiled softly. "He'll get over it. His love is safe, that's all that matters." She reached for his hand. "We should go inside, I want you to make sure I cleaned up everything."

Jon smelled the blood as soon as he stepped in her apartment. "What did you use?" 

"Soap and water, I have no bleach." She whispered. 

"I doubt anyone will come looking for him here, but he made a mistake by introducing himself to your neighbors." He scratched his head. "Do you have window cleaner?"

"Yeah, under the sink."

Jon walked into the kitchen and saw the paring knife that killed Ramsay in the dish rack. Sansa looked exhausted and judging by the look of the place, she cleaned up like a pro. He saw no scruff marks on the floor, no scratches on the furniture, no gashes in the walls or doors. The only evidence was on her face. A small cut on the bridge of her nose and redness below her right eye. It would be three or four days of healing but she assured him, she knew someone who could conceal all of it, like it never happened. 

After wiping every area she hadn't thought of, Jon joined her on her bed. He slowly scooted forward until he was practically covering her body like a blanket. Sansa hummed in approval and threaded her fingers into his. 

"Will you stay with me Jon? Just tonight..stay with me until I open my eyes?"

He closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of her freshly washed hair. 

"When you wake up, I'll be right here Sansa."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, I updated. Not a long chapter I know, but certain parts left out will be explained through single POVs. Glad to be back, even if it's just for a minute. Thanks for sticking with me folks! Much love ~Jeanette

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking with this fic. It started to prove a ridiculous theory that proved false, so I shifted it here and deleted the other account. It also started as a smutty playful fic but turned out all plotty, out of the blue, and I'm kind of proud of it. Sorry for any confusion, but it's home now lol. The Night Manager is the inspiration behind Dany's character in this.


End file.
